Seduciendo al amor
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Un pasado doloroso en la vida de Renesmee hace que ella cambie radicalmente. Ella siempre busca un modo de escaparse para olvidar aquel dolor que la atormenta. Sus padres cansados del comportamiento de Nessie deciden mandarla a Volterra para que aprenda lo que es disiplina. Pero lo que nadie sabia era que ahi conoceria a alguien que la ayudaria a sanar ese roto y desolado corazón
1. Chapter 1

"**Tratando de olvidar"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Bueno y yo no las dejo en paz :P bueno como les dije, aqui comenzando una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado =) **

**Bueno espero les guste, y sin más, disfruten de este capi!**

3ra persona POV.

**(Play: Don't cha de Pussycat Dolls)**

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel club del que tanto habia oido hablar. Entró y ahi luces de todos colores aparecian y desaparecian al ritmo de la música, sonrio para despues caminar directamente hacia la pista de baile donde varias parejas bailaban sensualmente. Ella se coloco en el centro y comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma sensual, los chicos no tardaron en ver a aquella atractiva chica que bailaba sola en la pista y muchos se cuestionaron porque bailaba sola.

Pero a ella esos comentarios ya no le importaban, lo único que queria ahora era divertirse sentir la música en su cuerpo, y ¿porqué no? Hasta enamorar a un chico para luego irse sin dejar rastro.

De entre la multitud un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro se acercó a ella y comenzó a bailar sin nisiquiera preguntarle a Renesmee. Ella le sonrio para luego acercarse a él, hasta el punto que sus cuerpos se rozaban, y siguio bailando sensualmente. El chico no dudó en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más hacia ella, la chica solo alzó sus manos y comenzó a despeinar su cabello.

El chico se emociono aún más al ver el diminuto vestido plateado que llevaba Renesmee, que con cada movimiento se alzaba un poco más. Pero, ¿quién no conocia a Renesmee? Para muchos, la chica más hermosa y sensual, para muchas la más envididada por poseer tales encantos. Pero para otros, mejor dicho, para los más cercanos a la familia Cullen, ella era la oveja negra, nadie podia creer que ella perteneciera a esa familia formada por seres perfectos, y no era por su belleza, era por la manera en la que se comportaba. Ya que muchos decian que la familia Cullen, era una familia seria, que nadie de los demás miembros se habian o se han comportado de tal manera.

Y volviendo a la realidad, Renesmee volvio a concentrarse en la música, olvidandose un poco de los comentarios, olvidandose de su pasado. De aquel pasado que le habia causado tanto dolor.

Cuando finalmente la música termino, la chica se alejo del apuesto joven, pero aquel chico no podia perder la oportunidad de estar con esa monumental chica.

-Espera, ¿te gustaría tomar un trago?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si, porque no-aceptó Renesmee sonriendo al pensar lo tonto que era aquel chico que en estos momentos pensaba que la tenia en la palma de su mano.

Pero ella no era tan tonta, ya no.

Se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar, rieron y tomaron uno, otro, otro y otro trago más hasta que las risas se volvieron aún más escandalosas.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy hermosa-dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee.

-Lo sé-sonrio Renesmee,-ya me habian dicho lo mismo antes-

Su hermosura era otras de las cualidades que la hacian todavia más especial. Por esa parte Renesmee le estaba completamente agradecia a su tía Rosalie, ya que habia heredado su belleza y sensualidad.

-Esto ya se esta poniendo aburrido-hizó un puchero aquel chico,-porque no mejor nos vamos a mi departamento a seguir pasandonosla bien-propusó.

Renesmee sonrió mientras pasaba su dedo indice por los labios del jóven.

-Dejame pensarlo-se tardó unos segundos en responder,-no-dijo finalmente.

-Vamos, no te arrepentiras-dijo el chicio acercandose hacia ella para poder besarla.

En ese momento un brazo levanto bruscamente a Renesmee, lo cual asusto a la chica.

-¡Oyeme!-trató de zafarse Nessie,-¿estas loco?-

-Renesmee, nos vamos en este mismo momento-

-Espera papá me la estoy pasando bien-

-Dije que nos vamos-y sin esperar una respuesta la guió hasta su volvo y en unos cuantos segundos habian desaparecido.

Abrieron la puerta de su casa, donde toda la familia Cullen los esperaban con una mirada seria.

-¡Uy! Que serios-y sin más comenzó a reir Nessie.

Su madre, Bella, su cruzó de brazos,-¿Y que esperabas Renesme? Que te aplaudieramos en cuanto llegaras-

La chica solo llevó una manos hacia su cabello y lo despeino, luego camino, con muy poco equilibrio, hacia el sofá más cercano y se sento en el.

-Vamos,te llevare a tu habitación. Te daras un baño y mañana platicaremos-dijo su madre al ver que Renesmee comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

El agua fría la desperto y le bajo la borrachera, ahora no era gracia lo que le causaba, ahora sentia pena con su familia...lo habia hecho nuevamente. Se recostó en su cama, su tía Alice la cobijo, ya que sus padres estaban tan molestos con ella que ni siquiera la querian ver, y sin darle las buenas noches su tía salio de su habitación. Ella se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos, ya no queria dormir, no queria nada, solo queria que este mal momento nunca hubiera pasado. Pero tendría que descansar para enfrentarse al problema al que se enfrentaría mañana.

...

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo-escuchó hablar Renesmee a su madre, lo cual le causó un poco de molestia, le dolia demasiado la cabeza, que parecia que con tan solo el minimo ruido su cabeza iba a explotar. Pero no dijo una sola palabra.

-No entiendo porque lo haces...-dudó unos segundos,-ya han pasado dos años-

El solo recuerdo de lo que habia pasado hace dos años hacia que un nudo se posicionara en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, tragó saliva, pero fue en vano, el nudo seguia ahi.

-¿Porqué me torturas asi?-susurró Nessie.

-No, no hija, ¿porqué te torturas Tú asi?-preguntó su madre viendola a los ojos,-siempre te escapas, no importa lo que hagamos, siempre encuentras el modo de irte a...divertir-hizó un gesto su madre.

Pero en realidad eso se lo debia a ella por muchas razones. La primera fue el entrenamiento que recibio en su niñez, la habilidad vampirica de su madre era la mejor de todas, y sin duda alguna quisó entrenar a su hija con la intención de que pudiera defenderse si se enfrentaba ante algún peligro. Y la segunda, Nessie habia heredado el don de su madre, tenia un escudo mental, pero con el tiempo lo fue reforzando cada vez más, asi que era casi imposible que pudieran penetrarlo.

-Es la única forma de olvidar-respondio simplemente la chica.

-No, no es la única forma, eso es lo que tú piensas-

En ese momento llegó su padre, no la saludó con un beso, como cuando era niña, ahora era una adolescente, una adolescente que habia cometido muchos errores en su corta edad.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero...eh intentado de que entiendas Renesmee, esta vez...tengo que admitirlo, me has decepcionado-esas fueron unas de las palabras más crueles que habia escuchado.

-Renesmee, hemos tomado una decisión tu padre y yo-miró Bella friamente a Nessie,-te irás a vivir una temporada con los Vulturis a Italia-

La chica se paró al instante con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Con los Vulturis?-

-Si Renesmee, queremos que aprendas lo que es disiplina. Ya que con nosotros al parecer no has aprendido-

Eso si que la tomó por sorpresa, nunca habia estado lejos de su familia, y por muy enojados que hayan estado con ella, nunca habian decidido que Nessie se alejara de sus vidas.

-Ya hablamos con Aro Vulturi, y el esta encantado de que vivas con ellos-dijo mi padre.

-No me pueden hacer esto, ellos me mataran-dijo esta vez con miedo Nessie.

-No lo harán, ya hemos arreglado esa diferencia-

-Te irás este fin de semana-

Y sin decir más Renesmee se retiro a su habitación.

Las lagrimás aparecieron y recorrieron sus ojos mientras veia por su ventana, pero tenia que ser fuerte y aceptar las consecuencias.

Y aunque no queria hacerlo, cuando los recuerdos la invadian decidia escaparse, irse lejos, importandole poco por los problemas que tendría despues, se iba para olvidar, para olvidarse de todo. Le dolia tanto, aunque hayan pasado dos años sentia que habia sido ayer cuando pasó lo que destrozo su corazón, lo que la cambio por completo. No sabia como iba a ser con los Vulturis, ni como la tratarían, pero estaba segura que no iba a ser igual que en su casa. Tenia temor, sabia perfectamente de lo que los Vulturis eran capaces, y no sabia que podian hacerle estando en su castillo y lejos de su familia, aunque por otra parte, estaba un poco aliviada de que pudiera alejarse de Forks, de todo lo que le recordaba a su pasado, a su gran dolor.

Comenzando desde cero.

**Bueno pues aqui estoy nuevamente con una nueva historia, que espero de todo corazón que este capi les haya gustado =) bueno como lo habran descubierto en este capi, Nessie tiene un doloroso pasado, que ya con el tiempo ustedes sabran de que se trata. Bueno como siempre, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga y lo que me impulsa...un review! Para ver si les gusto, no les gusto =) espero actualizar pronto, siempre y cuando ustedes me den la oportunidad de seguir escrbiendo esta historia =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Llegada

"**Llegada"**

**Hola queridas lectoras, aqui vengo con una engeria increible para agradecerles su apoyo en esta historia y por haberle dado una oportunidad tambien =)**

**Muchas gracias de todo corazón a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capi, en especial para:**

**Karly15**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Zintiia**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Dani salvatore cullen**

**Y tambien a una hermosa lector/a que dejo su review, pero solo lo/a tengo como "Guest"**

**Gracias hermosas por sus reviews ^.^**

**Bueno ahora...disfruten del capi.**

Renesmee POV.

La semana paso volando despues de la noticia de que me iria a Volterra.

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario Nessie?-preguntó mi mamá con cierto toque de preocupación.

-Tengo más que lo necesario-respondi viendola, como si solo fueran a ser unos dias.

La voz anunciando los vuelos y las personas conversando era lo único que interrumpia el silencio con mi familia.

_-Pasajeron con destino a Italia, favor de abordar el avión en la sala...-_siguio diciendo aquella voz femenina para luego traducirla.

-Bien, ese es mi vuelo-respondi simplemente, suspiré antes de tomar mi maleta.

-Hija, cuidate porfavor-dijo mi padre, yo solo asenti.

-Adios-me despedi. Tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlos como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, pero no lo hicé, solo me quede viendolos por unos segundos. Mi corazón latia a mil por hora, tragué saliva y me di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. No esperaba más de mis padres, sabia que aún estaban molestos por lo que paso aquel dia, asi que no los forzaría a nada que ellos no sintieran. Antes de entregarle el boleto a la señorita, volté y via mis padres viendome con una débil sonrisa, yo les sonrei tambien para tomar fuerzas y entregarle el voleto.

-Bienvenida, alguien más le enseñara donde esta su asiento-sonrio la señorita. Caminé esta vez sin voltear atras, porque sabia que si lo hacia, no tendría el valor de subirme al avión. Cuando estuvé dentro una amable señorita me acompaño hasta los asientos de primera clase, bueno mis padres querian que viajara tranquila y relajada.

-¿Le gustaría algo de tomar señorita?-preguntó una amable mujer.

-Solo agua-sonreí. La chica me entrego una botella de agua y siguio ofreciendo bebidas a los demás pasajeros. Tomé la botella de agua y pudé ver como temblaba mi mano, y no era para menos, me sentia neviosa, ¡estaba nerviosa! Mi vida habia dado un giro tan inesperado.

Volté mi vista hacia la ventanilla, donde solo pudé ver el cielo azul y las blancas nuves debajo del avión. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si él se hubiera quedado, no puedo imaginarme como hubiera sido, pero obviamente no estaría aqui...en un vuelo en Italia. Ni hubiera decepcionado a mis padres tantas veces, no les hubiera causado problemas. Todo fue por él. Suspiré para voltear mi vista hacia el frente trantando de que aquellos pensamientos se esfumaran, pero inevitable pensarlo. El vuelo iba a ser largo, asi que decidi descansar para recobrar fuerzas y enfrentarme a lo que venia despues.

_-Pasajeros, aterrizaremos en cinco minutos...-_escuché decir entre sueños, me removi en mi asiento, pero despues de asimilar lo que habia dicho aquellos voz, abri mis ojos como platos y me sente para escuchar mejor,_-les pedimos que se abrochecen sus cinturones. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado su vuelo y agradecemos su preferencia-_finalizó aquella voz femenina.

Todos los pasajeron comenzaron a abrocharse sus cinturones, y yo no tarde en hacer lo mismo. Cuando senti como el avión bajaba cerré mis ojos fuerte al tiempo que enterraba mis manos en el asiento. Y no era por miedo, finalmente lo inevitable habia llegado y no sabia como tomarlo y aunque mi mente me decia que todo estaría bien, que estoy sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa, mi corazón latia desenfrenadamente a causa de tantas emociones que sentia en ese momento. Cuando finalmente el avión tocó tierra y paró todos comenzamos a tomar nuestras maletas y caminamos hacia la salida.

-Gracias por su preferencia, buen dia-dijo una señorita en la puerta. Yo solo le sonrei y camine dirigiendome hacia la salida del avión, en cuanto sali las ruidosas voces de familiares se escucharon gritando los nombres de las personas que esperaban. No me moleste en ver si habia alguien esperandome, porque era obvio que no habia nadie. Caminé entre la multitud de gente, cuando de pronto senti una mano en mi hombro, volté rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Renesmee Cullen?-preguntó un hombre musculoso de tez pálida y cabello negro.

-Si-respondi cautelosamente.

-Ven con nosotros. Aro te espera-y sin decir más me quitaron las maletas y comenzaron a caminar delante de mi.

Afuera del aeropuerto el clima era cálido, el ambiente era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, nunca habia estado en Italia y para ser la primera vez, tengo que admitirlo, estaba muy bien. Me subi en la parte trasera del auto y sin más aquel vampiro se dirigio hacia el castillo.

-Es hermoso-susurré admirando su fachada, tenia un toque rustico. En cuanto entramos al castillo me bajé del auto.

-Entra, nosotros nos encargaremos de tu equipaje-estaba a punto de argumentar, ya que no sabia ni por donde entrar, pero una voz hizó que volteara.

-Por aqui-¡ella Jane! Mi cabeza dio mil vueltas. Hacia años que no la veia, ni siquiera la recordaba bien, pero al ver aquella cara, no tuvé la menor duda que era ella. No podia hablar a causa del shock que ella habia causado en mi, asi que solo pudé asentir y seguirla sin replicar. Los pasillos y la fachada del interior del castillo eran magnificos, dignos de un rey, Jane me guió hasta unas enormes puertas de madera fina, las abrio y alli pudé ver los tronos junto con sus propietarios.

-¡Renesmee! Has llegado-ese era Aro. Caminó hacia mi con una gran sonrisa para despues acariciar mi mejilla,-eres...simplemente...hermosa-susurró a solo centimetros de mi cara. Pudé oler su aroma, senti su mano helada en mi mentón.

-Gra-gracias Aro-respondi torpemente.

-Tienes los hermosos ojos chocolate de tu madre-agregó viendome directamente, recordando cuando mi madre era humana. Despues de eso se alejo para volverse a sentar en su respectivo trono.

-Tus padres me han platicado la situación por la que estas pasando querida. Y al parecer quieren que aprendas lo que es disiplina. Asi que...aqui la encontraras-sonrio abriendo sus brazos,-pero no hay que adelantarnos. Primero quiero que te pongas comoda, me imagino que fue un viaje agotador-asentí,-asi que Jane te mostrara tu habitación. Despues hablaremos-

Y sin más me retire, Jane no cruzó ni una palabra conmigo, me guió hasta mi habitación, abrio la puerta y sin más se retiro. Sabia que no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera aqui, en el mismo lugar en el que ella vive. Suspiré para despues caminar hasta la cama, mis maletas se encontraban alli. Las abri y busqué mi pijama para despues meterme al baño y darme una ducha. Cuando sali de la habitación una linda mujer se encontraba a un lado de mi cama.

-Mi maestro Aro quiere saber si nos acompañaras al salón para alimentarte-

-No, gracias. Prefiero descansar-

Ella solo asintio sonriendo y desaparecio al segundo siguiente. Y era la verdad, el viaje habia sido agotador, lo único que queria hacer era descansar. Bajé mis maletas y me acosté en la cama, al segundo siguiente me encontraba completamente dormida.

Alec POV.

-La híbrida esta aqui-dijo mi hermana en cuanto terminamos de alimentarnos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Renesmee, la hija de Edward y Bella. Llegó hoy en la tarde-

Ahí fue cuando recorde lo que habia dicho mi maestro Aro, que aquella híbrida llegaría al castillo ya que habia sido una niña mala y habia desobedecido a sus padres. Asi que ellos nos quisieron cargar el paquetito de hacernos cargo de "SU" hija y enseñarle lo que era disiplina, algo que ellos no pudieron hacer.

-¿Ahora seremos niñeras?-me burlé.

-Serán-corrgio mi hermana,-yo no me acercare a esa...-se calló.

-Al parecer ya todos saben que Renesmee, esta aqui-comenzó mi maestro,-asi que les pedire que la tengan vigilada. Ella no puede salir del castillo por ninguna circumstancia, ¿quedó claro?-todos asentimos,-mañana aclarare algunos detalles con ustedes. Pueden retirarse-

Esa chica si que era peligrosa. Todos teniamos que viligarla, ella era un problema grave.

-Bueno, por lo que eh escuchado. Todos los que conocen a la familia Cullen no pueden creer que ella pertenezca a esa familia-dijo mi hermana mientras caminabamos a nuestra habitación,-y al parecer ella ah defraudado tanto a su familia que por eso decidieron mejor mandarla para Italia-

-¿Ah si?-pregunté dandole poca importancia,-¿y porqué es asi?-dije mientras Jane abria la puerta de su habitación.

-Al parecer-susurró como si fuera un misterio,-fue algo de su pasado que la hizó cambiar. Aunque...no se sabe cual es-

-¡Genial! Que gran historia. Iré a mi habitación-

Nunca me ah importado la vida de los demás, sonaré egoista, pero solo me importa la mia. Y bueno, ella no iba a ser la ecepción, esa híbrida tiene un pasado como todas las peronas en este mundo. Asi que...simplemente tomaré su historia como una más que hay.

**Hasta aqui llegó el capi, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado =)**

**Y bueno, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review. Eso me anima mucho ^.^ gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Espero actualizar pronto mis queridas lectoras.**

**Besos, cuidense mucho ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 Embustera

"**Embustera"**

**=D Aqui estoy con un nuevo capi de esta historia lindas =)**

**En serio que estoy muy feliz y muy agradecida con ustedes por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, no saben que feliz me hace que le hayan dado una oportunidad =)**

**Tambien muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Karly15**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Zintiia**

**Brenda**

**No saben que feliz me hicieron sus reviews =)**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Reneesme POV.

No sabia que hora era cuando finalmente logré despertarme. Me removi en la cama y espere unos segundos más hasta que finalmente me levante para tomarme una ducha. Habia descansado sin contratiempos, al principio tenia miedo de dormir ya que estaba rodeada de gente de la cual yo no era de su agrado, y aún no confiaba en ellos del todo. Pero finalmente el sueño fue más fuerte que mi voluntad y dormi profundamente, me sentia bien ya que al parecer esta habia sido la primera noche, despues de mucho tiempo, en la que habia dormido temprano.

Cuando sali de la ducha busqué algo sencillo para vestirme, solo me pusé unos jeans y una playera blanca. En cuanto terminé de vestirme, alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-dije para que aquella hermosa chica entrara con un caminar sensual. Y no se si lo hacia por vanidad o si ese era su verdadera forma de caminar.

-Mi maestro desea verte-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Gracias, iré en seguida-ella solo asintio y salio de la que ahora era mi habitación.

Volver a ver a Aro, el solo pensarlo hacia que una escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Bueno, si no me habia hecho nada anoche, en cuanto llegué, no podia hacerme nada esta vez. Tenia que ser fuerte, todo esto lo habia causado yo con mis acciones, asi que no tenia otra opción más que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Suspiré antes de salir de aquella habitación, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, reí sarcasticamente, no sabia en donde estaba aquel salón. En cuestión de segundos, y al seguir caminando entre los pasillos, me perdí aún más, ahora no podia regresar a mi habitación, ni podia ir con Aro.

-Tonta-me dije a mi misma.

-¿Buscas algo?-escuche una voz parecida a la de un ángel, y no solo era la voz, era un ángel el que estaba delante de mi. Su piél pálida como todos los vampiros, su cabello café y sus ojos carmesí, sus facciones le daban a su cara un toque angelical pero coqueto a la misma vez.

-Aro me mando llamar, pero no se donde esta el salón-admiti.

El solo río.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-alcé una ceja.

-No, sigueme, es por aqui-y al ver que no tenia otra opción, hicé lo que órdeno. Y vaya que si estaba perdida, ya que yo estaba caminando al lado opuesto donde estaba el salón, aquel chico abrio las puertas dejando ver a un grupo de vampiros y sus tres maestros sentandos en sus respectivos tronos.

-Renesmee-se levantó Aro, para acercarse y extenderme su mano. Dudé un momento, pero la tomé por cortesía.

-Aro-lo saludé.

-¿Descansaste bien?-preguntó.

-Si, gracias-y era la verdad, tengo que admitir que las camas eran muy cómodas aqui.

-Perfecto, porque ah llegado la hora de hablar seriamente-suspiré,-aqui vas a tener reglas que vas a cumplir Renesmee, no quiero defraudar a tu familia, ni mucho menos a tus padres, despues de que me hayan confiado a su más valioso tesoro. Asi que, no podrás salir a ninguna parte sin que un miembro de mi guardia te acompañe-

Perfecto.

-Tampoco saldrás de noche, ni mucho menos a aquellos lugares...-dijo Aro tratando de recordar.

-Centros nocturnos-complete la oración.

-Exacto-sonrio.

Bueno, creo que nadie me enseñara aqui lo que es disiplina. Reí para mis adentros. Para ser honesta, pensé que serian más estrictos aqui, pero al parecer no lo eran. Aquellas reglas eran faciles de romper. Claro que no saldría con nadie de la guardia, no era tan tonta como para dejarles saber que queria salir a aquellos lugares, tenia mis técnicas para escaparme sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al parecer estar aqui solo serían unas vacaciones, conocería nuevos lugares.

-Oh, y una cosa más-si ya me habia dicho lo más fuerte, no era de tanta importancia lo último,-un miembro de la guardia te acompañara a todas partes. Esa será su misión-

-¿Cómo?-pregunté sin poder creermelo.

-Si Renesmee, alguien estara contigo, vigilandote, por asi decirlo-sonrio.

Creo que estar aqui va a ser un poco más dificil que estar en Forks.

-Y creo que Alec será la persona indicada para realizar esta...misión-dirigio su mirada a aquel chico que me habia ayudado a llegar al salón. Lo miré por un milésima de segundo y pudé ver la sorpresa en su rostro, y eramos dos. Ya que se veia que el no queria hacer ese trabajo, ni yo queria que lo hiciera.

-Como usted lo diga maestro-dijo Alec dedicandole una pequeña reverencia a Aro, para despues dirigir su mirada hacia mi. Ahi me quedó claro que no le gustaba nada la idea.

-Bien, hoy empezaras con tu misión Alec. Pueden retirarse-tardé unos minutos para procesar toda la información, sería dificil, pero encontraria un modo de escaparme, no podia estar aqui encerrada. Salí de aquel salón y Alec estaba esperandome, recargado en la pared, yo solo le dedique una mirada para dirigirme hacia mi habitación.

Tenia que hacer algo, no podia dejar que los recuerdos me invadieran nuevamente, que me hundieran como lo hicieron hace años. Necesitaba encontrar una salida a aquel dolor, y a aquel encierro. Asi que no tuvé otra opción más que negociar con aquel chico.

Él me siguió en silencio hacia mi habitación, mientras que yo trataba de encontrar una buena negociación, que nos pudiera convenir a los dos. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, en lugar de entrar, volté a verlo.

-¿Alec, cierto?-quisé asegurarme de su nombre, él solo asintio,-mira, sé que tú no quieres hacer este trabajo, y yo...no quiero que lo hagas. Asi que...tengo una propuesta que hacerte-sonrei. Él solo me vio, pero en ningun momento respondio, asi que decidi seguir,-tú puedes seguir haciendo tu vida normal, sin vigilarme, y puedes decirle a tu maestro que lo has estado haciendo y que no eh hecho nada fuera de lo común-

Él asimilo mi propuesta por algunos segundos, lo habia convencido.

-¿Quieres decir que tú puedes seguir escapandote?-yo asentí,-¿y yo, puedo seguir con mi vida normal, sin tener que seguirte?-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunté.

-Yo digo que...-me dedico una sonrisa torcida,-ya sé porque tus padres te mandaron para aca. Eres una chica embustera y caprichosa que solo quiere hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero dejame decirte que aqui no será como en tu casa, ni nosotros seremos como tus padres, niña. Será un placer tenerte vigilada-

Y sin más camino lejos de el pasillo. Y yo me quede parada viendo como se alejadaba, respiraba agitadamente, mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.

¿No habia aceptado mi propuesta?

Alec POV.

Creo que ya comenzaba a conocer a aquella niña, si que era un problema, simplemente no puedo describirla con otra palabra. Estuvé a punto de aceptar aquella propuesta, pero no. No le daría el gusto de hacer lo que ella quisiera en este castillo, ni de que ella se sintiera victoriosa. Creo que esto al fin de cuentas, terminaría siendo divertido para mi, esta misión la tomaría más como un reto, que lo que en verdad era. No le daría el gusto a Renesmee, veremos quien aguanta más con esto, si ella o yo.

Sonreí hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde mi hermana se encontraba.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¿Qué cosa Jane?-pregunté sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Que mi maestro te haya escogido a ti, precisamente a ti, para hacer este trabajo-

-No es nada nuevo Jane, es solo una misión-dije dandole poca importancia.

Una misión muy divertida.

**Hasta aqui llegó este capi =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado lindas lectoras!**

**Y bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, y lo que me anima para seguir escribiendo...un review! =)**

**Espero acutalizar pronto, cuidense mucho, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4 La guerra comenzo

"La guerra comenzo"

**Holas lindas lectoras! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capi con muchos animos! Gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad muchas gracias, especialmente a:**

**WilmaSantana**

**Brenda**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus reviews no saben como me animan =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Bien. Habia rechazado mi propuesta. Se habia reido de mi. Y se habia alejado sin decir más. Suspiré antes de entrar a mi habitación nuevamente, esto no se quedaría asi. Nadie, mucho menos un chico, se habia atrevido a hacer lo que Alec hizó minutos atras, él queria guerra, pues guerra va a tener. No voy a dejar que los recuerdos me invadan, no puedo hundirme como lo hicé cuando él se fue, y lo único que podia sacarme este dolor y esos pensamientos era escaparme y olvidar, nada más.

Pero Alec no me detendria con los propositos que tenia en mente para hoy en la noche. Tenia que conocer la ciudad y por supuesto, los mejores centros nocturnos, esta noche no me la pasaría encerrada aqui, habia descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior, reí. Escuché mi estomago gruñir, asi que involuntariamente lleve mis manos a mi estomago, no habia cenado nada y ahora tampoco habia desayunado. Necesitaba alimentarme, asi que sin pensarlo más me dirigi hacia el salón, donde abri las puertas para dejar ver a casi toda la guardia reunida ahi. En ese instante me arrepenti de haber ido, no queria estar rodeada de ellos, pero fue muy tarde, Aro me vio y todos fijaron sus miradas en mi.

-Renesmee, ¿nos acompañaras esta vez?-

Tomando fuerzas, caminé hasta el centro de el salón.

-Si-dije despues de dudar un poco.

Despues de responder, un grupo de humanos entraron por aquellas puertas, donde en cuestión de segundos los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre los humanmos. Ante tal escena no supé que hacer, me quede ahi, paralizada, nunca habia visto a algun vampiro cazar un humano, y hasta ese momento me arrpenti de haber ido al salón. Era una hibirida, y estaba consciente que podia tomar sangre, pero la mayoría de mi vida me habia alimentado de comida humana, y las pocas veces que Sali a cazar fue para tomar sangre de animales. Pero un humano...simplemente no tenia la sangre, ni la voluntad para hacerlo, ni siquiera para intentarlo. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de aquel salón pero escuche una voz detrás de mi.

-Toma-me entregó el humano.

-No lo haré-dije un poco temerosa.

-¿Nunca has tomado sangre humana?-preguntó Alec arrugando su frente.

-No, ni siquiera estoy acostumbrada a tomar sangre-

-Solo pruebala, para todo hay una primera vez-dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida.

Dudé un poco, pero al verlo a los ojos y al ver aquella sonrisa, la cual no se porque me causó un poco de confianza, me acerque al cuello de aquella persona un poco dudosa. En realidad su sangre olia bien, me atraia, asi que sin más enterre mis dientes en su cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a succionar su sangre. Se sentia tan bien en mi garganta, era lo más exquisito que habia probado en mi vida, ¡pero claro! Era una híbrida, era obvio que mi lado vampirico estaba sobresaliendo en estos momentos, disfrutando de aquella apetecible sangre.

-Tranquila, tranquila-me calmó Alec, ahi fue cuando pudé reaccionar, estaba tomando como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida. Usé más de mi autocontrol para alejarme del cuello de aquel cuerpo ya sin vida, en esoso momentos me di cuenta que temblaba un poco, sonrei sin poder creerlo, habia tomado sangre humana.

-¿Qué te parecio?-

Alcé mi vista para verlo nuevamente, sin una sola gota de sangre en su vestimenta.

-Nunca habia probado algo tan exquisito-dije sin nisiquiera pensarlo, pero me arrepenti al instante. Él solo asintio.

-Gracias-dije sin nisiquiera pensarlo.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó esta vez serio.

-Por ayudarme a alimentarme-

Tengo que admitir que este encuentro con Alec fue agradable, y si, lo que me habia dicho y lo que se habia atrevido a hacer me enojo mucho. Pero ahora era diferente.

-No es nada-dijo acercandose a mi,-además te necesito con energias. No creas que me eh olvidado de mi misión-susurró

Volté a verlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con enojo. Asi que la guerra ya estaba declarada.

Alec POV.

Caminé con una sonrisa triunfante para despues salir del salón. Habia hecho enojar nuevamente a esa niña malcriada y no puedo negar que era muy divertido.

Aunque...vi aquel lado indefenso en ella. Sabia que estaba hambrienta, era obvio que esa era la razón por la cual habia hecho acto de presencia en el salón, justo antes de que nuestros invitados llegaran.

Y tambien se veia que no tenia ni gota de experiencia cazando, en absoluto. Ni aminales, y conociendo a su familia, mucho menos humanos. Asi que en un acto compasivo, le ofreci a aquel humano, para que pudiera alimentarse ya que no lo lograría tomar un gota de sangre solamente observandonos sin saber que hacer. Aunque para ser sincero, me gusto la reacción que tuvó cuando le dije el propósito por el cual queria que se alimentara.

Sin duda alguna eramos polos opuestos, no habia pasado un dia y ya habiamos peleado dos veces. Y tambien sabia que Renesmee no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Ya quiero ver lo que Renesmee tiene planeado, no puedo esperar a hacerle la vida imposible, no esperaría que ella me la hiciera a mi.

-¿En que piensas hermano?-preguntó mi hermana detrás de mi.

-En nada, solo hago algunos planes-sonrei para mis adentros, no queria que mi hermana supiera lo que estaba pasando en realidad en esta misión.

-¿Cómo te va con la híbrida?-preguntó esta vez seria, con molestia diria yo.

-No hay mucho que decir-respondi simplemente.

-Lo siento hermanito-me dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que me daba unas palmadas en la espalda,-ahora eres tú el que la hara de niñera-se burló.

-Ordenes son ordenes, ¿no?-

En ese instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver la esbelta figura de Renesmee caminando hacia mi pero luego se desvio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Yo solo le dedique una mirada a Jane para luego escoltar a Renesmee hasta su habitación.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no te necesitare, estaré todo el dia en mi habitación-dijo con una blanca sonrisa.

-Para tu información no soy tu guardaesplada, ni tú me mandas-le deje bien claros esos puntos.

Ella solo me miró y luego cerro la puerta. Estaría pendiente, aunque la conocia poco, sabia que esto era solo una pura y vil mentira, no me dejaria engañar tan fácilmente.

-Te tendre vigilada Renesmee Cullen-susurré al tiempo que me alejaba de su habitación.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capi, que espero les haya gustado. Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Acutalizare pronto mis queridas lectoras, gracias por leer este capi.**

**Cuidense, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5 Primer intento

"**Primer intento"**

**Hola! Aqui vengo con muchos animos con un nuevo capi, que espero les guste =)**

**Gracias, por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mis historias, por darles una oportunidad, y por seguirlas =) no saben lo mucho que eso significa para mi.**

**Tambien quiero agradecerles a:**

"**Guest"**

**Brenda**

**Zintiia**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Twilightnumberone**

**No saben con la gran sonrisa que me dejaron sus reviews, y los animos que me dan =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

**(Play: Pop de N'sync)**

Renesmee POV.

Ya tenia el plan, y estoy segura que iba a salir a la perfección. Sé que tratar de escaparme de este castillo lleno de vampiros sería dificil, y aún más con alguien detrás de mi. Pero tenia la confianza de que esto iba a funcionar, asi que sin más comence a prepararme. Traté de escoger algo sencillo, que no atrayera la atención de aquellos vampiros, asi que solo opté por unos jeans y una playera con brillantes, me maquille, tomé mis zapatillas doradas, y sin más sali de mi habitación.

Abri la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Alec no se encontraba. Algunos vampiros caminaban por los pasillos, estoy segura que ahora era la hora de alimentarse, asi que sin más caminé lo más rápido que pudé, traté de controlarme, pero era tanta mi desesperación por salir de alli. Volteaba a menudo hacia atras para ver que nadie me siguiera o para ver si Alec se encontraba por los alrededores, pero no habia rastro de él. Me encontraba más cerca de la puerta, la secretaria no estaba, sonreí, todo iba aún mejor que el plan que tenia en mente. Me sentí triunfante, asi que sin más caminé con una gran sonrisa hacia la puerta lista para salir y conocer Volterra.

-Tratando de escapar-dijo aquella voz que conocia muy bien. Mi sonrisa se borro por completo y lentamente volté para ver a Alec recargado de una pared, sus facciones parecian relajadas, despreocupadas. Mi mandíbula se tensó, ¿ahora como saldría de aqui?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-pregunté fastidiada.

-No, a mi no-comenzó a caminar hacia mi,-pero a mi maestro si-para ese entonces se encontraba frente a mi.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, me largo de aqui, no aguanto estar encerrada-me di la vuelta, pero el me detuvo tomando mi brazo a la altura del codo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Esto es lo que te ganaste por ser tan malcriada y desobedecer a tus padres-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual me enojo aún más.

-Suéltame-me deshicé de su agarre,-tú no sabes nada-

-¿Y qué es lo que debo de saber?-preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

Estaría loca si le dijera lo que me habia pasado años atras, lo que causó que me comportara de esta manera, asi que no respondi.

-Vete a tu habitación-dijo señalando el pasillo, le dedique una mirada llena de odio y enojo, pero al parecer a él no le importo, asi que sin más me dirigi hacia mi habitación dando grandes zancadas. Me habia arruinado los grandes planes que tenia para esta noche, y esto no se lo iba a perdonar, me las pagaría, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero alguien lo evito.

-Aqui tambien puedes divertirte, es más, puedes hacer una fiesta privada-dijo burlonamente Alec.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete al infierno-y sin más le cerre la puerta en la cara. Me sente en la orilla de la cama con un enojo y frustración. Él no sabia nada de lo que me habia pasado, o bueno, solo lo que todos los demás sabian, no sabia lo que yo sentia cada vez que los recuerdos me invadian, cada vez que me veia su cara en mi mente, cada vez que oia su voz. Creo que era hora de tener amigos aqui en el castillo, sonrei.

-Me las vas a pagar Alec Vulturi, ahora me toca a mi-

Alec POV.

Al parecer aquella niña no sabia las cualidades de los vampiros, oli su escenia desde el momento que salio de su habitación, y más aún, pues se pusó casi toda la botella de perfume, asi que sin más la segui cuidadosamente para ver a donde se dirigia, aunque ya sabia lo que tenia planeado. Aquel intentó fallido de escaparse del castillo me causó mucha gracia, ni de milagro dejaría que se escapara. Sabia que no lo intentaría nuevamente esta noche, asi que con una sonrisa triunfante me dirigi hacia el salón para alimentarme, si aún quedaba un humano. Pero cuando abri las puertas del salón mi esperanza se desvanecio por completo y mi sonrisa se borro, ya no quedaba un humano...vivo.

-Hermano, ¿dondé estabas?-se acercó mi hermana.

-Vigilando a Renesmee-dije viendo los cuerpos esparcido por el salón.

-Todos estaban muy hambrientos-dijo mi hermana finalmente,-¡no lo puedo creer! No te alimentaste por estar vigilando a la hibrída-dijo esta vez molesta.

-Tranquila Jane-la tomé por los hombros,-todo estara bien-

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

-¡Ey!-sonrei,-soy Alec Vulturi, podré aguantar hasta mañana-dije sonriendo.

Renesmee POV.

Abri mis ojos pesadamente, tardé unos segundos para levantarme finalmente, habia dormido bien, no lo niego, pero el mal sabor de boca que me dejo lo que sucedio en la noche no podia olvidarlo. Tenia que comenzar temprano si queria vengarme de Alec. Asi que sin más me levante y a los pocos minutos sali de mi habitación para esperar a mi victima. Recorri los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona, pero finalmente termine rendida sentada en un sillón.

_-No buscaré a alguien con zapatillas-_pensé mentalmente.

-¿Necesitas algo?-escuché una voz masculina, levanté mi vista para decirle que no queria absolutamente nada, que queria que me dejara en paz. Pero no era Alec.

-No-sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba,-solo...recorro el castillo-mentí.

-Yo te lo puedo mostrar-se ofrecio.

Perfecto.

-Soy Demetri-me extendio la mano.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta que me presente, Renesmee Cullen-estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Es un gusto. No te habia visto, eres hermosa-me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, traté de no sonrojarme, solo sonrei.

-Gracias-

-¿Vamos?-preguntó cediendome el paso.

-Por supuesto-sonrei para caminar frente a él. Algo dentro de mi me decia que no debia creerle, ni estar cerca de él, por el solo hecho de ser amable. Pero estaba bajo las ordenes de Aro, asi que no podian hacerme daño si no se las verian con él y con mi familia, asi que olvidando todo eso deje que el me mostrara el castillo. Era hermoso, para ser honesta, Demetri me llevó a conocer hasta el más oscuro rincón de ese magnifico castillo, siempre con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿qué te parecio?-preguntó cuando terminamos de recorrer el castillo.

-Es hermoso-dije sinceramente,-no habia visto algo asi en toda mi vida. Gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy aqui para lo que necesites, solo necesitas...decir mi nombre-susurró en mi oido. Yo solo asenti, mientras el se alejaba sonriendo, mi primer amigo.

-¿Pasandola bien?-

Me volté con molestia.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-

-Te recuerdo niña, que te tengo que vigilar, no dejarte ni un segundo. Y bueno ahora lo haré más para que no intentes escapar como anoche-sonrio,-estabas con Demetri-

-Si estaba con él, ¿algún problema?-pregunté, el solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Me aleje de aquel pasillo lo más rápido que pudé, tengo que reconocer que Demetri es un amigable, y apuesto tambien. Asi que no dejaría a un lado esta oportunidad que llegó en el momento más inesperado, pero que de alguna manera, me va a ayudar con los planes que tengo en mente, no voy a perder contra Alec. Ahora ya consegui a un amigo, pero me hace falta...la pieza clave.

**=) espero que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Y bueno, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review! Ya saben que me dan muchos animos y me impulsan para seguir escribiendo. Y tambien para saber su opinión acerca de este capi.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, los viernes, como siempre =)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia lindas.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sed

"**Sed"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) vengo con unos animos increibles, al igual que con un nuevo capi de esta historia =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia =) especialmente a:**

**SorPucca**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda vulturi cullen (esta hermosa lectora se acaba de registrar ^.^)**

**Muchas gracias lindas sus reviews me animan mucho! ^.^**

**Bueno ahora sin más que decir, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Olí su escencia…era ella. Sonreí maliciosamente, por fin la habia encontrado, ahora solo tenia que comenzar una conversación y ponerla de mi lado...algo...dificil. Ella no era fácil de convencer, por lo que sabia, y mucho menos conmigo, ya que a kilometros se veia que no le caia para nada bien. Y tambien tengo que admitir que le temia a su don, si no le parecia mi idea, si pensaba que la queria utilizar para mis planes...no sabia lo que haría conmigo.

Pero ahora que sentia como los recuerdos comenzaban a acercarse más y más a mi, no tenia otra opción más que poner en marcha mi plan, asi que despues de suspirar, tomé fuerzas y abri la puerta de la biblioteca. Traté de controlarme, asi que respire profundamente para que mi corazón latiera normalmente. Al verme entrar por aquella puerta, pudé ver como levantaba su mirada para verme con desagrado a la vez que hacia un gesto. Yo por mi parte, me dirigi hacia la gran colección de libros y pretendi leer los titulos con interes, tenia que actuar ya.

-Si tan solo pudiera divertirme afuera...es tan emocionante-dije en voz alta mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leer. Ella solo rodo sus ojos, caminé hacia el gran ventanal,-muy emocionante-alcé mi voz dandole enfasis a las palabras.

Jane cerró el libro de golpe, algo que ocasiono un pequeño salto de mi parte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres híbrida?-dijo viendome fijamente, sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo...nada-sone lo más normal que pudé, y vaya que sone convincente.

-Entonces, no compartas tus pensamientos-dijo para despues abrir nuevamente su libro.

Alcé una ceja.

-No los compartiría si tu supieras como es la vida nocturna,-dirigi mi mirada hacia el ventanal,-haya afuera-sonrei.

-¿Y a quien le importa?-preguntó fastidiada.

-Digamos...que a ti-

-¿A mi?-preguntó para despues reir,-estas loca niña-

Con un poco de desconfianza me acerque a ella.

-Piensalo Jane. Solo...una noche, nadie lo sabra-dije en su oido para despues salir de la biblioteca con una sonrisa.

Alec POV.

La sed cada vez se intensificaba más, me quemaba. Solo espero que la cena llegué pronto, porque si no es asi, tendré que buscar el medio de alimentarme. Nunca habia estado un dia sin tomar sangre, y era realmente desesperante, traté de despejar mi mente y de olvidar mi sed, asi que sin más corri hacia la biblioteca.

-Hermana, no espere verte aqui-dije al tiempo que tomaba un libro sin importarme cual, para dirigirme a sentarme junto a ella.

Jane se veia pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté. Ella volteó a verme rápidamente.

-No, no pasa nada hermano-me aseguró con una sonrisa, estaba muy extraño todo esto. Nunca habia visto a mi hermana asi, algo habia pasado, ahi fue cuando oli aquella escencia...Renesmee. Apreté mi mandíbula reteniendo mi enojo, pero no era solamente eso...olia muy bien, enterre mis manos a los costados del sofá.

-Ahora vengo-susurré para despues correr a velocidad vampirica hacia su habitación, y abrir sin nisiquiera tocar.

-Oyeme-gritó,-¿qué te pasa, estas loco?-gritó histericamente al tiempo que apretaba la toalla a su cuerpo.

-Estuviste con mi hermana en la biblioteca, ¿qué le dijiste?-pregunté entre dientes.

Ella abio sus ojos como platos mientras retrocedia lentamente, se mostraba asustada y miradaba mis ojos fijamente, veia la sed en ellos.

-Nada...yo...ni siquiera estuve en la biblioteca-se armó de valor al contestar.

-No me mientas-aprete más mi mandíbula, la sed se hacia cada vez más intensa y el latir de su corazón no ayudaba en nada, tragué saliva,-oli tu escencia en la biblioteca...en la ropa de Jane-

-Alec...-dijo ella tratando de tranqulizarme,-sal de mi habitación-

Me detuvé de el tocador con tanta fuerza que termino hecho pedazos, sentia que en cualquier momento perderia el control y me abalanzaría sobre ella. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando se escucho la madera romperse.

-¡Estas hambriento! Sal ahora mismo de aqui-señalo la puerta con su dedo índice, el cual temblaba un poco, respidaba agitadamente, pero ya no podia aguantarme más. Asi que corriendo a velocidad vampirica la tomé por la cintura y la lleve hasta la pared, acorralandola contra mi cuerpo, su cuello se encontraba a solo centimetros de mi boca. Pudé sentir como respiraba agitadamente, tambien sollozaba, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? Cerré mis ojos tratando de recuperarme y en ese mismo instante deje de respirar, despues de unos segundos la fui soltando lentamente, ella corrio hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Vete de aqui, no quiero verte!-gritó mientras un par de lagrimás se hacian presente. Y yo no me reuse, caminé a velocidad humana para despues salir de ahi.

Renesmee POV.

Esto nunca me habia pasado, fue el momento más terrible que pudé haber vivido en toda mi vida. Respiraba agitadamente mientras más lagrimas salian sin que yo lo pudiera controlar, nunca habia visto asi a un vampiro, ni mucho menos habian hecho el intento de alimentarse de mi sangre. En ese mismo instante mis piernas perdieron fuerzas, asi que no hicé más que abrazar mis piernas y apretarlas más a mi en un intento de recobrar mi compostura y mis fuerzas.

Alec habia perdido el control, ¡estuvo a punto de tomar mi sangre! No lo habia visto asi, y me aterrorizo demasiado el ver en su mirada sed y nada más que sed. Habia vivido experiencias malas con él, pero esta fue la peor de todas, miré hacia el techo con la intención de que alguien escuchara mis ruegos.

-Quiero irme de aqui-susurré.

Cuando finalmente pudé detener el llanto, me levante, regrese al baño para lavarme mi cara. Me vesti lo más rápido que pudé, pero no saldría, estaba tan aterrorizada de que pudiera encontrarme con Alec, bufé con íronia. Tenia que encontrarmelo aunque yo no quisiera, él era la persona que me viligaba, asi que no tenia la más minima intención de que el estuviera detrás de mi despues de lo que acabo de ocurrir.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero al instante escuche que la puerta se abria silenciosamente, contuvé el aliento, tenia miedo, ¿y si Alec habia regresado? Caminé cuidadosamente hacia la puerta del baño.

-Renesmee-se escuchó la voz de Demetri. Sin pensarlo un segundo sali corriendo para abrazarlo. Él respondio a mi abrazo, acariciando mi espalda con su mano, no me pregunto nada mientras las lagrimas se hacian prsentes, se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que me calmara. Caminamos hacia la cama, donde me sentó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

-Alec-respondi entre sollozos,-se veia hambriento...intentó tomar mi sangre-

-¿Eso trato de hacer?-preguntó con cierto enojo. Yo solo asenti.

-Pero no lo hizó-respondi inmediatamente,-me asusté mucho-

-Tranquila, todo esta bien-me volvio a abrazar,-aunque tengo que admitirlo, tú sangre huele muy bien-dijo en mi oido, lo aleje de mi rápidamente, a lo cual el rió abiertamente.

-No fue muy gracioso-dije despues de suspirar aliviada por el hecho de que estaba bromeando.

-Ven-se levantó para extenderme la mano,-vayamos a cenar-

-No gracias. Ah sido un dia muy pesado, solo intentare descansar-dije.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces descansa-sonrio.

Yo solo asenti, mientras el salia de mi habitación.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review, eso me anima mucho y me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo. Además que tambien me dan su opinión sobre esta historia, si les gusto o no =)**

**Espero leernos pronto lindas =)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi. **

**Cuidense mucho! Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7 Aluscinación

"**Alucinación"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) si se que me tarde unos mil años, les pido por favor que me disculpen por esta tardanza, en serio no fue por mi, pero abajo les daré la explicación del porque no eh actualizado.**

**Como siempre les quiero agradecer a todas las lindas lectoras, por todo su apoyo. En especial a:**

**SorPucca**

**Brenda vulturi cullen**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Julieta**

**Muchas gracias lindas por sus reviews! Me dejaron una enorme sonrisa, en serio gracias.**

**Bueno, ahora, disfruten del capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Definitivamente, esta no había sido mi noche. Después de haber derramado algunas lagrimas mas después del incidente, finalmente pude dormir, pero no dejaba de soñar en lo que Alec había intentado hacer, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los suyos pero los de el estaban hambrientos, necesitaban saciar la sed que tenían. Después de un suspiro, me levante finalmente de la cama para dirigirme al baño, donde en el espejo, pude notar unas ojeras en mis ojos, les tomé poca importancia, no tenia ánimos hoy para preocuparme por ese mínimo detalle. Me lavé la cara, para después dirigirme al closet, tome lo primero que encontré y me vestí, después de eso me senté en la cama, estaba sedienta, pero no tenia el valor para ir al salón, no quería encontrarme con Alec, tenia miedo. Levanté mi mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse silenciosamente, al principio pensé que era Alec, después Demetri, pero todas esas ideas se fueron a la basura en cuanto distinguí una figura femenina. Sin decir una palabra cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, ¡Jane! Era ella.

Cerré mis ojos ligeramente, no sabia a lo que venia, es más, ni siquiera pensaba que era para algo bueno, ya que la última vez que la vi para proponerle aquella tonta idea, al parecer no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Y ella no era la que me aterrorizaba, era su don, ¿qué podía hacer yo con un don tan poderoso como el de Jane? Simple….nada. No podía defenderme.

-Mira-comencé,-sé que pedirte eso fue una tontería, no debí hacerlo. Así que….-me interrumpió.

-Tranquila Renesmee-me tranquilizo al notar el nerviosismo en mi voz,-no te voy a hacer daño-por primera vez me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa para inspirarme confianza, se veía hermosa así.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté aún más confundida. Por una parte no creo que le haya gustado la idea de escaparnos a los centros nocturnos, así que mis probabilidades de contar con ella en ese plan eran cero, pero si no me quería apoyar, entonces, ¿a qué venia? ¿A burlarse de mi porque no la pude convencer? Creo que eso era lo más lógico ya que yo no le caía nada bien.

-Vengo para decirte que estoy contigo-se sentó en la cama, junto a mi, pero yo me levante por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunté para asegurarme de lo que había escuchado era cierto.

-Que estoy contigo Renesmee, quiero saber como es ese mundo, el mundo en el que tú sueles divertirte y pasártela bien. Eh estado muchos años aquí encerrada, quiero salir, quiero descubrir-tragué saliva al tiempo que abría mis ojos. La más temida de los Vulturis ahora seria mi cómplice en este nuevo plan, y aunque mi cerebro me lo repetía una y otra vez, simplemente no me lo podía creer. Eso quería decir que había ganando, ahora tenia una aliada que me ayudara con los propósitos que tenia en mente, sonreí.

-Bien, entonces…comencemos con el plan-mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

Alec POV.

No vi a Renesmee anoche en el salón anoche, y no niego que me sentí culpable por lo que pasó anoche. Es que…no se que fue lo que pasó, la sed fue más fuerte que yo, me venció y me abalance hacia ella, había cometido una grandísima estupidez, lo admito, tenia que disculparme con Renesmee, esto no se podía quedar así. Tenia que explicarle porque fue que lo hice, aunque ella de antemano ya lo sabe, pero tenía que ir personalmente con ella. Así que sin más comencé a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Alec-se escuchó la voz de Demetri detrás de mí.

-Dime, Demetri-volteé para poderlo ver.

-Sé lo que pasó anoche con Renesmee-eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero quería asegurarme primero de lo que estaba hablando, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté.

-Trataste de tomar la sangre de Renesmee-contestó con un poco de molestia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella me lo conto, estaba aterrorizada Alec. Pero escúchame bien-se acercó a mi,-no te atrevas a hacerle el mínimo daño, porque te las verás conmigo-dijo apretando sus labios. Y sin más se fue. Arruge mi frente ante la confusión que su amenaza me había causado, él….él no podía estar enamorado de Renesmee, apenas la había visto un par de veces. Tratando de encontrar una razón seguí caminando hacia mi destino, cuando finalmente llegué, me detuve en aquella puerta, toqué un par de veces.

-Renesmee, soy Alec-dije después de tocar.

-¡No quiero verte, vete!-gritó desde el otro lado. Suspiré con un poco de molestia, tenia que hablar con ella, así que sin más abrí la puerta de su habitación y la cerré detrás de mí. Ella dio un salto en su cama cuando me vio entrar.

-Te dije que te fueras-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, fuera de mi habitación-

Si sabía como sacarme de mis casillas.

-No seas una niña malcriada y escúchame-traté de acercarme pero ella se levantó y corrió hacia la esquina más cercana.

-¿Crees que después de lo que me hiciste y no querer verte es por ser malcriada?-grito, y tenia razón. Yo solo baje mi cabeza.

-Solo venia a disculparme contigo. Se que lo que trate de hacer fue una tontería-

Renesmee POV.

En verdad se veía arrepentido, se veía sincero y con culpa. En ese momento todo mi enojo se fue, y hasta lo entendí, sabia que para ellos era difícil resistirse ante la sangre humana, y mucho más si no se habían alimentado y había una persona frente a ellos. Mordí mi labio inferior y tras ganar una pelea interna, finalmente comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia el, al parecer Alec no lo noto, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su hombro derecho. Tardo solo unos segundos para que Alec volteara y viera mi mano en su hombro, después se dio la vuelta completa y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Te perdono-susurré regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias-respondió.

Sin que yo me lo esperara sentí la fría mano de Alec sobre la mía, cubriéndola completamente. Sentí un escalofrió y una ligera corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi espina dorsal, trague saliva y lentamente fui deshaciendo el agarre.

Este fue un cuadro muy lindo, era la primera vez que manteníamos una conversación tranquila y sobre todo después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sin decir una sola palabra se fue acercando, ¡esto no podía estar pasando! Yo no supe que hacer, me quede en shock, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. Cerré mis ojos solo por unos segundos, sintiendo el frio, pero suave toque, en cuanto los abrí toda esa magia desapareció en cuanto vi la cara de el, de esa persona que me había destrozado el corazón, avente su mano y me tape la cara con mis manos al tiempo que las lagrimas volvían a hacerse presente, una tras otra. Cuando volteé a verlo nuevamente, aquella persona había desaparecido, solo se encontraba un confundido Alec viéndome sin poder entender lo que había pasado.

-Quiero entenderte Renesmee. Quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo tanto daño-

Quería responderle, decirle que no era su problema, que me dejara en paz. Pero en todo este tiempo, creo que el ah sido la primera persona que me ah dicho eso, la única persona que me quiere entender, que quiere saber lo que siento. Pero aun no podía decírselo, no le tenía la completa confianza como para contarle aquel secreto. Al ver que no respondía, salió de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

**¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado, lo que pasa es que mi compu ya no servía y mis padres me tuvieron que comprar otra jijiji :P pero bueno ahora si, estare todos los Viernes como siempre con un nuevo capi =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, besos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Plan a la perfección

"**Plan a la perfección"**

**Hola lindas lectoras, aquí estoy con muchos ánimos gracias a sus lindos reviews:**

**Brenda vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Y a todas las que me han apoyado, muchísimas gracias =)**

**Bueno, ahora si sin mas….disfruten de este capi.**

Alec POV.

Cerré el libro de un modo salvaje el sonido se escucho por toda la biblioteca. Cerré mis ojos y coloque mi mano en el puente de mi nariz, no lo podía evitar, seguía pensando en lo que le había hecho tanto daño a Renesmee. ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de ese cambio tan radical? Todos los que hablan de ella dicen que hubo "algo" pero nadie sabia que era, la familia Cullen oculto muy bien ese secreto, no querían que fuera revelado o…Renesmee no quería que nadie lo supiera. Después de dar un suspiro lleno de desesperación me levante de aquel sillón dejando el libro en el. Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, pero aunque no quisiera, lo seguía haciendo y no se porque.

-Hola hermano-saludo sonriente Jane, era algo muy raro en ella. Yo solo hice un gesto.

-Hola Jane-me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo,-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte.

-Muy bien-su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta Jane?-pregunte extrañado.

Ella no contesto, solo leía un libro con esa sonrisa, hasta que finalmente, tras unos segundos, lo cerró suavemente y volteo a verme.

-Pronto lo sabrás-palmeo mi hombro suavemente mientras susurraba,-pronto lo sabrás-y sin mas se fue. Volteé a verla mientras salía de la biblioteca, Demetri entro al segundo siguiente viendo a Jane con la misma confusión que yo tenia en estos momentos.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana Alec?-pregunto viéndome serio.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber-

-Nunca la había visto sonreír-dijo mirando hacia el vacio solo por unos segundos.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunte cortante, después de la amenaza que me había hecho hace unos días acerca de Renesmee, creo que lo mejor será medir nuestras distancias, no quería terminar mal con el, pero tampoco me dejaría si algún día quisiera enfrentarse con migo.

-Aro te espera en el salón-

-Renesmee, ¿no?-

-Lo mejor será que te apresures Alec, Aro es muy impaciente-yo solo asentí para después dirigirme hacia la puerta, corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia aquel salón en el cual, Aro me esperaba de pie con su sonrisa.

-Alec, ¡que alegría!-extendió sus brazos hacia mi.

-Maestro-hice una reverencia,-¿me mando llamar?-pregunte con respeto.

-Así es-se sentó en su trono,-necesito que me digas como te ah ido con Renesmee, ¿ah intentado escapar? ¿Ah pasado algo fuera de lo común?-pregunto interesado.

Abrí mi boca para comenzar, quería decirle que era una malcriada, que no sabia obedecer, que había intentado escapar hace unos días, que era una embustera, que me había querido convencer para dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero…por alguna razón, no lo hice, solo tome una bocanada de aire.

-No maestro, nada fuera de lo normal. Se ve desesperada por no poder salir, pero no ah intentado escaparse mientras yo estoy cerca de ella-respondí.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte. No se te olvide mantenerme al tanto de lo que suceda con Renesmee, o por si alguna vez ah querido o intentado escapar-dijo mi maestro Aro.

-Así lo hare maestro-respondí para después hacer un reverencia y salir del salón.

_-Idiota-_pensé en cuanto salí de la habitación. Pude haberle dicho todo a mi maestro, para que así pudiera tener su merecido aquella muchachita malcriada, ¿Por qué no lo hice? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. En cuanto llegue a mi habitación azote la puerta detrás de mi, me senté en la cama con desesperación y puse mi mano derecha en el puente de mi nariz, pude calmarme minutos después. Espero que Renesmee no me traiga mas problemas, porque si es así, estoy dispuesto a decirle a mi maestro todo, ¡absolutamente todo!

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Me against the music de Britney Spears and Madonna)**

Sonreí, mientras me acercaba a Jane, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, tenia miedo, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Renesmee?-pregunto con cierto nervio en la voz.

-En primera no me digas Renesmee, muy largo, dime…-mi sonrisa se borro,-dime Ren-sonrei de nuevo,-y en segunda, ¡claro que estoy segura! Tú solo déjame esto a mí-y sin más comencé a maquillarla, claro que no lo necesitaba, pero aun así lo hice. Puse un poco de color en sus ojos, luego en sus mejillas, no quería se viera muy pálida. Después de eso le puse solo un poco de brillo en sus labios. Cuando termine, la rodé, algo faltaba…¡claro! Me coloque detrás de ella, para después soltar su cabello.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-alzo su voz tomado su cabello nuevamente. Suspire con un poco de desesperación.

-Jane, esto lo hago por tu bien. Ahora suelta tu cabello, yo me encargare de esto…créeme, no te arrepentirás-susurre en su oído. Después de unos segundos ella soltó lentamente su cabello. Lo cepille, después tome la plancha para el cabello.

Cuando termine con su cabello la guie hasta mi cama donde había un vestido ajustado con estampado de leopardo.

-Ese es tu vestido-le señale aquel vestido. Ella se quedo parada, viendo el vestido, yo solo sonreí, sabia que se lo pondría, y lo hizo. Tomo el vestido con un poco de inseguridad, y después se dirigió hacia el baño. Yo me quede en el mismo lugar, me cruce de brazos y espere a que ella saliera.

-Ren, este vestido esta muy ajustado-se escucho su voz mientras salía del baño.

-Te ves….espectacular-reí. Y era la verdad, tenia las curvas necesarias, en el lugar necesario, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, se dio una vuelta para que pudiera ver bien desde todos los ángulos,-perfecto-susurre.

Corrí a darme una ducha, después me maquille y me puse un vestido dorado que brillaba con la luz y unas zapatillas del mismo color, esta vez deje mi cabello ondulado, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios. Volteé hacia donde se encontraba Jane, ella sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien, como siempre-

-Gracias-sonreí,-bien Jane, ya te sabes el plan-ella suspiro para asentir después,-¿estas lista?-pregunte.

-Si, estoy lista-

Le ayude a ponerse su capa en la que ocultaría el vestido, yo también me puse una, y así salimos hacia el salón. Antes de entrar Jane se mostro indiferente y dura conmigo, camino dentro del castillo.

-Maestro-hizo una reverencia.

-Jane, Renesmee, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Maestro, al parecer Ren…..esmee-yo solo abrí un poco mis ojos a casusa del error que había cometido, pero al parecer Aro no se dio cuenta de eso,-no se siente bien estando encerrada-

Aro guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Alec vino en la mañana-comenzó Aro,-me dijo como se había comportado Renesmee en estos últimos días-esto era el fin del plan, Alec me había descubierto delante de sus maestros, mis ilusiones se hicieron trizas,-y al parecer querida, has tenido un comportamiento muy aceptable. Así que te concederé salir al bosque si eso es lo que deseas-sonrió Aro.

Jane y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y luego volteé con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Aro, me encantaría distraerme un poco-

-Entonces llama a Alec y que el te acompañe-

-No, no maestro-intervino Jane,-me gustaría acompañarla yo, ya sabe…por si intenta escapar-la sonrisa de Jane me estremeció por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón Jane. Vayan, solo por un par de horas-

-Así será-respondí.

Corrimos a velocidad vampírica para llegar a la puerta del castillo, la secretaria solo nos vio, pero cuando Jane puso su mirada en ella, con nerviosismo se levanto y camino rápidamente por un pasillo. Cuando finalmente salimos del castillo, nos miramos con una sonrisa triunfante al tiempo que dejábamos caer las capas mientras caminábamos.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas! Ese es mi mas gran anhelo =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, y me alegra mucho el dia =)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi. Tratare de actualizar muy pronto!**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, besos!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mi novia

"**Mi ****novia****"**

**Hola lindas y hermosas lectoras! Si se que no actualice el viernes pasado y les pido disculpas. Pero llego con muchos ánimos dejándoles este capi =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo =) de verdad no saben que agradecida estoy, especialmente para:**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews =) me animaron mucho, y sus palabras me llenan de alegría =)**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Jane POV.

**(Play: I'm a slave 4 U de Britney Spears)**

Ya había oscurecido, pude ver el nombre del club aparecer y desaparecer de forma llamativa al igual que las luces que lo adornaban. El lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes ansiosos por querer pasar un buen rato, Renesmee y yo caminamos lentamente hacia aquel lugar, no podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer, nunca había desobedecido a mis maestros y mucho menos por una tontería, o capricho, que ahora tenia, me llegue a sentir insegura, quise regresar y quitarme el maquillaje y el peinado que, según yo, me hacían parecer ridícula y diferente. Pero recordé a aquella joven parada frente al espejo hace unos minutos, vi a alguien totalmente diferente a la Jane que todos llegaron a conocer, y eso me gusto, ya no quería ser la anticuada Jane, la sádica, la que era temida por todos, quería ser una joven que puede divertirse, quería sentirme viva de nuevo, quería vivir lo que no había podido en mis tiempos.

Así que con una sonrisa seguí caminando, pero ahora con mas seguridad en mi, esta era mi noche.

Volteé a ver de reojo a Renesmee la cual irradiaba felicidad, sonreía abiertamente, y parecía modelar en lugar de caminar. Sentí un poco de celos al ver lo decidida que estaba, su objetivo era llegar al club, pero cuando me volteo a ver, aquella confianza también me lleno, reí mas abiertamente y juntas llegamos a las puertas del club, donde docenas de jóvenes le pedían al guardia de seguridad poder entrar.

Algunos chicos nos siguieron con la mirada, otros abrieron paso, pude sentir la mirada de odio y envidia por parte de algunas chicas. Renesmee solo le sonrió coquetamente al guardia, y el nos dejo entrar sin chistar, entramos corriendo subiendo las pequeñas escaleras decoradas con una alfombra roja y abrimos las puertas. La música se escuchaba en el lugar completamente, de vez en cuando las luces aparecían pero solo duraban una milésima de segundo antes de volver a desaparecer, gracias a mi vista vampírica pude ver cientos de chicos bailando al ritmo de la música, rozando sus cuerpos con la pareja, otros se encontraban tomando, conquistando una chica, o solo viendo a los demás bailar.

Renesmee tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la pista de baile, donde comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin esperar un segundo mas, yo solo me quede parada en medio de la pista, viendo como bailaba Renesmee, sin saber que hacer.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: My prerogative de Britney Spears)**

Lo había logrado, por fin había podido dejar ese aburrido castillo, y había llegado aquí, había llegado a mi mundo, a lo que en realidad me llenaba, me hacía sentir libre, me hacía olvidarme de todo. Cerré mis ojos, y comencé a bailar en medio de la pista, no me importaba como bailaba, solo me deje llevar por la música, recuperando el tiempo que había perdido estando encerrada en el castillo todo este tiempo. Cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, pude ver a Jane mirándome fijamente, al parecer no sabia que hacer.

-Vamos Jane-la acerque un poco a mi jalándola ligeramente del brazo,-solo déjate llevar-reí, seguí bailando lentamente para que ella pudiera imitar mis movimientos, y tras un pequeño intento se rindió.

-Esto es ridículo-grito para que la pudiera escuchar.

-No lo es, vamos-

Después de un suspiro, lo volvió a intentar nuevamente, esta vez moviendo un poco más sus caderas, al principio parecía insegura de sus movimientos, pero al ver que asentía sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a bailar libremente. No la había visto así, moviéndose de manera sensual, alzando sus brazos riendo, pero al verla, me dio la impresión de que después de la confesión que Jane me dijo y de planear como escapar del castillo, no solo lo hacia por mi, también lo hacia por ella, la quería ayudar, quería que ella recuperara el tiempo que estuvo encerrada sin saber nada del mundo exterior. Cuando la canción termino, la guie hasta la barra donde pedí una bebida, ahí fue donde un par de chicos se sentaron al lado de nosotras con el propósito de conquistarnos y con la invitación para bailar.

-No gracias-respondí, Jane solo me vio con la esperanza de que también le respondiera al chico que le había preguntado a ella, pero yo solo sonreí y tome un sorbo a la bebida que tenia en la mano.

-Si-respondió después de tragar saliva, cuando se levanto se acomodo su vestido y camino con el chico hacia la pista, yo los seguí con la mirada, pero después volteé, sabia que Jane sabia como cuidarse y defenderse, por lo tanto no necesitaría de mi vigilancia. Tome un par de tragos mas, esperando a Jane, después de algunos minutos me rendí volteando nuevamente hacia la pista. Abrí mis ojos al ver a Jane bailando sensualmente rozando su cuerpo con el del chico, los brazos de Jane estaban en los hombros de el y reía abiertamente.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!-escuche una voz detrás de mi para después sentir su helado brazo apretando fuertemente el mío a la altura de mi codo.

Alec POV.

Busque a mi hermana en su habitación, en la biblioteca, en los lugares donde sabia que podía encontrarla, pero falle en el intento. Arruge mi frente ante tal confusión y sin mas corrí hacia el salón.

-Maestro, no encuentro a mi hermana por ningún lugar y me preguntaba si la habían mandado a una misión-dije después de dedicarles una reverencia.

-¡Nada de eso mi querido Alec! Jane no esta aquí porque se fue con Renesmee-dijo Aro sonriente. Abrí mis ojos como platos con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Salieron?-pregunte después de tragar saliva.

-Si, al parecer Renesmee ya no soporta estar aquí encerrada, y como nos diste el reporte de su buen comportamiento decidí que podía salir con la supervisión de Jane-me explico mi maestro.

-Y, ¿tiene mucho que salieron?-pregunte casualmente, no quería levantar las sospechas de Aro.

-Un par de horas, regresaran en cualquier momento-respondió tomándole poca importancia al asunto, no sabia lo que había causado con esa decisión mi maestro.

Después de una reverencia me retire del salón, pase la mano por mi cabello con tal de controlar mi furia y nerviosismo. Se de lo que es capaz de hacer Renesmee, pero Jane no era tan tonta como para dejarse enredar por Renesmee, ella no caería en la tentación. Así que decidí esperar pacientemente, a que regresaran, por que, conociendo a mí hermana, estaba segura que la traería de vuelta en el tiempo acordado.

Después de ir a la biblioteca y leer un libro por un buen rato, viendo a la ventana en frecuentes ocasiones, viendo el cielo estrellado, cerré el libro con un poco de duda. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ellas no regresaban, de repente comencé a recordar y….¡claro! ¡Como no pude haberme dado cuenta antes! El olor de Renesmee en la ropa de Jane, sus buen comportamiento después de hablar con ella, la felicidad de Jane hoy… ¡¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y no me di cuenta antes?! Renesmee había estado tramando algo antes, ¡y con mi hermana! Golpe la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de mi con fuerza haciéndola pedazos al instante, trate de controlarme respirando profundamente, me acomode mi traje y salí de la biblioteca a velocidad vampírica dirigiéndome hacia la salida del castillo.

-Aro pregunta por Jane y Renesmee-dijo la secretaria en cuanto me vio.

-Dile que están en la habitación de Renesmee-respondí sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sabía que mi maestro no se atrevería a desconfiar en mí. Cuando Salí del castillo vi dos capas, las capas de los Vulturis, tiradas en la entrada, las tome para poder oler su esencia, eran de Jane y Renesmee, con esas esencias comencé a buscarlas. No habían ido al bosque, se dirigían hacia la ciudad, arrugé mi frente y sin mas comencé a buscarlas siguiendo su esencia, y aunque ya tenia un idea de donde se encontraban, quise comprobarlo, lo cual dio el resultado que esperaba….en un club. Me detuve frente al club y suspire al tiempo que apretaba el puente de mi nariz, ¿Jane aquí?

En cuanto entre comencé a buscarlas, y aunque fue un poco difícil y tras unos minutos de una búsqueda intensa logre ver el cuerpo de Renesmee. Estaba dándome la espalda tomando no se que cosa, lo cual se veía que ella disfrutaba, sus risos caían despreocupadamente en su espalda, dándole un toque inocente, lo cual rompió con su ajustado y escotado vestido, dándole el toque sensual y coqueto, sus piernas estaban cruzadas, lo cual hacia que los chicos voltearan para admirar su belleza, sus codos se encontraban contra la barra. Relaje mi cuerpo, después de ver aquellos pequeños detalles en ella, se veía….sensual, hermosa….¡que diablos! Al recordar lo que había intentado y logrado hacer la ira recorrió mi cuerpo y me acerque a ella sin pensarlo un segundo mas.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!-pregunte apretando mi mandíbula. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y trago saliva, se veía que tenían miedo.

-¡Suéltame!-fue lo primero que ordeno tratando de zafarse.

-No hasta que me digas donde esta-ella abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

-Nos vamos de aquí-dije después de unos segundos de silencio tras esperar una respuesta.

-No-se zafo de mi agarre,-necesito terminar mi bebida-y sin más se volvió a sentar y comenzó a tomarse su bebida, pero yo la volví a jalar a la altura del codo.

-Dije que nos vamos-dije aun mas enojado, ella hizo un gesto y después gimió.

-¡Ey! Amigo déjala en paz-Renesmee y yo volteamos para ver a un chico…apuesto, si, lo admito,-ella no es nada de ti, así que no la toques-termino.

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa torcida.

-Te equivocas-acerque a Renesmee hacia mi de una manera ruda para después poner mi mano en su espalda baja, ella solo me vio con confusión y después volteo a ver al chico y a la chica que se encontraba al lado de el, ella lo detenía poniendo una mano en su pecho, -es mi novia-respondí para después voltear con una sonrisa, pareciendo estar feliz, la tome por el mentón y sin mas la acerque hacia mi, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Renesmee no movió sus labios por unos segundos, pero luego sentí su mano en mi cabello acerándome hacia ella al tiempo que movía sus labios, sincronizándolos con los míos. Después de unos segundos la aleje, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por uno segundos mas, volteé hacia donde se encontraba el chico y alce mi ceja. El solo alzo sus manos y se alejo del lugar, no sin antes ver a aquella chica rubia para guiñarle un ojo y alejarse, vi mas detalladamente a aquella chica, la cual mantenía su cabeza baja frente a mi… ¡Jane!

Tome a las dos a la altura del codo.

-Nos vamos de aquí-y sin más nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

**¿Qué les pareció? =D espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y ya saben…un review me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y es mi mejor paga =) y además, me gusta mucho saber su opinión acerca de cada capi ^.^**

**Tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, que espero sea el próximo viernes, puntualita jijijiji :P**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, espero leernos muy pronto.**

**Besos! 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Débil

"**Débil"**

**Hola! Ahora si lo logre! Y aunque sea nochecita actualicé un viernes =D gracias a todas las hermosas lectoras que me apoyan, especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Wilmari**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews ^.^ no saben que feliz me hicieron =)**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-Ve a tu habitación Jane-dije señalando el pasillo con la cabeza baja.

-Hermano…-comenzó pero la interrumpí.

-¡Que te vayas!-alce mi voz la cual hizo eco en el pasillo vacio. Respiraba agitadamente, no quería desquitar mi furia contra ellas, aunque se lo merecían. Me habían visto la cara y se había escapado sin importarles lo que mis maestros me hubieran podido hacer, ya que Renesmee estaba a mi cuidado. Jane no dijo nada, a los pocos segundos los tacones hicieron eco en los pasillos mientras se alejaba quitándose la capa que les había puesto antes de entrar al castillo para que nadie se percatara de lo bien vestidas que estaban.

-Y tu-tome fuerte a Renesmee a la altura del codo, ella soltó un pequeño gemido,-te vas conmigo a tu habitación-

-Yo puedo sola-trato de zafarse, pero no la deje, me la lleve a grandes zancadas.

Renesmee POV.

-¡Eres un idiota!-grite mientras mi mano golpeaba su mejilla izquierda. Alec volteo su cabeza hacia el lado derecho a causa de la bofetada que le acaba de dar. A los pocos segundos volteo con su mano en la mejilla, con una sonrisa burlona, sabia que no le había dolido en lo más mínimo, pero de alguna manera quería demostrarle lo furiosa que estaba ahora, ¿¡como se había atrevido a besarme!?

-No me digas que no te gusto-se burlo, abrí mis ojos como platos, mi mano estaba lista para bofetear su mejilla derecha esta vez, pero su mano helada tomo mi muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunto alzando una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Eso quiere decir que te detesto, no te quiero ver, te quiero fuera de mi vida-grite histérica.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto para después jalarme atrayéndome hacia el,-porque no fue eso lo que dijeron tus labios cuando te besaba-susurro a solo centímetros de mis labios.

Su frio aliento me golpeo la cara y aquel escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero tenia que reaccionar, tenia que defenderme, no me podía dejar llevar por…¿esto? Abrí mis ojos para después alejarme de el, entrando a mi habitación.

-Pues déjame decirte que tus besos no son lo mejor-me limpie los labios con mi dedo pulgar. Sin que yo me lo esperara Alec me jalo por la cintura, para después voltearme, lo único que sentí después fueron sus labios contra los míos, besándome salvajemente. Trate de alejarme, pero su mano apretaba mi cabello para que no pudiera escapar.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?-pregunto con la respiración agitada.

-Eres un…-me interrumpió.

-Si, lo se. Un idiota, atrevido, un ser detestable. Pero tu…-me apunto con su dedo índice mientras caminaba hacia mi,-eres una embustera, mentirosa, que solo busca su propio beneficio, ¡usaste a mi hermana para tus planes! Y eso si no te lo voy a perdonar-para ese entonces me encontraba sentada en mi cama con Alec frente a mí,-tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero deja a mi hermana en paz-

**(Play: Muñeca de trapo de La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

Mi respiración se encontraba agitada, no lo había visto así desde que lo conocí, se había burlado de mi, se había reído delante de mi, pero nunca me había reclamado ni nada por el estilo. Volteé hacia otro lado para poder retener las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, trague saliva para poderme deshacer de aquel nudo en mi garganta…si tan solo supiera porque lo hago. Si por un segundo pudiera estar en mi lugar y sentir aquello que me atrapa y me hunde hasta el más oscuro rincón. Rindiéndome finalmente deje que la primer lagrima saliera, lo cual ocasiono que las demás se escaparan.

-Tienes razón Alec-trate de hablar,-no usare a tu hermana para mis planes. Ella…ella es muy inocente para estar en mi mundo-dije sin verlo a los ojos.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, nadie se movía de sus lugares, solo estábamos Alec y yo en mi habitación, mis sollozos eran los únicos que hacían eco. Y es que…¡no quería que Alec me viera débil! Pero no podía, no podía alejar esos sentimientos. Sentí su mano en mi mentón para hacerme verlo a los ojos, se había hincado y ahora me veía con compasión.

-Nunca voy a poder comprenderte Renesmee-

-Ni lo intentes-forcé una sonrisa,-ni mis padres han podido-

-Eres débil…y muy inocente también-susurro. Yo solo respire agitadamente tratando de callar los sollozos que de vez en cuando se me escapaban, reí.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas-

-Eso es lo que veo-dijo, su mirada era tan profunda en esos momentos,-tratas de hacerte la fuerte, la niña malcriada, la que no tiene sentimientos, pero eso es solo por apariencias. Tu no eres así-dijo,-y aunque no lo admitas yo se que dentro de ti hay alguien débil, una niña con necesidad de amor y compresión-

Trate de que las lagrimas no salieran nuevamente, nadie me había dicho algo tan cierto como lo que acababa de decir Alec. Las personas que conocían a mi familia, veían lo externo en mi, solo veían una chica rebelde, solo veían a la oveja negra de la familia Cullen. Mis padres, solo veían a la niña malcriada en la que me había vuelto desde lo que paso, pero nunca hicieron el intento por saber lo que pasaba en mi interior. Nunca vieron las noches en las que lloraba al sentirme impotente por querer cambiar, por no querer decepcionarlos, nunca vieron mi corazón…tan dolido y roto.

-Alec…-trate de decirle que se fuera, que me dejara sola para así poder llorar a mi antojo, pero el me puso sus dedo índice en mi boca, callándome. Yo solo deje salir mis sollozos, apreté las sabanas con todas mis fuerzas, pero al no contenerme mas me abalance sobre Alec, lo abrace fuerte, me derrumbe frente a el.

-Tranquila-me calmo poniendo una mano en mi espalda baja y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda.

Alec POV.

La vi derrumbarse frente a mi, en ese momento ya no era la Renesmee malcriada, la que hacia lo contrario a lo que le decía. Era la inocente, la débil. No niego que hace unos minutos tenia ganas de llevarla con mis maestros y decirles lo que había hecho, y que además había manipulado a mi hermana para realizar sus planes. Pero al verla así, todo eso desapareció de mi cabeza, su llanto no cesaba, tampoco me soltaba. Después de unos minutos fue soltándome poco a poco, se limpio sus lágrimas para quedar frente a mí.

-Creo que tienes que ir con tu hermana…para platicar-dijo con su cabeza baja.

No quería irme dejándola en ese estado.

-No, ella estará bien. Mañana tendré tiempo para hablar con ella-

Comenzó a levantarse del piso, pero yo fui mas rápido, le ayude a levantarse. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacia el baño, después de unos minutos salió con su pijama y se dirigió hacia la cama. Yo solo la vi, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas-se escucho su voz cansada, detrás de mi,-se que es absurdo-forzó una sonrisa, -quédate aquí, quédate conmigo-trago saliva.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, pero con solo verla me rendí y camine hacia Renesmee. Los dos nos acostamos en la cama, con un poco de desconfianza Renesmee se acerco a mi para colocar suavemente su mano en mi pecho. Después de unos minutos solo se escuchaba la profunda respiración de Renesmee, finalmente se había dormido, la contemple mientras dormía. Se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa…como todo un ángel. Debatí antes de acercar mi mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

-No entiendo que puede destrozar de esta manera a un ser tan hermoso como tu-susurre.

-Jake…Jake, no por favor-dijo Renesmee entre sueños mientras se removía en la cama.

¿Jacob? ¿El licántropo?

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? =0**

**Se que han estado esperando cual fue el pasado tan doloroso que hizo que Renesmee cambiara, y aquí les traigo una pequeña pista =) para que vayan pensando mas o menos que fue o quien fue el causante de que Nessie ahora sea asi. Claro que no las dejare con la duda, llegara el momento en el que saldrá a la luz su pasado ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas lectoras, y ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga y me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo ^.^**

**Espero actualizar a tiempo todos los viernes =)**

**Cuidense mucho lindas! Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11 Que venga la fiesta

"**Que venga la fiesta"**

**Hola lindas lectoras =) aquí llego con muchos animos para dejarles un capi mas de esta historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo lindas, no saben lo mucho que eso me ah ayudado ;)**

**Especialmente a:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Wi XD**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas, no saben el animo que me dan.**

**También estoy super feliz porqueee…¡ya hicimos 51 reviews en estos 10 capis! La verdad me siento muy emocionada, muchas gracias! =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Di un bostezo involuntario para removerme en la cama después, gire hacia mi lado izquierdo donde sentí el cuerpo de alguien, abrí mis ojos como platos para levantarme y darme cuenta que Alec me veía fijamente a los ojos. Lo vi extrañada, pero después los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presente en mi memoria, suspire para después recostarme nuevamente en la cama, tape mis ojos con mi brazo derecho. Estaba avergonzada con Alec, me había visto débil, estaba lista para escuchar burlarse de mí, pero no, el silencio seguía reinando en mi habitación.

-Si quieres burlarte hazlo ya-solté finalmente sin verlo a los ojos. Pude escuchar una risa por lo bajo.

-Te ves hermosa-apuesto que estaba sonriendo en estos momentos. Antes de que viera mi sonrojo, busque la sabana y me tape con ella.

-¡No es cierto!-me defendí,-me veo horrible y tu lo sabes-

Las manos de Alec tomaron la sabana y la bajaron suavemente, volteé a verlo con un poco de vergüenza. Sonreía juguetonamente, yo también le sonreí.

-¿Buenos días?-dije, Alec comenzó a reírse, yo sonreí abiertamente. Alec se recostó y puso una mano en su estomago, cuando su risa al fin ceso, volteo a verme aun sonriendo.

-Buenos días-

No podía negar que se veía como todo un ángel con esa sonrisa, ¡pero claro! El era eso…no, era mejor que un ángel. Me levante de la cama para dirigirme hacia el baño donde moje mi cara con agua fría, después sujete mi cabello.

-Y, ¿Qué soñaste anoche?-pregunto Alec, que para ese entonces, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

_-El mismo sueño de siempre-_pensé, pero no le diría eso a Alec, aun no. Trague saliva.

-Nada-pude ver por el espejo a Alec acercarse a mi con ese caminar tan sensual y característico de el, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, volteé a verlo, el levanto su ceja.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-pregunte despreocupada.

-¿Acaso nadie te ah dicho…-se acero a mi oído, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho,-…que hablas dormida?-pregunto alejándose de mi con una sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos, _¡tonta!_ Me dije a mi misma, había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, siempre era el mismo sueño, así que estoy casi segura de que había dicho el nombre de…esa persona. Alec me seguía mirando, sonreía triunfante, sabia que no descansaría hasta saber porque mencione aquel nombre.

-¡Mi bolsa!-corrí hacia mi habitación, la busque con la mirada.

-Esta en aquel sofá-contesto Alec haciendo un ademán hacia el pequeño sofá cerca de mi tocador. Corrí a velocidad vampírica, tome mi bolsa fuertemente y la lleve con mucho cuidado hacia mi closet…si la fiesta no venia hacia mi, yo haría mi propia fiesta, justo como Alec me había dicho tiempo atrás.

-No lo ocultes mas Ren-hizo énfasis en mi sobrenombre,-dime que soñaste-

-Creo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer-le sonreí.

Se sentó en el sofá.

-Pues fíjate, que hoy no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer-se burlo. Suspire pesadamente, Alec solo hacia las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran en realidad. Camine a paso lento hasta la esquina de la cama donde me senté, vi mis manos por unos segundos antes de exhalar.-Alec…-enfoco esta vez su mirada en mi,-¿alguna vez te ah pasado algo que es difícil de contar?-pregunte.

Se mantuvo en silencio analizando la pregunta que le acababa de realizar.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo,-hace mucho…mucho tiempo-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. Miraba hacia el vacio, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, parecía como si estuviera reviviendo aquel evento. Después de unos segundos se levanto,-pero no tiene caso hablar de eso-se levanto del sofá y sin mas salió de mi habitación.

Alec POV.

No quería hablar mas con Renesmee, así que comencé a caminar alejándome de su habitación. Tampoco quería ir a la biblioteca sabia que mi hermana se encontraría ahí en estos momentos, y para ser honesto no me encontraba a la mejor disposición para hablar de lo que paso anoche. Sabia que Jane se sentía culpable, y necesitaba darme una explicación a lo ocurrido, pero este no era el mejor momento. Decidí ir a mi habitación, necesitaba estar tranquilo, lejos de todo y de todos, abrí la puerta y la esencia de mi hermana se encontraba allí.

-Jane, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta de madera detrás de mi. Vestía como siempre lo había hecho, se encontraba con la cabeza baja, viendo sus dedos, los cuales se movían de forma nerviosa. Después de unos segundos de esperar su respuesta, finalmente me vio a los ojos.

-Alec…-exhalo,-perdón-fue lo único que dijo antes de correr a mis brazos.

Al principio no hice nada, solo me quede en la misma posición, pero finalmente me rendí ante ella. La abrace de forma cariñosa y comprensiva, entendí que aunque ya hubieran pasado siglos desde que obtuvimos la inmortalidad Jane aun seguía siendo una adolescente, una adolescente con curiosidad por saber el mundo que la rodea, por experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Jane-susurre,-entiendo porque lo hiciste-dije finalmente.

-Pero no debi-respondio mientras mantenía oculta su cara en mi pecho,-lo que hice estuvo mal-

Suspire. Y además de eso me dejaron solo en ese problema, si los maestros se hubieran enterado de lo que este par hizo la noche anterior, el castigo seria para mi. Por no tener cuidado con Renesmee, y también por no saber controlar a mi hermana, pero de alguna forma nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, para el bien mío.

Aun abrazados lleve a mi hermana hasta la cama donde los dos nos sentamos.

-Todo esta bien Jane, no te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?-tome su mentón para que me viera a los ojos, ella asintió,-ahora lo mas importante es que nadie se entere de lo que paso anoche-

Pero antes de que Jane pudiera responder, alguien más lo hizo.

-Y, ¿Qué paso anoche?-se escucho una voz masculina.

Renesmee POV.

No había salido de mi habitación en todo el día, no tenía la necesidad de alimentarme este día. Así que decidí relajarme…o más bien quería un tiempo a solas para planear mi próxima fuga a un club nocturno. Esta vez seria más difícil, Alec no solo me estaría vigilando a mí, sino también a su hermana. Así que este plan tendría que ser diferente al que realizamos esta vez, ya que si le pedíamos permiso a Aro estoy segura que Alec nos delataría…si no es que ya lo hizo. Tal vez ya le dijo a sus maestros, cerré mis ojos. Tenia miedo, no sabia de lo que los hermanos podrían hacerme si descubren que me escape y no solo eso…que me lleve a unos de los miembros mas valiosos de la guardia Vulturi.

Sin poderme contener un segundo mas, corrí hacia mi closet y busque mi bolso. Con mucho cuidado puse el bolso en la cama, abrí el cierre y saque un par de botellas de alcohol, sonreí.

-Bien….que empiece la fiesta-

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¿pensaban que Ren iba a hacer eso? Bueno pues ya ven que esta linda adolescente también tiene sus mañas XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y ya saben como decírmelo…con un review. Me gusta mucho saber su opinión, y además que es mi mejor paga..me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Qué creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo? =) si quieren saben entonces no se pierdan el próximo capi =) tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda lindas.**

**Cuidense muxo! Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12 Ayúdame

"**Ayúdame"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Vengo con muchos ánimos y con un nuevo capi =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo lindas. Especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**AlynMyName**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, me mantuvieron con una sonrisa enorme =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Alec POV.

Necesitaba estar seguro que Renesmee se encontraba en su habitación, que no estaba tramando algo para escaparse nuevamente del castillo, esta vez no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya y mucho menos que se fuera con mi hermana. Camine hacia su habitación, donde me detuve, arrugé mi nariz al oler un olor extraño cerca, agudice mi oído donde escuche los sollozos de Renesmee.

Sin siquiera tocar, abrí la habitación de forma casi inaudible. Renesmee se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de su cama, sostenía una botella con solo un poco de liquido en el. El maquillaje de Renesmee se encontraba estropeado a causa de las múltiples lágrimas que se encontraban en sus mejillas.

-¿Renesmee?-corrí hacia ella para hincarme frente a una destrozada chica. Ella alzo su cabeza, sonrió débilmente.

-Hice mi propia fiesta-rio, pero solo duro segundos,-como tú me dijiste-

-Pues déjame decirte que no fue una buena idea, mírate-trate de quitarle la bebida que sostenía, pero ella se reusó.

-No, no-dijo con un poco de esfuerzo,-ella…ella es la única que me entiende-abrazo la botella,-ella sabe mi dolor, ella me comprende-comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué dolor?-pregunte. Si. Sabia que me estaba aprovechando de su estado para sacarle la verdad, pero no tenia otra opción, quería saber que le había hecho tanto daño.

-Nadie mas me entiende, nadie sabe mi dolor-

Después de un suspiro finalmente trate de quitarle la botella.

-Estas tomada Renesmee, no sabes lo que dices-

-Claro que lo se-alzo su dedo índice, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras,-¡ustedes! Ustedes son los que no saben-

No puedo negar que me dolió verla así, ella no lo merecía, no debía de sufrir como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Estaba echando a perder su vida, pero aun no sabía porque…debió de haber sido algo muy fuerte para ella.

-Ven-la tome a la altura del codo, para llevarla al baño.

Aun con ropa la metí a la regadera donde abrí la llave del agua fría.

-¿Qué haces Alec? Déjame salir-alzo su voz mientras trataba de salirse, pero se lo impedí. Finalmente después de unos minutos comenzó a reaccionar, tomo sus rodillas con sus manos. Cuando supe que finalmente se le había bajado la borrachera, cerré la llave del agua fría.

-Toma-le entregue una bata,-pontela, te espero afuera-y sin mas salí del baño.

No tuve que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos Renesmee salió descalza con una toalla en su cabello y la bata en su cuerpo. Camino lentamente hacia mí con la cabeza baja, al parecer se había acordado de lo que había hecho y se sentía apenada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunte aun sentado en la cama. Ella solo asintió, se sentó en el sofá lentamente.

-Lo lamento-fue lo único que dijo.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo Renesmee, tienes que perdonarte tu misma-ella volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Necesito encontrar una salida-respondió mientras se abrazaba ella misma al tiempo que un par de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas,-no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda-

-Esa no es ayuda, solo te hace mas daño-ella negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No, eso me ayuda. Me ayuda a olvidar-

-¿No puedes hacerlo tu misma?-la vi con cautela.

-No-negó nuevamente,-yo sola no puedo-

Cansado de la baja autoestima que Renesmee tiene, camine a grandes zancadas hacia ella, la levante de forma brusca a la altura del codo y la sacudí ligeramente, deteniendo sus hombros.

-¿Qué no entiendes Renesmee?-grite,-¡la única que te estas haciendo daño eres tu!-la señale con mi dedo índice.

-¿Y que?-se soltó de mi agarre,-ya no tiene caso pelear por esto Alec. Ya me han hecho daño…mucho daño. Que mas da si ahora el daño me lo hago yo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su tocador.

-No quieres sufrir-di unos pasos hacia ella,-no quieres recordar. Pero tu misma haces que los recuerdos vengan a ti-ella volteo, después de unos segundos se acerco a mi.

-Tú no entiendes-me reclamo.

-¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para resignarte y seguir adelante con tu vida?-grite.

-¡No!-grito.

-Deja todo eso Renesmee-la tome por las muñecas,-solo aprende a olvidar-ella me vio a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Mejor…-susurro,-¿Por qué no me ayudas a olvidar tú?-

**(Play: Mr. Saxobeat de Alexandra Stan)**

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar Renesmee estampo sus labios contra los míos besándolos de una manera salvaje y llena de necesidad, trate de alejarla pero ella me lo impidió apretando sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la pasión y yo también comencé a besarla salvajemente, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, haciéndolo todavía mas seductor.

En un ágil movimiento Renesmee coloco ambas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, yo las tome y la apreté un poco más hacia mí haciendo que ella gimiera. Sin esperar un segundo mas la lleve hacia la cama donde caí encima de ella, rompimos aquel beso, Renesmee respiraba agitadamente mientras me veía a los ojos, yo también la vi. Me encontraba en un dilema, no sabia si seguir con el juego que Renesmee me acababa de proponer, pero al verla asentir y al jalarme por el saco, supe que Renesmee en verdad quería jugar.

Sin pensarlo más estampe nuevamente mis labios contra los de ella. Renesmee me quito el saco de una manera brusca, usando su fuerza vampírica, yo hice lo mismo con la bata que cubría su escultural cuerpo. Acaricie su cintura y mantuve mis manos allí, ella despeino mi cabello y lo apretó cuando baje mis labios para besar su cuello.

Nos hicimos uno solo cuando la pasión por fin nos lleno y tomo posesión de nuestros cuerpos. Renesmee gimió para después rasguñar mi espalda, al sentir sus manos solo pude arquearme. Bese el comienzo de sus pechos para volver a subir y besar sus labios, su aliento en mi oído hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo, tome las manos de Renesmee y las entrelace con las mías. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando Renesmee comenzó a removerse en la cama, apreté un poco más sus manos y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando todo termino, Renesmee trato de recuperar su respiración. Se acerco a mi, donde puso una mano en mi pecho y minutos después finalmente cayo en un sueño profundo, mientras que yo…yo solo pude contemplar el techo haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Qué habíamos hecho?

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? :0**

**¿Pensaron que esto pasaría entre esta parejita?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review!**

**¿Qué creen que pasara después?**

**Espero actualizar este capi lindas.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	13. Chapter 13 Error

"**Error"**

**Hola hermosas! =) vengo con muchos animos trayéndoles este nuevo capi.**

**Como siempre, quiero darle gracias por todo su apoyo lindas =) en verdad gracias!**

**Especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**AlynMyName**

**MJ Crdenas**

**Karly15**

**Yani**

**Twilightnumberone**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas! Me dejaron con una sonrisota enorme! =D**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Me removí en la cama. No me acordaba de nada…delo único que me acordaba era que Alec me había metido a la ducha por la fuerza, después…me quede dormida. No…Alec y yo discutimos, poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente. Abrí mis ojos como platos al tiempo que daba un salto para sentarme en la cama. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, de repente, alguien encendió la luz de la lámpara, di un pequeño salto.

-Alec-lo mire horrorizada. El pecho de Alec se encontraba completamente desnudo, mire mas abajo…y por suerte se encontraba cubierto por la sabana, me sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenas noches. Tengo que admitir-se acerco a mi,-que dormiste mucho, mas de lo que espere-

-¿Qué haces…así?-pregunte.

-Por favor Ren, no me digas que no te acuerdas-sonrió burlonamente.

Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente. El y yo besándonos…recostándome en la cama…¡no!

-No, no, no, no-comencé a negar con mi cabeza,-eso estuvo mal, muy mal-me dije a mi misma. No era posible, no habíamos hecho…lo que yo pensaba.

-Y luego dicen que los hombres son los que no tienen memoria-

-¡Cállate!-grite. Tenia que poner en orden mis ideas y pensamientos, ¿Qué estupidez había cometido?

Respiraba agitadamente mientras los recuerdos seguían haciéndose presente, tape mi cara con mis manos. Después de unos segundos en esa posición y al no escuchar ni un ruido lentamente fui quitando mis manos, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con Alec a solo centímetros de mi cara.

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, después de lo que había ocurrido, como no hacerlo.

-Alec yo…-quería disculparme, quería decirle que había sido un error lo que había ocurrido, aunque claro, eso ya no serbia de nada, pero me callo poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca.

-No comiences con que esto fue un error-parece que también lee mentes,-porque tu así lo quisiste-y sin mas me dio un apasionado beso para después salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Alec POV.

No puedo decir que me sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Renesmee, pero tampoco podía debilitarme ante ella, no podía decirle que habíamos cometido el error mas grande del mundo, que esto nunca debió ser, por dentro también sentía lo mismo que ella, sentía un gran arrepentimiento.

No sabía lo que pasaría después de lo que había sucedido, no sabía como comportarme ante ella, ni que decirle después, me aleje de su habitación.

-Alec-me detuve, volteé lentamente después de unos segundos.

-Hermana-la salude.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Renesmee?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás, no podía dejar que Jane oliera la esencia de Renesmee en mi, ya que obviamente se daría cuenta de lo que hicimos.

-Estoy a cargo de ella, no lo recuerdas-respondí, al parecer esa era la mejor respuesta.

-¿En serio?-pregunto alzando una ceja, trague saliva.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-pregunte como si no tuviera nada que esconder.

Ella se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Hermano-sonrió como una niña inocente,-dale gracias al cielo que fui yo…la que caminaba por estos pasillos mientras….estabas a cargo de Renesmee-y sin más se alejo.

Sentí como mis facciones cambiaban. Jane había escuchado todo, no puede ser.

-No te preocupes hermano, no le diré nada a nadie-agrego mientras desaparecía de aquel pasillo.

Cerré mis ojos a causa de lo vulnerable que me encontraba en esos momentos.

-Alec-volteé al instante al escuchar mi nombre.

-Dime Félix-respondí.

-Aro desea verte a ti y a Renesmee en el salón-

-Claro. Iremos enseguida-dije dándole poca importancia. Di un suspiro mientras volvía a caminar hacia la habitación de Renesmee.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación?-alzo su voz.

-Así como me atreví a…-corrió a velocidad vampírica para tapas mi boca con su mano.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar esto en tu vida-me vio con enojo,-fue un error, una grandísima estupidez de parte mía. Esto no debió ser, nunca debió ser…-

-Pero fue Ren. Lo hicimos realidad-la interrumpí.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

-Aro quiere vernos ahora mismo-respondí.

Renesmee no dijo nada, después de unos minutos salió del baño con un diminuto vestido. La mire de abajo para arriba, no podía caer en la tentación nuevamente, ni porque mi subconsciente me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos en este momento, no tuve otra opción mas que voltear hacia otra parte para así poder alejar esas ideas.

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo y sin mas nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

Abrí la gran puerta de madera para que Renesmee entrara primero, yo camine detrás de ella.

-¡Renesmee! Hermosa como siempre-bajo las escaleras mí maestro con una sonrisa para besar la mano de Renesmee después.

-Aro, hola-dijo Renesmee para tragar saliva después.

-Te mande llamar solo para ver como te sientes en el castillo. Lo cual te ah sentado muy bien por cierto-Ren soltó un pequeña risita.

-Gracias Aro-sonrió,-me siento muy bien. Todos me han tratado…muy bien-por un segundo desvió su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

Renesmee POV.

Así que Alec quería jugar este juego. Muy bien, entonces yo también haría como si no me importara.

-Me da mucho gusto querida-se dirigió hacia Alec.

-¿Alguna novedad Alec?-mi sonrisa se borro por completo. Alec me tenía en sus manos, podía decirle la verdad para vengarse de mí o podía quedarse callado lo cual yo creo que seria un milagro.

-Ninguna maestro-respondió. ¿Eso era todo?,-Renesmee se ah portado…muy bien-sonrió. Apreté mi mandíbula.

-En ese caso, pueden retirarse-

Salimos del salón. Comencé a dar grandes zancadas hacia mi habitación, no me esperaría a que Alec me acompañara, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-Idiota-murmure. De pronto una mano me jalo para después taparme la boca con la intención de que no gritara.

-¿Me llamabas?-quite su mano de mi boca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco?-lo empuje, alejándolo de mi.

El solo rio, pero nunca dijo nada.

-Si, vamos. Di lo todo lo que tengas que decirme, búrlate por lo que hice-le reclame.

-No Ren-por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuche mi nuevo sobrenombre en sus labios,-mi hermana sabe todo-dijo.

Trate de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu le dijiste!-alce mi voz.

-No-me callo,-ella…bueno…digamos que nos escucho-

Pude sentir como el sonrojo llegaba a mis mejillas, y la preocupación llego a mi…¿ahora que le iba a decir a Jane?

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi lindas. Se que este no tuvo mucho, no tuvo nada interesante, pero no se preocupen que los demás…uf! Jijijiji XD**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga lindas…un review! Eso me anima mucho, y también me gusta mucho saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Cuídense muxo! Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14 Mas alla

"**Mas allá"**

**Hola lindas! Si que me tarde un pokitito en actualizar, pero ya llegue con un nuevo capi! Ayer fue un dia muy pesado para mi…y se me hizo imposible actualizar ayer, pero tampoco quiero dejarlas un fin de semana sin actualizar ;)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad! =) especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani**

**Karly15**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me dejan con una sonrisota enorme!**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten del capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Mordí mi labio inferior a causa de mi nerviosismo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que darle una explicación-dije con la intención de caminar hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Alec en mi cintura me lo impidió haciendo que quedáramos solo a centímetros, solo pude tragar saliva.

-Porque no dejas la explicación para después-susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara.

-Porque….-inhale su aliento haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, Alec me apretó mas hacia el,-porque no quiero que ella me odie, mas de lo que ya me estará odiando-pude decir.

Y sin mas me aleje de aquella habitación, corrí por los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación de Jane, me detuve en ese instante, no sabia si debía tocar la puerta. ¿Qué le diría? Cerré mis ojos al darme cuenta de la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer, me aleje unos pasos de aquella puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme completamente Jane abrió la puerta y me dedico una sonrisa.

Sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante, con mucho trabajo logre tragar saliva.

-Jane-le dedique una sonrisa,-hola-salude de forma nerviosa.

-Hola Ren-se acerco a mí, lo cual me tense,-pasa-

No podía negarme, así que solo asentí para después caminar hacia su habitación, pero no podía andar con rodeos, tenia que ir directo al grano.

-Jane, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de….lo que escuchaste-dije rápidamente,-Alec me conto que tu estabas en los pasillos-estaba segura que me había sonrojado.

-Si-afirmo,-escuche todo-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Discúlpame-dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Disculparte porque?-pregunto,-¿Por qué se dejaron llevar por sus mas bajas pasiones?-escuche su voz en mi oído.

-No-respondí,-porque el es tu hermano, no debí de haber hecho eso-

-Soy su hermana Ren, no su niñera. El sabe lo que hace, y espero que tu también-

La mire extrañada.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿Qué mas esperabas?-pregunto Jane.

-Bueno, pensé que me torturarías-lo único que escuche fue la melodiosa risa de Jane.

-Claro que no Ren-puso su mano sobre la mía,-en todo este tiempo no había tenido amigas, tu eres la primera, tengo que decir-sonrió,-y quiero que sigamos con nuestra amistad-

-Jane, gracias-y sin mas la abrace. Creo que no fue tan difícil pedirle disculpas como pensé.

-Además-me susurro en mi oído,-me gustas como cuñada-

Pero antes de que pudiera argumentar, Jane había salido de su habitación a velocidad vampírica, me quede con la boca abierta.

Espere por unos minutos para escuchar la explicación a lo que Jane acababa de decirme, pero cansada de tanta espera, decidí regresar a mi habitación. Nunca espere escuchar eso por parte de Jane, pero también estaba aliviada ya que no me había hecho nada. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí.

**(Play: Chasing pavements de Adele)**

-¡Alec!-alce mi voz,-me asustaste-respondí con mi respiración agitada. Su cara se encontraba a solo centímetros de la mía y su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío.

-¿En serio?-susurro.

-Si-trate de no tartamudear, trate de caminar hacia mi cama, si no…no se lo que pueda pasar al tenerlo así de cerca, pero Alec me lo impidió poniendo ambas manos en los costados a la altura de mi cabeza.

-No-dijo, haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara.

-Déjame salir-respondí lentamente.

Alec no respondió, solo sentí sus labios en mi cuello trazando un recorrido hasta el escote de mi vestido, trate de impedírselo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía estar hipnotizado por los suaves besos que Alec me dedicaba, además de estar prisionera entre la puerta y su cuerpo, el cual cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi.

-No-logre decir,-ahora no-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Alec en mi hombro.

-Porque estas confundiendo todo esto Alec. Lo que paso anoche fue un error y no estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto nuevamente-para ese entonces Alec me veía a los ojos.

-Quieres olvidar, ¿no?-me acerco mas a el…si aun se podía. Yo solo asentí,-¿entonces, que esperas?-

Y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a besar mis labios con necesidad, al principio trate de alejarlo, pero al ver que no podía lograrlo, mis manos y mi voluntad se dieron por vencidas y dejaron que Alec hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Me llevo al sofá mas cercano y me recostó en el, lentamente subió a mi cuerpo no sin antes acariciarlo. Deje que siguiera besándome y acariciándome, mientras que yo me debatía entre seguir o no, Alec me estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidar jugando este peligroso juego del cual sabia que terminaría mal. Pero después de tanto pensarlo lleve mis manos hacia su cuello para acercarlo a mis labios y unirnos en un beso lleno de pasión, lentamente Alec comenzó a bajar mi vestido, haciendo que solo quedara con las prendas mas intimas.

-Eres hermosa-dijo al admirar mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-No digas nada-lo calle,-ven-lo jale nuevamente para volver a besarlo. Lleve mis manos hacia su saco donde se lo quite en cuestión de segundos, al igual que su camisa, me quede asombrada por aquel escultural cuerpo, tuve que tocarlo para saber que no era una escultura, pero me arrepentí cuando vi mis manos tocar suavemente su pecho. Alec me vio, sus ojos flameaban llenos de pasión, se acerco hacia mi y comenzó a besar mi hombro derecho, mi respiración se encontraba agitada, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que debí de haber retrocedido en el momento que me encontraba prisionera entre su cuerpo. Hasta ese entonces tenia la oportunidad de decidir, de negarme a hacer esto…pero ya era muy tarde. Tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas al tiempo que las llevaba arriba de mi cabeza, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia mis labios y los comenzó a besar de forma lenta, sin prisas. Solté un pequeño grito al darme cuenta que Alec había mordido mi labio inferior, después de eso sentí su lengua pasar por mis labios.

-Tu sangre es exquisita-susurro en mi oído.

Entre tantas caricias, besos y juegos entre dar el siguiente paso o no, finalmente Alec volvió a hacerme suya, lo único que pude hacer fue apretar mis manos.

-Alec-pude decir con la respiración agitada, pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en mi hombro para seguirlo besando después. Cuando todo termino, y sin que yo me lo esperara Alec me abrazo y yo no dude en corresponderle el abrazo, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Exhale con un poco de cansancio, pero no era por lo que había ocurrido, algo extraño era lo que estaba sintiendo por Alec. ¿Para que me hago más tonta? Comencé a sentir algo por Alec desde el primer momento que lo vi, solo que el coraje y la necesidad por hacerle la vida imposible cubrió este sentimiento. Esto iba más allá que la necesidad de sentirme querida, o la necesidad de que algo o alguien me borraran aquellos recuerdos….este sentimiento era amor y nada más que amor.

**:0 ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capi =)**

**Y ya saben que me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones…mandándome un review, para ver si les gusto, les aburrió, o no les gusto este capi :P y ya saben que es mi mejor paga un review lindas ;)**

**Esta vez, lo admito…me sentí muy inspirada por las canciones de Adele =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto…y con suerte el próximo viernes ;)**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Recuerden que las quiero mucho! 3**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15 Dos cosas que olvidar

"**Dos cosas que olvidar"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) ahora si, llegue un viernes mas con ustedes para traerles este nuevo capi!**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las lindas lectoras que me han estado apoyando con esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Yani**

**RenexAlec4Ever**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, me animaron muchísimo lindas!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Me abotone el ultimo botón de mi camisa, me senté en cuanto termine. No podía creer que Alec me había hecho suya nuevamente, y yo, sin oponer resistencia, al contrario, quería que lo hiciera. Mi cuerpo quería que Alec lo acariciara, que tomara posesión de el, negué con mi cabeza un par de veces para poder quitar aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero estaba sintiendo algo por el.

-¡Ay no!-me dije a mi misma,-no puedes cometer el mismo error Renesmee. Tienes que quitártelo de la cabeza-

Y si quería olvidarlo, y olvidarme de este sentimiento que estaba creciendo hacia el, tenia que evitar acercamiento con el, tenia que buscar otra diversión, la diversión que me ah quitado de la cabeza aquel recuerdo y aquel dolor. Tenia que comenzar con un nuevo plan para poderme escapar del castillo, claro, junto con Jane, ya que ahora tenia que olvidar no solo un recuerdo, si no dos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi habitación y busque a Jane, quien se encontraba en su habitación terminando de cepillar su cabello.

-Jane-volteo a verme con una sonrisa,-¿te gustaría divertirte otra vez?-pregunte con un poco de desesperación.

-Ren, no lo creo. Ya vez lo que sucedió la vez pasada-dijo con un poco de preocupación. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

-Esta vez, haremos un mejor plan. Alec ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de que nos fuimos-le sonreí.

Jane lo pensó por unos segundos, bajo la vista para ver mi mano sobre la suya. Yo quería una respuesta, ¡ya! Quería sentir un apoyo, y al parecer Jane era la única con la que podía contar en este tipo de ocasiones.

-Esta bien-exhale el aire que había retenido durante esos segundos,-iremos nuevamente Ren, además no puedo esperar para ver a aquel chico-dijo con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso…este es el plan-comencé.

Alec POV.

Cerré el libro de un solo golpe. Era un tonto. Le había propuesto a Renesmee de jugar conmigo cuando ella quisiera, solo para olvidar no se que pasado, estaba cometiendo un error. Pero, ¿en verdad lo hacia por ella?

Negué con mi cabeza, no, definitivamente no lo hacia por mi.

_-No lo niegues más Alec. Sabes perfectamente que no lo haces solo por ella, también lo haces por ti-_se rio de mi, mi sub-consiente.

No, no y no. Me levante del sofá para que después comenzara a caminar hacia la habitación de Renesmee, tenia que decirle que no era cierto, que no quería que olvidara su pasado conmigo, pero que tampoco lo haría yendo no se a donde.

Antes de tocar un par de veces, pude oler una esencia intensa, Renesmee estaba usando perfume.

-Adelante-se escucho la voz de Renesmee, permitiéndome entrar a su habitación. Se encontraba frente a su tocador, cepillándose el cabello, sonrió para después voltear a verme,-¿necesitas algo Alec?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara, acercándose a mi.

-No-di unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome,-Renesmee, quiero aclarar algunas cosas-comencé,-se que te dije que si querías olvidar lo hicieras conmigo pero…-me interrumpió.

-Lo se Alec, pero quiero que sepas que no intentaba hacerlo. No olvidare mi pasado contigo-sonrió mientras volvía a su tocador.

Exhale, parece como si se hubiera esfumado un peso de encima.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto.

-Si-me di la media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, pero volteé nuevamente,-no, solo quiero que sepas…que seguiré teniéndote vigilada-sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, déjame decirte Alec, que el tenerme bien vigilada-hizo comillas en el aire,-no te ah servido de mucho-sonrió.

Salí de aquella habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Don't stop the music de Rihanna)**

-Te ves hermosa Jane-dije viéndola de arriba para abajo, viendo de que todo estuviera bien. Sonreí, estábamos listas para salir nuevamente, abrimos las puertas lentamente para asegurarnos que ningún vampiro se encontraba rondando por los pasillos. Nos apresuramos, después de unos interminables segundos, mi paciencia se esfumo, y sin más comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica, llegaríamos rápido de esta manera.

-¿Estas segura Ren?-pregunto Jane mientras abría la ventana de la biblioteca, el aire se coló, lo que provoco un escalofrió en mi cuerpo.

-Si Jane, tenemos que hacerlo ya, antes de alguien nos vea-

Jane bajo su mirada por unos segundos, no podía hacerme esto, no podía arrepentirse justo ahora que estábamos a punto de escaparnos. Desesperada y con cierto miedo porque alguien pudiera ver lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Esta bien, yo me voy-dije sin perder mas tiempo para después brincar por la ventana, quedando fuera de aquel castillo, sonreí abiertamente al ver las luces de la ciudad, tenia que llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Iremos a aquel club, ¿cierto?-pregunto Jane detrás de mi, lo cual hizo que diera un ligera salto, no la había escuchado. Sin esperar una respuesta Jane comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. No puedo esperar más-

Me quede viéndola por unos segundos sin poder creerlo, esta Jane era diferente. Pero reaccione al instante cuando vi que Jane comenzaba a correr a velocidad vampírica. El frio aire hizo que me sintiera viva de nuevo, me hizo sentir libre, me hizo sentir que era yo de nuevo. Antes de llegar a la ciudad nos detuvimos y comenzamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos frente al guardia de seguridad, tuve que usar un poco mi coquetería para que fuéramos las primeras en entrar, lo cual enfureció a algunas chicas que estoy segura habían llegado mucho antes que nosotras.

La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, sin esperar un segundo mas ordene una bebida, quería comenzar con la fiesta, sonreí. A los pocos minutos de habernos sentado unos chicos llegaron hasta nosotros y nos invitaron a bailar, a lo cual Jane no se negó y yo tampoco. En cuanto llegamos a la pista Jane no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó a bailar, no se de donde había aprendido esos movimientos tan sensuales, lo cual el chico noto, lo tenia comiendo de su mano con esos movimientos que sin duda alguna se veía que había impresionado al chico. Volteé mi mirada cuando sentí a aquel chico de ojos azules apretarme un poco mas cerca de el. Alce mis manos mientras comenzaba a bailar, sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas mientras yo las movía de una forma lenta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto alzando la voz.

-Que no te preocupe mi nombre-respondí con una sonrisa,-disfruta de este momento-reí.

Jane decidió seguir bailando con aquel chico, a lo cual fui a sentarme a nuestra mesa después de rechazar la invitación de aquel chico para seguir bailando. Tome un par de copas más mientras veía bailar a Jane, otro par, cortesía de aquel chico que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y otro par más por mi cuenta.

Camine hacia la pista y sin mas comencé a bailar sin importarme si algún chico se acercaba a bailar conmigo o si lo estaba haciendo sola, roce mis caderas y mi cuerpo con mis manos, alce mis brazos, brinqué al ritmo de la música. Jane se unió conmigo segundos después, lo cual hizo que fuéramos el centro de atención y que algunas otras chicas hicieran lo mismo que nosotras, reímos y disfrutamos de la música y de nuestros movimientos que iban al ritmo de la música.

-¡Fue increíble!-dijo Jane mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa.

-Si, lo fue-dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro trago. Ahí fue cuando perdí la cuenta de los tragos que había tomado, mi risa se hizo mas escándalos, mi baile mas ridículo. Jane me tuvo que ayudar para poder salir de aquel bar.

-Ren, tomaste demasiado-

-¡Salud!-grite, con la botella en mano antes de llevarla a mi boca, pero Jane lo evito quitándomela de las manos y dejarla en la calle.

-Ren, es suficiente. Nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando-susurro Jane. Aun en mi inconsciencia entendí y me quede callada, Jane abrió la puerta del castillo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Jane, Renesmee?-las dos volteamos hacia donde provenía esa voz, para ver a Demetri acercarse a nosotros, trague saliva,-¿Qué están haciendo vestidas así?-

-Demetri-se escucho la voz nerviosa de Jane,-yo te puedo explicar-

-No-interrumpí mientras me deshacía del agarre de Jane,-yo te voy a explicar-dije con un poco de dificultad, camine hacia el con muy poco equilibrio, estuve a punto de caer pero Demetri fue mas rápido y me detuvo.

-No esta bien, tenemos que llevarla a su habitación-dijo Demetri apretando su mandíbula.

-No-hice un puchero, -todavía podemos divertirnos-sonreí.

-No puedo dejar que los maestros te vean así. Jane vete a tu habitación, yo me llevare a Renesmee a la suya-ordeno Demetri.

-¿¡Que rayos esta pasando?!-se oyó la voz de….Alec,-¿Por qué….?-no termino la pregunta.

-¿Así es como la cuidas Alec?-pregunto con cierto enojo en la voz Demetri,-mira como esta-

-Demetri, yo…-

-¡No!-alzo la voz,-estas a cargo de ella Alec-

-No peleen-dije,-tu, tu Demetri-trague saliva,-si me comprendes-lo abrace,-tu si me quieres-dije con dificultad.

Las facciones de enojo en la cara de Demetri cambiaron a unas más tiernas.

-Tranquila te llevare a tu habitación-acaricio mi mejilla para después dirigirse hacia Alec,-no le diré nada a nadie, mucho menos a nuestros maestro, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Renesmee-y sin mas comenzó a caminar, pero lo detuve.

-Y además….eres muy guapo, ¿sabias eso?-tome su cara entre mis manos y sin mas estampe mis labios contra los suyos

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Si, se que esta Renesmee esta bien loca XD espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas. Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review, además que me gustaría mucho saber su opinión ;)**

**¿Qué creen que pasara después?**

**Espero actualizar pronto hermosas =)**

**Cuídense mucho besos!**

**Recuerden que las quiero 3**


	16. Chapter 16 Quiero cambiar

"**Quiero cambiar"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) vengo este viernes con muchos animos trayéndoles este nuevo capi =)**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero la semana pasada me fue casi imposible actualizar =( pero aquí estoy =)**

**Como siempre quiero darle gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que me han estado apoyando en esta historia. Especialmente para:**

**Yani**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Karly 15**

**Puuca. Chokolatito**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Gracias lindas por sus reviews =)**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

El dolo en mi cabeza fue lo que me despertó, solté un pequeño gemido al tiempo que llevaba mi mano hacia mi cabeza, con la esperanza de que aquel dolor desapareciera, algo que fue imposible. En ningún momento abrí mis ojos, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, lentamente comencé a sentarme en la cama.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer-susurre mientras comenzaba a abrir mis ojos.

-Buenos días-se escucho una voz en mi habitación lo cual causo que abriera mis ojos como platos olvidándome unos segundos de aquel dolor, el cual se intensifico cuando abrí mis ojos de golpe. La figura de Alec se encontraba justo frente a mi habitación, se encontraba firme observándome detenidamente. Había tensado su mandíbula, y, ¿Por qué no? Sus facciones mostraban enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alec?-pregunte molesta. Ahora no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, quería descansar y que se desapareciera este dolor de una vez por todas.

-Solo quería ver como habías amanecido-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora…-apunte hacia la puerta,-fuera de mi habitación-

Alec solo rio por lo bajo, lo que causo que me molestara aun mas, pero no dije absolutamente nada, solo cerré mis ojos al tiempo que soltaba un gemido a causa de aquel dolor. Escuche los pasos de Alec acercándose hacia mi, después se detuvo.

-Toma, te traje esto-suspire frustrada, dispuesta a reclamarle. Pero lo primero que vi cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, fue la mano de Alec con unas pastillas,-para tu dolor de cabeza-dijo.

Mire su mano extrañada para después voltear a verlo, el solo asintió, invitándome a tomar aquellas pastillas, lo cual termine aceptando después de unos segundos, Alec me dio un vaso con agua y me tome las pastillas sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Gracias-respondí.

-De nada-dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte mientras lo seguía con la mirada, se sentó en el sofá mas cercano a mi cama.

-No querrás que mi maestro te vea así-

-No-negué con mi cabeza.

Después de esto, me levante de la cama para dirigirme hacia mi closet y tomar mi vestimenta. Me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, lo cual relajo mis músculos y me ayudo a despertarme un poco más. Finalmente salí del baño, Alec aun seguía esperándome sentado en el mismo lugar. Algo estaba mal, se notaba sospechoso, no me había regañado, es mas, ni siquiera se había molestado.

-¿Alec, estás bien?-pregunte.

-Yo si, muy bien-sonrió mientras se levantaba,-¿estas lista?-

Arruge mi frente mas confundida aun, solo pude asentir.

-¿Para que?-pregunte con curiosidad.

Corrió hacia mi a velocidad vampírica para tomarme a la altura del codo apretándolo, solté un gemido a causa del dolor, trate de zafarme pero fue imposible.

-Me estas lastimando-alce mi voz.

-Que bien que te encuentres mejor pequeña Cullen-esta vez hablo serio,-porque ahora mismo, vamos a decirle a mi maestro Aro lo que hiciste anoche. El sabrá lo que hará contigo después de lo que le diga-dijo con su mandíbula tensa. Y sin mas me jalo hacia la puerta, trate de evitarlo, pero obviamente fue imposible, ya que el es un vampiro.

-Te recuerdo Alec, que estoy a tu cargo. Y quien sabe lo que te pueda hacer Aro, por no tener el suficiente cuidado para que no me escapara-

En ese momento se detuvo, sabia que había ganado, con eso Alec no se atrevería a decirle absolutamente nada a Aro, en un descuido de su parte me zafe de su agarre y me aleje de el.

-¿Te digo algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, yo no conteste y al parecer a el no le importo,-no me importa lo que haga. Es mas, voy a estar feliz de que por fin voy a estar libre de ti Renesmee, que no te tenga que cuidar mas-rio,-¡ya se! Tal vez te ponga al cuidado de Demetri, al parecer ustedes si se entienden y estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien-dijo tensando su mandíbula.

-No me digas que estás celoso-trate de defenderme.

-¡No!-alzo su voz,-claro que no hibrida. Lo que quiero es estar libre de ti-

Sus palabras, por alguna razón removieron un sentimiento extraño en mi interior. Sentí como si quisiera llorar, quería que Alec dejara de decir esas palabras que me causaban daño cada vez que las decía, pero, ¿Qué hacer? no quería enamorarme nuevamente, ya que no quería terminar igual que la otra vez, no quería que se burlaran de mi.

-Tú nunca cambiaras Renesmee, siempre serás la misma niña mimada y malcriada. Y yo ya me canse de cuidarte, de que no escapes. Ya no puedo mas con esto-dijo tomándome nuevamente a la altura del codo.

No quería que me alejaran de su lado, quería estar con el. ¡Si, si, si! Lo quería, lo quería conmigo, lo quiero como no eh querido a ningún otro hombre. Tal parece que aquellos intentos por alejar este sentimiento no han servido de nada, cada vez que estaba cerca de el aquel sentimiento se apoderaba de mi, no quería alejarme aunque sabia que estaba mal, que estábamos jugando con fuego.

-No Alec. Por favor no lo hagas-le rogué.

_-No quiero que me alejen de ti-_hablo mi vocecilla interna. Pero fui tan orgullosa que no logre decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué? Porque no quieres que mi maestro sepa lo que has estado haciendo. Pues fíjate que no, el se enterara de todo-

-No-forceje con el.

_-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo ya!-_grito mi vocecilla nuevamente.

-¡Porque no quiero me alejen de ti Alec!-grite, lo cual causo que el se detuviera, volteo a verme con un poco de confusión, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto. Logre zafarme nuevamente.

-No quiero que me alejen de ti-dije al tiempo que un par de lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas,-quiero cambiar, ya no quiero vivir así…por ti. No quiero seguir atormentándome con lo que paso en mi vida, lo que me dejo marcada, porque se que eso solo me hace mas daño-confesé,-anoche….anoche salí para olvidar, pero para olvidarme de este sentimiento que me invade cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me tocas Alec, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?-logre sacar todo lo que sentía por el.

-Renesmee….-comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero lo interrumpí.

-No se-negué con mi cabeza,-no se como hacer para que sepas que quiero cambiar-en ese momento supe que hacer, lo cual solo pude sonreír.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó confundido.

-Si, si Alec-asentí,-y para que veas que quiero cambiar-baje mi cabeza,-te contare que fue lo que paso para que me convirtiera en esto-

**=0 ¿Qué les pareció lindas? Ahora si "Ren" esta dispuesta a decirle lo que paso lo cual hizo que ella cambiara!**

**Y para esto les tengo una sorpresita, que espero les guste. En sus reviews quiero que me digan que es lo que ustedes piensan que paso con Renesmee, cual cree que fue ese pasado que la marco asi. Y la/las lectora/s que adivinene, o que estén lo mas cerca posible de lo que paso, tendrá un premio! ¿Les parece? Asi que apúrense en mandarme un review porque solo 3 seran las ganadoras de este concurso! Mucha suerte lindas =)**

**Bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Para saber que les pareció, mandarme su opinión y para darme mas animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero acutalizar pronto lidnas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	17. Chapter 17 Mi doloroso pasado

"**Mi doloroso pasado"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) ya llegue con nuevo capi….finalmente saldrá el pasado de Ren a la luz! =D**

**Pero antes, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Karly15**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Nathalia**

**Twlightnumberone**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias hermosas por sus lindos reviews! Me alegraron el dia, y me dejaron con una sonrisota enorme! =D y también muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que dejaron su opinión sobre lo que ustedes pensaban que le había sucedido a Ren. Bueno pues aquí esta lo que en realidad le paso, abajo pondré los nombre de las lectoras que, en mi opinión, se acercaron a el pasado de Ren.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Solo que…aquí no. Todos sabrán mi verdad y no quiero-

-¿Entonces…?-pregunto Alec con duda.

-Salgamos, vayamos al bosque. Ahí nadie podrá oírme-le aconseje, Alec solo rio.

-Ya se lo que quieres, salir para volverte a escapar-

-No-volteé hacia otro lado,-esta vez no. Por favor, confía en mi, se que es difícil….solo inténtalo-susurre.

-No se si creerte Renesmee-dudo un poco,-pero me arriesgare-dijo al final.

Me cedió el paso para caminar frente a el, juntos nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del castillo, donde la secretaria se levanto de su asiento en cuando nos vio.

-Buenos días Alec-el solo asintió,-buenos días Renesmee-saludo la secretaria con ese acento italiano. Yo solo le dedique una tímida sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para después salir.

El aire estaba muy fresco, el sol iluminaba la ciudad, con algunas nubes que de vez en cuando se atravesaban en su camino para darle un poco de sombra a la ciudad. Sin pensarlo un segundo comencé a correr hacia el bosque con Alec a un lado de mí, este bosque era muy diferente al de Forks y no niego que me gusto, tenía el gran estilo italiano. No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, pero tampoco me importo, estaba lejos del castillo, en el bosque y lo mejor de todo….con Alec a mi lado. Ese último pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se me escapara y se curvara en mis labios.

Nos detuvimos en un claro, rodeado por los majestuosos arboles, mire a mi alrededor, de vez en cuando unas aves volaban de lugar a lugar con su hermoso cantar. Algunos insectos se movían entre el pasto haciendo sonidos, este lugar se encontraba tan pacifico, se veía que ningún humano se había atrevido a llegar hasta aquí.

-Es hermoso-susurre para mi misma, pero obviamente Alec escucho.

-En todo este tiempo que eh estado en Volterra, no había visto este lugar-me vio a los ojos,-¿y bien?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi. Tuve que voltear hacia otro lado, porque sabia que si lo veía caminar hacia mi de esa forma, me abalanzaría sobre el y no lo dejaría ir, lo único que pude hacer para retenerme fue sentarme en el pasto.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil creer en mi después de todo-le dedique una débil sonrisa.

-Eso creo-respondió.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar incontrolablemente, esta cercanía con Alec me ponía nerviosa, quería besarlo, quería sentir sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo como lo había hecho las veces pasadas. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente para alejar esos pensamientos, ahora no era el momento de recordar eso, era el momento de contarle sobre mí.

-Alec yo…-comencé a hablar, entre mas rápido termine con esto, mejor será, pero sus labios besando los míos fue lo que me callo. Me besaba con pasión y con un rudeza, lo necesitaba tanto, que me fue imposible alejarlo, ¿y como hacerlo? Si eso era exactamente lo que quería, no perdí mas tiempo y lo acerque a mi, y juntos caímos en el pasto, solté un gemido lo cual solo hizo que Alec comenzara a reír en mis labios. Nos separamos unos centímetros para reír y vernos a los ojos.

-No sabes como me hacían falta tus labios-dijo Alec acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

-¿A pesar de todo lo que te eh hecho?-susurre. El solo sonrió.

-Eso ya no importa, se que ahora quieres cambiar. Además, tu rebeldía fue la causante de conocernos-dijo, y tenía razón.

-Eso es cierto Alec. Pero ya no mas-me recosté en su pecho mientras el ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza, para así, admirar el cielo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tanto daño amor mío?-su voz me derritió y tuve que cerrar los ojos mientras lo escuchaba.

**(Play: The lonely de Christina Perri)**

-Es-solté una risita nerviosa para evitar que el llanto saliera,-es difícil y complicado Alec-

Guarde silencio para recobrar las fuerzas y comenzar a contarle sobre mi oscuro pasado, mientras lo hacia Alec no dijo nada, no me forzó a hablar y decirle la verdad. Me espero, paciente, entendiendo que era difícil comenzar, así que después de varios minutos y después de una exhalación comencé.

-Para ese entonces yo tenia dieciséis años-trague saliva,-yo….estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre-

-Jacob Black-dijo sin dudar.

-Si, de el. Nunca pensé que lo nuestro llegaría más allá que una buena amistad, aunque de ante mano sabia que estábamos ligados por un lazo muy fuerte…por la imprimación. Sin en cambio, yo lo seguí esperando paciente a que me hiciera esa pregunta que sabia me haría muy feliz, si quería ser su novia. Y lo hizo, me lo pidió, fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo-guarde silencio por un par de segundos,-nuestra relación era perfecta para mi, finalmente tenia al hombre de mi vida, a mi lado y sabia que nunca me dejaría, que siempre estaría allí-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Al pasar los meses…la actitud de Jacob comenzó a cambiar. Se enojaba por los comentarios que hacia, a veces no me quería ver, en otras solo se quedaba viéndome…o mas bien, viendo mis ojos-cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar,-amaba la torpeza que tenia en ese entones. Y a mi me gustaba, sabia que el me amaba de esa manera. Una noche…decidí entregarme a el, a Jacob, quería que por fin fuera mío de una manera distinta, y yo quería ser suya. Esa noche para mi fue inolvidable-una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y cayo en la camisa de Alec,-pero no porque me haya hecho suya-solloce.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Alec con cierta curiosidad.

-Porque mientras me apretaba más hacia el….-solté un sollozo mas fuerte,-menciono el nombre de mi mama. Me llamo Bella-

_-Te amo Bella, te amo. No sabes lo que esta prueba de amor significa para mi-_lo escuche decir en mi oído.

-No, no sabia que hacer. Estaba en shock, nunca supo a quien estaba haciendo su mujer, el solo se encerró en su mundo…y me dolió. Me partió el corazón como no tienes idea, yo le había entregado lo mejor que una mujer le puede entregar a un hombre como prueba de amor, y el solo me llamo por el nombre de mi mama-

-Imbécil-escuche susurrar a Alec mientras se levantaba para verme a los ojos y limpiarme una lágrima.

-A la mañana siguiente, el ya no estaba en la cama, me había dejado una rosa al lado. Yo solo pude tomarla y olerla, oler su esencia, pero no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, quería una explicación, quería saber porque me había hecho eso, pero Jacob nunca llego. Así que…no tuve mas que regresar a casa-trague saliva,-pasaron días sin saber de el. Hasta que después de una semana llego a la casa, corrí a abrazarlo-solté una risa,-todavía era una niña inocente. Jacob me llevo lejos de la casa-

_-Necesito hablar contigo Nessie-_dijo con voz seria mientras me tomaba ambas manos.

_-Yo también Jacob. Pero antes déjame decirte…que aquella noche, fue la mejor de todas-_me acerque para besarlo, pero me esquivo,_-¿Por qué te desapareciste?-_

_-Porque tenia que poner en orden mi mente, mis pensamientos-_

_-Pero….sin ni siquiera avisarme-_

_-Nessie. Aquella noche me di cuenta que…._-exhalo,_-que yo no te amo. Lo siento, me equivoque…yo aun sigo amado a tu madre, aun quiero a Bella, no la puedo sacar de mi mente-_

-En todo ese tiempo el no estuvo enamorado de mi, el estaba enamorado del recuerdo de mi mama cuando era humana….estaba enamorado de mi torpeza, de mis ojos chocolate, aquellos que admirada cada vez que me veía. Pensó que estando conmigo, de alguna manera estaría con mi mama, yo era aun una niña tonta que no sabia nada del amor, que no se había enamorado de otra persona más que de su lobo. Después de haberme dicho la verdad, se fue…me dejo sola en el bosque…y en todo este tiempo no eh vuelto a saber nada del-mire a Alec a los ojos,-aquella verdad y su partida me dolieron en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Y cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, decidí que…ningún hombre volvería a hacerme daño como el lo hizo. No culpo a mi mama, porque ella no tuvo nada que ver en aquella alucinación que tenía Jacob conmigo. Y por eso soy así Alec, porque el me hizo ser así, porque el me destrozo mi corazón, el corazón de una adolescente que apenas comenzaba a sentir amor por el hombre de sus sueños…por su hombre ideal-finalice bajando mi cabeza al tiempo que sollozaba sin parar.

Alec me acerco a el y yo no opuse resistencia, me escondí en su pecho para sentirme protegida. Finalmente le había dicho esa verdad la que solo yo y mi familia sabían. Pero ya no me importaba que Alec también la supiera, estaba enamorada de el y quería desahogarme con alguien mas, alguien mas que pudiera comprenderme, que no me juzgara.

-Tranquila Ren, estoy aquí contigo-susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello, después tomo mi mentón para hacer que lo viera a los ojos,-ahora entiendo todo, pero tú fuiste muy fuerte. Te amo Ren, te amo-susurro para después unir mis labios con los suyos.

Aquel beso se mezclo con los imparables sollozos por parte mía, juntos nos volvimos a recostar en el pasto con Alec arriba de mi, le quite el saco suavemente mientras el besaba mi hombro. Nos dimos una vuelta, a modo de que yo quedara arriba de el esta vez, para ese entonces el sol ya había comenzó a salir después de que una nube lo estuviera cubriendo. Ahí fue donde admire el rostro de Alec, la parte derecha de su cara brillaba como si en ella tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes.

-Alec, tu eres el símbolo de la perfección-susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla,-yo no te merezco, eh cometido tantos errores-

En un movimiento Alec volvió a quedar arriba de mí.

-Tu también eres perfecta Ren, a tu manera-pego su frente con la mía, ambos cerramos los ojos,-por favor-susurro,-olvida ese pasado. Piensa solamente en el presente, olvídate de el-

-Si-acepte su invitación,-si lo quiero olvidar. Quiero que ahora mi presente seas tu Alec, te amo-susurre. Quería comenzar de cero, en una nueva ciudad, con una nueva persona….con Alec.

**¿Qué les pareció? =D espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas ;)**

**¿se esperaban eso? Bueno, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Además que me gustaría saber que les pareció este capi, y también me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el pasado de Ren.**

**Ahora si, les dare los nombres de las lectoras que se acercaron mas a el pasado de Ren….y ellas son…..=)**

**Karly15**

**Twilightnumberone**

**¡Felicidades lindas!**

**En esta semana les mandare un PM para decirles cual fue su premio ;) y la siguiente semana lo hare publico hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar pronto lindas =)**

**Cuidense mucho…..recuerden que les quiero muchisisisismo! Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18 Compartiendo

"**Compartiendo"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Eh llegado con un nuevo capi y mucho animos =)**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad no saben como se los agradezco. Especialmente para:**

**Karly15**

**AlynMyName**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Yani**

**Nathalia**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! En serio no saben como me alegran el dia lindas….gracias de verdad!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capi…disfrútenlo!**

Renesmee POV.

-Alec-comencé con un poco de inseguridad, -por favor, que nadie se entere sobre lo que te acabo de decir-dije con la cabeza baja.

Pero el no dijo nada, lo único que vi segundos después fue su mano extendida hacia mi, la tome con una sonrisa para quedar frente a el.

-No te preocupes Ren-tomo mi mentón,-nadie lo sabrá-dijo para después darme un corto beso en los labios, sellando aquella promesa.

Y le creí, no se como, no se porque, pero le creía con los ojos cerrados, sin replicar. Asentí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de regresar al castillo-dijo viendo hacia el cielo, el cual ahora tenia tonos anaranjados, estaba a punto de anochecer,-la cena llegara pronto-sus ojos brillaron, tenia sed, tenia que alimentarse. Y esta vez yo no quería ser la causante de que se quedara sin alimentarse.

-Esta vez, regresemos-acepte.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos para comenzar a caminar a paso humano, no teníamos ninguna prisa por regresar, además de la sed de Alec, pero antes de que entráramos al bosque detuve a Alec en un impulso del cual me arrepentí al segundo siguiente.

-Espera-jale su brazo suavemente haciendo que volteara a verme.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto mientras arrugaba su frente a causa de la confusión.

-Yo….-no sabia como decírselo,-Alec, ¿mi sangre te gusta?-pregunte.

Alec se acerco a mi de manera sensual haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de manera apresurada, ¿desde cuanto me hacia sentir de esta manera? No lo se, tal vez hoy, tal vez desde el día que lo conocí solo que no me di cuenta de eso.

**(Play: My same de Adele)**

-Bueno-se acerco a mi,-si-soltó,-pero no es solo eso lo que me gusta de ti-susurró con aquella sensual voz la cual hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo entero.

-¿Ah si?-apenas pude decir con mi respiración agitada,-¿también esto?-pregunte para después jalarlo por el saco y darle un beso apasionado en los labios. Ya no podía aguantarme mas, quería besarlo nuevamente, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, esa frialdad que tanto me gustaba, que solo el me podía dar. En un movimiento rápido, lo cual solo causo que soltara un pequeño gemido en sus labios, me cargo llevándome hasta el centro de aquel claro, donde me recostó en el paso para seguir besándome.

-Me encantas Renesmee, me gustas mucho-dijo aun rozando mis labios con los suyos,-te quiero solo para mí-

Y eso, además de fortalecer mi ego, me saco una enorme sonrisa, porque sabía que Alec solo tenía ojos para mi, para nadie mas.

Lo vi a los ojos, los cuales brillaban pero de pasión, de necesidad de tenerme en sus brazos, de besarme. Rei para mis adentros, era lo mismo que me estaba sucediendo a mi en estos momentos, quería dejar de perder el tiempo para sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo…que recorriera hasta el ultimo centímetro de mi piel, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Sabia que lo que iba a ser era arriesgado, pero lo haría solo por el. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas lleve mi mano hacia mi boca, en la que hice una cortada, la sangre se hizo presente al segundo siguiente, pronto en mi mano comenzó a escurrir la sangre…sangre que ahora Alec solo veía como corría por mi muñeca, después por mi brazo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, apretó su mandíbula.

-Ren-trato de contenerse,-esto tiene otro significado además de alimentarme-me advirtió.

Me senté en el pasto para verlo a los ojos, para ese entonces la oscuridad cubrió toda la ciudad.

-¿Importa?-le pregunte de forma retadora mientras alzaba una ceja,-Alec se lo que significa….ahora toma-le extendí mi mano, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

Aunque veía mi sangre de forma desesperada, se contuvo, solo se quedo observándola, viendo como algunas gotas caían en el pasto.

-No sabes lo que haces-susurro, aun reteniendo su respiración, sabia que si inhalaba no podría mas y tomaría mi sangre.

-Si lo se-dije firmemente,-vamos Alec-lo anime. En un movimiento rápido y un tanto brusco volvió a recostarme en el pasto, solté un gemido, había dolido solo un poco. Y al no poderse contener mas, tomo mi mano a la altura de mi muñeca, para después llevar mi mano hacia su boca. Solté un pequeño grito cuando sentí como sus colmillos perforaban mi piel y vi como tomaba mi sangre de forma desesperada, sonreí al verlo así.

Aunque a algunas personas este cuadro se les hacia espantoso, algo que jamás harían, a mi me parecía hermoso. Ver a Alec tan indefenso tomando sangre, como si fuera un niño de dos año que pide su alimento, y lo haría por el las veces que sean necesarias. Sentí su lengua después recorrer el camino que algunas gotas de sangre había trazado en mi brazo, para después llegar a mis labios y besarme de forma un tanto salvaje. Apretó mis cabellos atrayéndolo mas hacia el y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos, le quite el saco, estaba desesperada por ver su cuerpo escultural. Alec tiro de mi vestido, haciéndolo pedazos, para después aventarlo con fuerzas hacia un lugar del claro, bajo hasta mi cuello para besarlo de forma desesperada.

Acaricie su espalda mientras bajaba hasta llegar a mi vientre, en ese momento apretó mis muslos haciendo que subiera mis piernas hasta su cintura, para ese entonces su pecho se encontraba completamente descubierto, despertando con eso mis mas bajas pasiones. Bese nuevamente los labios de Alec pero antes de que pudiera alejarlos de mis labios, mordí su labio inferior, claro, no con tanta fuerza, pero con la suficiente para que no los alejara por unos segundos.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos cuando Alec me hizo suya de una buena vez. Yo apreté sus manos, soltado un gemido sin poder evitarlo, el cual Alec acallo con un beso lleno de pasión. Después acaricio mi espalda mientras yo me arqueaba para darle mas espacio, y sin que me lo esperara comenzó a elevarme haciendo que quedara sentada. Lo vi a los ojos, aun ese brillo no desaparecía, su aliento chocaba en mi cara llevándome a otro mundo.

-Te amo-dije con la respiración agitada.

-Me lo estas demostrando-respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Y tu?-pregunte.

-No tienes idea cuanto-dijo antes de recostarme nuevamente.

Me hizo suya nuevamente haciendo que rasguñara su espalda y gritara su nombre.

-¿Sigues hambriento?-pregunte recostada en su pecho, cuando todo termino.

-Si, pero no de sangre-dijo con una voz ronca. Yo solo pude soltar una pequeña risita, el hizo lo mismo,-siento interrumpir este momento tan romántico. Pero tenemos que regresar, los maestros se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

-Tienes razón-dije con desanimada, volteé a verlo,-pero, ¿no podemos quedarnos solo un ratito mas?-hice un puchero haciendo que el riera.

-Lo siento muñeca-dijo para después darme un apasionado beso.

Ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a buscar nuestras prendas. Claro que Alec las encontró primero, yo trate de encontrar mi vestido, ¡y vaya sorpresa que me lleve!

-¡Alec!-grite tomando el vestido,-hiciste pedazos mi vestido-

-Creo que lo hice-se burlo.

-¿Ahora como regresare al castillo? No creo que solo en mi ropa interior-

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? =0**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, aunque se que no tiene algo emocionante, ni nada, pero no se preocupen, que los que siguen….bueno, ya lo verán a su debido tiempo hermosas ;)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Y ya saben cual es mi paga…un review! Además que me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones, sobre el capi o la historia en general =D**

**Acerca de las ganadoras….lindas pronto me comunicare con ustedes, para hacerles saber su premio =) y también hubo una lectora que también fue ganadora, pero que por alguna extraña razón, no apareció su nombre en el capi.**

**Espero actualizar pronto….como lo eh estado haciendo los últimos viernes, ¡yey!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero lindas!**


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Qué hacen aqui?

"**¿Qué hacen aquí?"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Primero que nada, discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, me fue muy difícil…pero ahora, llego con un nuevo capi para ustedes hermosas!**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, especialmente para:**

**Ainara Di Angelo**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Sachys**

**Nathalia-Sachys**

**Stefa**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Y por los animos hermosas!**

**Bueno, ahora asi, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-No hay nadie. Puedes entrar-susurro Alec mientras asomaba su cabeza dentro del castillo.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos observando detenidamente el salón, por suerte la secretaria no se encontraba en su puesto, eso me dio mas libertad.

-Te voy a matar Alec-susurre con enojo mientras caminábamos rápidamente por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación, había roto mi vestido, y para remediar su error solo me había prestado su saco para así poder regresar y entrar al castillo.

-Pero valió la pena, ¿no?-dijo en mi oído, lo que causo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo,-no contestes, ya se la respuesta-sonrió de forma vanidosa, ¿en serio era así? ¡Pero de que me quejo! Así lo conocí, y así que enamore de el, con esa superioridad y vanidad que desespera pero también seduce, con ese caminar tan sensual que saca suspiros, y ni hablar de su físico.

-Por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos-comente cambiando el tema.

-No, a esta hora están cenando-respondió mientras paraba de caminar para esperarme. Rodeo mi cintura en cuanto me acerque y me miro a los ojos, no me miraba apasionadamente, era mas bien con ternura,-gracias por alimentarme-susurro a solo centímetros de mis labios.

-Lo haría las veces que sean necesarias por ti-respondí.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!-se escucho una dulce voz para después soltar una risita, la cual hizo eco en el pasillo. Nos separamos rápidamente, yo apreté aun más el saco, nos habían descubierto,-sabia que eso iba a suceder de nuevo-dijo mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios,-y creo que esta vez estuvo salvaje el asunto-me vio de pies a cabeza para después guiñarnos un ojo.

-Jane-la salude de forma nerviosa, sentí como el sonrojo se hacia presente en mis mejillas, abrí mi boca para explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

-No Ren, no me digas nada-se acerco a mi,-sabia que algún día esto pasaría. Digo, paso una vez, ¿no? Siempre supe que detrás de esas peleas que ustedes tenían, había un sentimiento oculto y creo que acerté…..es amor-

Mire a Alec con un poco de preocupación, ¿Jane estaba hablando en serio?

-Bueno…-dijo Alec mientras pasaba una mano por su hermoso cabello.

-Bienvenida a la familia Ren- sonrió Jane mientras me abrazaba,-tú sabes que te quería como amiga, pero siempre me gustaste para cuñada-

-Gracias Jane-le devolví el abrazo,-yo….-mire a Alec con una sonrisa,-en verdad quiero a tu hermano. Quiero comenzar desde cero, con el-deshicimos el abrazo.

-Lo se Ren. Pero, vamos, tienes que cambiarte-

Yo solo asentí mientras Jane me jalaba de un brazo para llegar a nuestra habitación. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejándome entrar a mi primero, camine de forma rápida hacia mi closet, saque lo primero que encontré y me adentre al baño.

-Tu no puedes entrar-escuche a Jane.

-¿Por qué no?-se quejo Alec, solté una risita.

-Porque tienes que alimentarte-respondió Jane.

-Ya lo hice-

-¡Vete!-grito Jane, escuche la puerta cerrarse segundos después.

Me tome la libertad de tomarme una ducha, relajarme y después de unos minutos salir del baño.

-Ven. Siéntate-me llamo y yo hice lo que me dijo.

-Haz feliz a mi hermano, te lo pido. El no se había enamorado de alguien en verdad-me pidió.

-No tienes que pedírmelo Jane, yo lo amo, lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz-ella cubrió mis manos con las suyas.

-Lo se, gracias por devolverle la ilusión-

Yo solo la abrace suavemente. En realidad, no me esperaba una reacción así por parte de Jane, digo, no porque sea mala, si no porque estábamos hablando de su hermano. Pero, para ser honestos, me gusto su reacción, mil veces mejor que ver a una Jane histérica, y lo peor, usando su don contra mí en forma de venganza por haberme enamorado de su hermano, de la única familia que tiene.

-Por cierto, Alec me dijo que ya se había alimentado. ¿Acaso…-hizo un gesto de asco,-tomo sangre animal?-pregunto.

-No-conteste de forma seria, no sabia como iba a tomar esto Jane,-yo-dije de forma nerviosa,-yo deje que se alimentara de mi-solté finalmente.

Jane me vio con una expresión que no supe descifrar, después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos como platos, pero aun así no me pudo decir nada.

-Ren…sabes lo que acabas de hacer, ¿cierto?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si, se lo que hice y no me arrepiento-

-No es solo haberlo alimentado…-la interrumpí.

-Es unir nuestras vidas-dije viéndola a los ojos, ilusionada,-es un compromiso, una promesa….-solté un pequeño suspiro,-lo se Jane, y no me arrepiento-

…

Toque un par de veces a la puerta de la habitación de Alec, pero al ver que no contestaba y al notar que se encontraba abierta la puerta, decidí entrar. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero mi vista vampírica me ayudo. Camine hasta su cama, y deje su saco suavemente, sonreí para acariciar su saco, estaba a punto de darme media vuelta pero una manos rodearon mi cintura por detrás y su aliento choco en mi cuello.

-Entrando a mi habitación-hizo un sonido con su boca en forma de negación,-esto esta muy mal-susurro. Me di media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Toma-le entregue el saco,-gracias por prestármelo-

-Eres una ladrona-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Ladrona?-pregunte,-te estoy devolviendo tu saco-comencé a argumentar.

-Me robaste el corazón-me callo al instante,-muerto, si, pero me lo robaste-

Solté el aire que había retenido.

-Y tu te robaste el mío….desde el momento en que te vi-dije con una sonrisa, le dedique una mirada de ternura, acaricias su cabello mientras el se acercaba a mi para envolvernos en un beso lento, un beso que me llevo a las estrellas y volvió a traerme a la Tierra.

-Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado Ren- rompió el beso.

-No lo creo-reí,-te hice paras unos muy malos momentos-le recordé.

-Eh tenido peores-sonrió para después volverme a besar.

Alec POV.

La vi por decima vez, no podía quitar la mirada de este ser tan hermoso, el que ahora estaba recostado en mi pecho mientras respiraba profundamente. Me había enamorado de ella como un loco, y en la situación en las que nos flecho Cupido, aun más raro. Pero el destino hizo darnos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, y aun mas con aquella unión que nos ataba de por vida, no le importo, estaba dispuesta a unir su vida con la mía, compartiendo su sangre.

Bese su frente, ella suspiro después.

-Alec-susurro,-quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo siempre-susurro entre sueños. Sonreí abiertamente, ya no decía el nombre de aquel lobo, ahora decía el mío, ahora era yo el que estaba en sus sueños.

Renesmee POV.

Abrir mis ojos lentamente para ver el hermoso rostro de Alec, veía el techo fijamente. Mi mañana estaba comenzando de maravilla, sonreí.

-Buenos días-dije aun adormilada, Alec volteo al instante.

-Despertaste-me sonrió con dulzura,-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto.

-Maravillosamente bien. Tu pecho es mejor que una almohada-

-En ese caso….-se acerco a mí,-mi nombre se escucha mejor en tu boca-me dio un corto beso.

Cerré mis ojos, se me había olvidado nuevamente, eso fue algo que herede de mi madre cuando era humana, y tengo que admitir, que no era algo de lo que me sintiera muy orgullosa.

-Estoy hambrienta-admití, me levante de la cama con un poco de pereza.

-En ese vamos al salón. Nuestro alimento no debe de tardar-

Corrimos a velocidad vampírica hacia el salón, y vaya que Alec no se había equivocado, a los pocos minutos que nosotros llegamos al salón, aquellos turistas comenzaron a entrar uno por unos dentro del salón. Todos los vampiros se abalanzaron hacia sus presas sin piedad alguna, al igual que yo, tenia tanta sed que podía tomarse la sangre de todos aquellos humanos. Tome el ultimo sorbo de sangre mientras tiraba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, me limpie las comisuras de los labios con la lengua, no quería desperdiciar ni una gota.

-¡Oh! Pero que descuidado soy-Aro se dirigió hacia Demetri y Félix,- llévense los cuerpos, tenemos invitados y estarán por llegar-anuncio.

Lo mira extrañada, los Vulturis no tenían invitados, solo en ocasiones especiales, pero lo deje pasar, para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? En cuestión de minutos aquel par de deshicieron de los cuerpos si vida de aquellos humanos, y no tardo mucho en que los invitados entraran al salón.

Aro y todos los de la guardia mantenían una conversación, donde las risas y las voces altar de algunos vampiros inundaban el salón. Me uní a ellos en cuestión de minutos, y al parecer fui bien recibida, aun entre risas y voces altas pude escuchar el sonido que hizo la puerta mientras se abría, deje de reír, al igual que todos los de la guardia, para enfocar la mirada en los invitados. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me quede sin habla. Salí de aquel shock segundos después, camine hacia ellos.

-¿Mama, Papa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte desconcertada.

-Venimos por ti hija, regresaremos a Forks-dijo mi mama.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas?**

**Bueno, ya saben como decírmelo…con un review! Además de ser mi mejor paga, y me da animos ;) me gusta mucho saber su opinión hermosas!**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capi.**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas!**

**Besos y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho!**


	20. Chapter 20 Idea

"**Idea"**

**Hola! Estoy muy contenta de regreso, trayéndoles este capi hermosas =)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no saben como se lo agradezco =) especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**AlynMyName**

**Yani**

**Sachys**

**Sofia**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Rose Malfoy**

**Muchas gracias pro sus reviews hermosas =) no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews! Y me alegran muchísimo el dia.**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Por mi?-pregunte sin poder creerlo mientras quedaba a solo unos centímetros alejados de mis padres,-pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Aro nos dio tu reporte hija-ambas volteamos a ver a Aro, el cual sonreía abiertamente,-nos dijo que habías cambiado y esa era la meta-me explico brevemente mi madre.

-Les dije que cuidaría de ella amigos míos-junto sus manos Aro,-y como verán, no los defraude-

-Gracias-agradeció mi madre mientras pasaba unas manos por mis hombros,-Renesmee-se dirigió esta vez hacia mí,-prepara tus cosas, nos vamos en este mismo momento-

¡No, no, no, no! Grite internamente, no podía irme ahora.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?-pregunte deshaciéndome del agarre para verla de frente,-todo esto es inesperado, pensaba que me quedaría aquí por mas tiempo-

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa hija, además ya te extrañábamos, no queríamos que estuvieras lejos de nosotros más tiempo-

Tenia que hacer algo, no quería irme ahora que por fin había encontrado al hombre indicado, al hombre que sabía me haría feliz. El y yo ya estábamos comprometidos, ya nos habíamos prometido estar juntos porque sabíamos que pertenecíamos el uno para el otro, y no es que no me quisiera ir con mis padres y estar con mi familia, pero no podía, ¡no quería! Regresar a Forks. Si en verdad quería comenzar desde cero con Alec, lo mejor será que mis padres y los Vulturis sepan que nos amamos, que queremos estar juntos. Así que tras exhalar pesadamente, tome fuerzas.

-Mama, papa….hay algo que debo decirles-dije con un poco de duda. No se como lo tomarían, pero claro esta que alegres, así que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con mis palabras y la forma de decírselo. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la voz de Aro me interrumpió.

-Antes de que se vayan, y para que vean que en verdad cumplí con mi palabra, quisiera que Alec vaya con ustedes a Forks-abrí mis ojos como platos de forma desconcertada,-finalmente, el ah sido quien estado al cuidado de su hija todo este tiempo-sonrió mientras palmeaba la espalda de Alec.

-Esta bien, dejaremos que Alec venga con nosotros-accedió mi padre después de unos segundos. En serio que esto cada vez tenia menos sentido.

-Iré a empacar-fue lo único que dije, y no era porque me hubiera rendido, ni tampoco me guardaría el secreto de que amo a Alec….una gran idea se me había ocurrido, sonreí. Volteé a ver a Alec por una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del salón.

-Con permiso maestro-pude oír su voz,-yo iré a arreglar unas cosas-

Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia mi habitación, saque mi maleta y mi ropa del closet de manera rápida. El crujido de la puerta abrirse fue lo que me detuvo, volteé lentamente, me entristeció ver a una Jane cabizbaja, camino lentamente hacia mi.

-Te vas-apenas pude escucharla.

-Si Jane, es hora de regresar a Forks-respondí de la misma manera.

-¿No te puedes quedar?-pregunto como niña de cinco años, estarás muy bien aquí-trato de convencerme.

-Lo se Jane-

-¿Y Alec?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos con cierto miedo reflejado en ellos,-¿Qué pasara con el? Dime que no lo dejaras por favor-más bien me suplico. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, aquel hermoso Dios griego apareció, volteé a verlo fijamente, admirando cada rasgo, cada expresión.

-No, no lo voy a dejar….nunca-dije aun viendo al amor de mi vida directamente sonriendo,-el vendrá conmigo-

-Solo por una temporada-respondió de forma fría, -después regresare Ren, sin ti-camine hacia el para tomar su mentón, haciendo que volteara a verme.

-No tonto-sonreí abiertamente,-los dos regresaremos…los dos vamos a estar juntos no importa a donde-

-No entiendo-alzo la voz Jane,-eres tan difícil de entender-susurro. Yo solo reí, aunque fuera difícil de entender o aunque no tuviera sentido lo que estaba diciendo, el fin era el mismo, no me separaría de Alec, así que comencé a contarles mi plan.

-Es sencillo. Los dos iremos a Forks, y en el momento adecuado, les diré a mi familia que amo a Alec, que no puedo estar sin el-dije dulcemente mientras lo veía a los ojos,-si les digo ahora esto…será muy rápido. Digamos que…solo pasare una temporada en Forks-explique brevemente.

-¿Hablas en serio Ren?-pregunto Jane desconcertada,-¿estas dispuesta a dejar a tu familia por estar con mi hermano?-

-No-respondí,-no solo con tu hermano, contigo también Jane-dirigí mi mirada hacia mi mano al sentir las frías manos de Alec ser entrelazadas con las mías.

-Gracias amor-dijo dulcemente Alec,-gracias por elegirnos-apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-Yo nunca te elegí Alec, estamos destinados a estar juntos, eso es lo que me hace tomar esa decisión-sonreí antes de acercarnos para unir nuestros labios.

Pronto obscureció, dejando la ciudad en completa oscuridad, salvo por algunas lámparas que alumbraban algunos callejones.

-Creo que extrañare este lugar-susurre con un poco de nostalgia al ver el exterior del castillo, había pasado tantas cosas aquí.

-Pero regresaremos a casa hija-sonrió mi mama, yo solo asentí. Después de todo, estaba bien, Alec venia conmigo y eso era lo mejor de todo esto, aparte de los planes que teníamos para que finalmente todos supieran de nuestro amor para por fin poder estar juntos, sin ningunas ataduras y sin escondernos de nadie. Comenzamos a correr por el bosque, dirigiéndonos hacia Forks, se que volver a mi hogar iba a ser difícil, aquellos recuerdos volverían a hacerse presente, pero estoy segura que estando cerca de Alec, poco a poco esos malos recuerdos se esfumaran para así poderme dejar vivir tranquila.

Jacob POV.

Gruñí desesperado en mi fase lobuna mientras corría por el bosque. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de casa, y por ellos mi urgencia de querer regresar cada vez aumentaba más. En todo este tiempo eh visitado lugares, eh conocido chicas hermosas y no niego que eh tenido algunas aventuras con ellas también, pero….¡diablos! El cuerpo de Renesmee era lo único que deseaba, quería volver a sentir esa piel, esos labios, ¡quería volver a hacerla mía!

Acelere mas mi paso, en todos estos años solo eh soñado con ella, con volverla a ver, con estar junto a mi imprimación, no quería perder mas tiempo, quería volverla a ver. Por eso era la decisión de volver a Forks, por lo que se, los Cullen todavía siguen allí, y aunque se que tardare algún tiempo en llegar, no perdería la oportunidad….iba camino a Forks, para recuperar lo que es mío, lo que perdí años atrás.

**¿Qué les pareció hermosas? :0 el regreso de Jake, ¿se lo esperaban? Bueno, pues ahora esta dispuesto a regresar a Forks y a recuperar a Renesmee!**

**Bueno, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me encanta mucho saber su opinión, además de que esa es mi mejor paga hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar pronto, como todos los Viernes ahora que ya terminaron estas fechas.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas! Besos, y ya saben que las quiero muchooo!**


	21. Chapter 21 Estamos locos

"**Estamos locos"**

**Hola queridas lectoras….estoy muy feliz aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capi hermosas!**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio que estoy tan agradecida con ustedes =) especialmente para:**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**AlynMyName**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Sachys**

**Karly15**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran el dia cuando los leo lindas =)**

**Bueno, ahora sin mas….disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Di unos pasos hacia mi casa, estaba exactamente igual, la misma decoración, en mismo color en las paredes, lo cual pude distinguir a través del ventanal. Sonreí, nuevamente estaba en Forks, con mi familia, recuperando la vida que deje para irme a Volterra, aunque ahora, con algunas limitaciones ya que ya no era la niña malcriada que se escapaba por las noches para poder olvidar. Ya no quería olvidar, ¡ya no tenia nada que olvidar! Y eso me alegro aun mas, tenia al amor de mi vida aquí conmigo, no tenia nada porque sufrir y en el momento indicado se lo diré a mi familia.

-Todo esta igual como lo deje-susurre sin despegar la vista de la hermosa casa.

-Así es-escuche la voz de mi mama en mi lado derecho,-aunque….Alice ya esta planeando remodelar-me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda. Esta casa seria un caos cuando eso sucediera, aunque claro Alice siempre tenia un excelente gusto por la decoración, al igual que mi abuela Esme, la cual siempre le ayudaba a mi tía.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunte extrañada al ver que nadie salía a recibirme.

-Están cazando, no tardaran en llegar-dijo mi papa,-Alec, te mostrarte tu habitación…después iremos a cazar nosotros también-miro a mi mama.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-No, papa, déjame a mí enseñarle a Alec su habitación. Ustedes deben de estar hambrientos así que, vayan, vayan a alimentarse-dije tomando mi maleta rápidamente.

-¿Crees que estarás bien hija?-pregunto con cierta duda mi papa viéndonos a Alec y a mi.

-Completamente, Alec me estará cuidando…lo ah estado haciendo todo este tiempo-dije con un poco de fastidio. Y no era que en realidad estaba fastidiada, era porque quería que mis papas me creyeran y se fueran a cazar.

-Esta bien Nessie, no tardaremos-me dio un beso en la frente mi papa,-que bueno que regresaste-

-Gracias papa, yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado-dije con una sincera sonrisa.

Dieron unos pasos a velocidad humana, para después desaparecer por el bosque, sonreí triunfante al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior.

-Bien Alec Vulturi, te mostrare tu habitación-dije de manera seductora.

Nos adentramos a la casa para después caminar por aquellos pasillos, abrí lentamente la puerta para dejar ver una habitación con paredes blancas. Tenia una cama, lo cual no era tan absurdo ya que era para algunos invitados humanos, familiares de mi mama, tenia un reproductor de música con cientos de CD's acomodados por orden alfabético. Pero lo que siempre me impresionaba de este cuarto era el gran ventanal que tenia, ya que según mi tía Alice en su arranque por remodelar la casa años atrás, todas las habitaciones que daban hacia el bosque tenían que tener aquella hermosa vista.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunte con una sonrisa. Alec no dijo nada, camino en silencio y, al igual que yo, se quedo impresionado por la hermosa vista.

-Gracias…Ren-hizo énfasis en mi sobrenombre para después tomarme por la cintura y acercarme hacia el.

-Espera-le di unos ligeros golpes en su pecho,-alguien nos puede ver-dije con sarcasmo.

-No lo creo-susurro para después besarme apasionadamente.

Tuve que alejarme de aquel maravilloso hombre para recuperar el aliento, ya que yo si necesitaba respirar, lo vi a los ojos con dulzura y un poco de coquetería, después enfoque mi mirada a la cama y volví a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Y que te parece….si estrenamos la cama?-pregunte mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Alec solo rio.

-Usted es la dueña de esta casa, así que….si usted lo pide-me cargo en un rápido movimiento. Ambos reímos mientras Alec caminaba hacia la cama para después recostarme y quedar sobre mi, comenzó a darme dulces besos en la boca, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla dulcemente lo cual arranco suspiros de mi parte. Lo quería conmigo, quería que estuviéramos así siempre, que cada mañana al despertar el estuviera conmigo, me aleje lentamente.

**(Play: Kiss me de Ed Sheeran)**

-Alec, no, no podemos hacer esto…mi familia puede regresar en cualquier momento-dije con la voz baja.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde querida, tu fuiste la de la idea-sonrió a solo centímetros de mis labios.

Se acerco a mí para estampar sus labios con los míos nuevamente, ¡que más daba! No podía resistirme a sus encantos, a su forma de amarme, al contrario, quería que me demostrara cuanto me amaba todo el tiempo, quería sus labios sobre los míos.

-Además-susurro,- quiero que sepan de una buena vez que nos amamos-

Lleve mis manos hacia su cuello y lo acerque lentamente hacia mi mientras sonreía, Alec llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura donde comenzó a acariciarla, aquel toque frio por parte de el hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, pero me gustaba, lo necesitaba. Ahora fui yo la que comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa, aunque sabíamos el riesgo en el que estábamos al poder ser descubiertos, no nos importo, parecía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos aquellas tiernas caricias, aquellos dulces besos. Rápidamente nos envolvimos en las suaves sabanas de la cama, Alec tomo mi cara entre sus manos y ahí fue el momento en el que pude abrir mis ojos para ver a mi hermoso Dios griego, le dedique una tímida sonrisa.

Alec hizo un recorrido de besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi oído.

-Te amo-susurro tan bajito que mas bien parecía ser el ruido del viento.

Beso mi cuello y bajo hasta mi pecho, trague saliva y aun manteniendo mis ojos cerrados me aferre en sus hombros, quería ser suya de una buena vez, pero también quería ir lento, quería que este momento fuera especial, en pocas palabras, no quería que terminaba. Cuando volvimos a envolvernos en un beso, mordí su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, lo cual ocasiono que Alec soltara un gemido llenando mi boca de su dulce aliento.

Rasguñe su espalda cuando nos convertimos en uno solo, el fue delicado, fue dulce conmigo. Lentamente comenzó a elevarme para quedar de rodillas en la cama, me vio con unos ojos brillantes mientras llevaba sus manos hacia mi frente para quitarme unos cuantos cabellos que se habían pegado a mi frente con el sudor. Acaricio mi espalda después de envolverme en un abrazo y besar mi cuello, segundos después volvió a recostarme en la cama donde seguimos con aquel hermoso sueño.

Cuando toda aquella magia termino, me recosté boca abajo, dejando mi espalda al descubierto, algo de lo que Alec tomo ventaja, llevo sus manos hacia mi espalda y comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus dedos. Su toque era tan suave, que más bien parecían finas plumas, sonreí sin dejar de contemplarlo, se veía tan despreocupado con su pecho descubierto y sus pantalones puestos, pero aun así recostado en la cama.

-Fue maravilloso-dije con una sonrisa.

-Tú lo haces ser maravilloso-contesto sin despegar la vista de mi espalda.

Reí.

-Estamos completamente locos Alec, nos arriesgamos demasiado-

-Pero lo vale, ¿o no?-pregunto alzando una ceja, yo solo sonreí mientras asentía.

-Sin duda alguna-

-Eres lo mejor que ah pasado Ren, siempre lo serás-dijo esta vez con una sonrisa torcida.

-No sabes lo que significas para mi Alec…te amo. No se como paso, pero no me importa, te amo-volví a repetir. Alec se acerco lentamente, me vio a los ojos mientras tomaba mi mentón y cuando sonreímos acortamos aquella pequeña distancia para besarnos nuevamente.

Jacob POV.

Tengo que admitir, había estado en mi fase lobuna por mucho tiempo, ya que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a Forks, estaba exhausto. Trate de recobrar mi aliento mientras salía del agua, me sacudí unas cuantas veces para poder secar mi pelaje y mire hacia el frente, estaba nevado. Olfateé un par de veces para encontrar mi camino, hacia donde debería de dirigirme y pronto lo encontré…..estaba cerca, muy cerca de Forks. Solo unos días más y estaré de regreso, sin pensarlo un segundo mas y con mucha seguridad, comencé a correr.

**Jacob cada vez esta mas cerca de Forks, dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que perdió cuando se fue ahí. ¿Qué pasara después? No se pierdan el siguiente capi hermosas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y ya saben como decírmelo…con un review, me gusta mucho saber su opinión y también es mi mejor paga lindas!**

**Espero actualizar ponto, hare mi mayor esfuerzo porque sea el siguiente viernes. Cuídense mucho lindas!**

**Besos, y ya saben que las quiero muchisisissimo!**


	22. Chapter 22 Jacob

"**Jacob"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy muy emocionada de traerles un nuevo capi….si se que el Viernes pasado no actualice pero puse la explicación del porque no pude en mi historia "Obligados a amar" les pido mil disculpas de no haber podido actualizar.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas mis hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyando en el transcurso de esta historia, en verdad, muchísimas gracias. Especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Nathalia**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**En verdad sus reviews me alegran y me llenan de alegría cada vez que los leo =) en verdad gracias por sus lindos reviews.**

**Ahora si….disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto-dijo con alegría mi tía Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias tía, yo también estoy feliz-dije con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que renovar tu guardarropa-me recordó para deshacer el abrazo después, yo solo asentí mientras alzaba una ceja, ¡como se me pudo haber olvidado! De seguro que mi tía había esperado este momento, ya que junto con mi tía Rosalie, éramos amantes de la moda, y ahora tenia una gran excusa para ir de compras.

Alec no se despego un segundo de mí, se encontraba detrás de mi pero a una distancia razonable, quería voltear, verlo, admirarlo, pero no podía, mas bien, no era el momento aun de ser tan obvia. Así que tomando una bocanada de aire me resistí, aunque fuera muy difícil ya que después de lo que paso en su habitación…sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente.

Después de platicar por horas en la sala, reír y recordar aquellos momentos cuando era niña, poco a poco mi familia comenzó a retirarse. Comenzando por mi abuelo Carlisle el cual tuvo que irse al hospital, después siguieron mis tíos Jasper y Emmett junto con mi papa, ya que tenían una apuesta. Y si, mi mama estaba en lo correcto, mi tía ya estaba comenzando a tener ideas sobre la remodelación, y estaba tan entusiasmada, que quiso ir a Port Angeles para comenzar con su plan.

Y aunque mi mama no le gusta la moda, creo que comenzaba a tener un cierto interés en el diseño de interiores, ya que accedió fácilmente a ir con ellas. Claro que mi abuela Esme no dudo un segundo, y es que ella no podía faltar, ya que tenia un gusto exquisito para elegir los colores y dar su punto de vista. Así que…nuevamente, Alec y yo nos quedamos solos en la casa, tuvimos que esperar un rato antes de abalanzarnos y besarnos desesperadamente.

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba tus labios-dijo a solo centímetros de mi cara. Yo solo sonreí mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo te extrañaba a ti-dije tomando su cara en mis manos.

Entre beso y beso llegamos hasta mi habitación, al no poder abrir la puerta choque contra ella haciendo que soltara un gemido, después de una pelea que gane fácilmente, abrí la puerta y nos adentramos a mi habitación. Caímos en mi cama y después nos vimos a los ojos, así duramos unos minutos, tratando de leernos el pensamiento, tratando de descifrar nuestros sentimientos, nuestros gestos.

-Creo que es hora-susurre, Alec arrugo su frente.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto con cierta preocupación, pero con un toque de ilusión.

-Completamente, mi familia tiene que enterarse de nuestra relación. Es que…ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, quiero vivir nuestra relación, sin escondernos de nadie Alec-dije.

-Esta bien amor, si crees que ahora es el mejor momento, lo haremos-entrelazo su mano con la mía,-juntos-finalizo. Sonreí abiertamente, aquel apoyo que me estaba brindando y su toque, me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba sola en esta decisión, lo tenia a el, y eso era mas que suficiente. Teniéndolo a mi lado, siempre tendría fuerzas para luchar por este amor, para luchar por el, no me rendiría tan fácil.

-Porque no me llevas a cazar-le propuse,-no me eh alimentado desde ayer. Y la comida humana…-hice un puchero,-no se me antoja demasiado-

Alec soltó una risita por lo bajo, la cual sonaba como campanillas.

-Esta bien-se levanto para después extenderme la mano,-te llevare-

El olor a tierra y madera húmeda, me hizo darme cuenta cuanto extrañaba el bosque de Forks, ningún otro lugar se comparaba con esa sensación que tenia cuando el frio aire golpeaba mi cara y hacia que mi piel sintiera el frio pero placentero aire. Alec y yo jugamos, corriendo por el bosque, esquivando arboles y aunque sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer, dado a su estricta practica en Volterra, me quede impresionada por aquellas acrobacias. Me detuve cuando en mis fosas nasales llego el olor de los ciervos, mire a mi alrededor y mi instinto supo a donde ir, pero antes de que pudiera correr, Alec me detuvo.

-Espera linda, yo iré. Tu solo espérame aquí-me guiño un ojo antes de correr.

Suspire rendida mientras caminaba a paso humano por el bosque, después de encontrar un buen lugar, me senté en el pasto para esperar a aquel vampiro con mi cena. No tuve que esperar mucho cuando Alec llego cargando dos grandes ciervos, uno de cada hombro, los tiro frente a mí.

-La cena esta servida-dijo de forma coqueta, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los ciervos. Sin dudarlo un segundo me abalance sobre los ciervos para tomar toda su sangre, tengo que admitirlo, no sabia tan exquisita como la sangre humana, pero serbia mucho para calmar mi sed.

-Estaba sedienta-admití cuando termine de alimentarme.

-No lo dudo-dijo con una sonrisa,-me encantaría recorrer este lugar-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-En ese caso-tome su mano,-ven conmigo-susurre.

Sin prisas, a velocidad humana, comenzamos a recorrer el bosque, no había mucho que mostrar claro esta, pero mas que eso, aprovechamos la oportunidad para estar solos, alejados de todo lo que nos rodea.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte viéndolo.

-Es….diferente a Volterra-respondió simplemente.

-¿Extrañas tu hogar?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

Alec exhalo pesadamente, y no me respondió en los minutos siguientes.

-No te puedo mentir Ren, eh estado por mucho tiempo en Volterra-baje mi cabeza,-pero no quiero que por eso dejes de pensar que no me alegra estar aquí-tomo mi mentón para que pudiera verlo,-contigo-sonrió.

Jacob POV.

-¡Hijo! Que alegría verte de nuevo-me abrazo mi padre efusivamente.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte padre-deshice el abrazo,-no has cambiado nada-brome.

Su sonrisa se borro, tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la sala.

-Después de esta gran sorpresa...quiero hablar y aclarar unas cosas contigo-sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, así que solo asentí.

-Comienza con el interrogatorio-tome fuerzas.

Mi padre se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, bajo su cabeza en forma de concentración, y después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, exhalo para después verme a los ojos de forma seria.

-Hijo… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todo este tiempo me eh hecho la misma pregunta, todo tenias aquí-comenzó.

Sabia que esa seria la primer pregunta que me haría después de tanto tiempo, no sabia lo que en realidad había sucedido, ni porque me fui repentinamente de Forks, dejándole solo una nota donde le decía que estaría bien, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

-Fue…-suspire,-solo quería estar solo, lejos de todos por un tiempo-mentí.

-¿También de Renesmee?-pregunto extrañado,-te fuiste sin decirle nada tampoco a ella-me regaño,-pobre chica, no sabes cuanto sufrió al saber que te habías ido-

Alce mi vista en ese momento, tenia que saber de ella.

-¿Tanto?-pregunte, mi padre soltó una risa mientras asentía.

-Todos los días, tocaba la puerta preguntando por ti-dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta,-al no obtener una respuesta, con la cabeza baja se sentaba en el porche, lloraba, y no se iba de aquí hasta que llegaba la noche, sintiéndose rendida de no poder verte nuevamente-me explico.

Mi corazón se encogió, había sufrido tanto por mí, me sentí culpable, como la peor basura.

-Por eso vine padre, a aclarar todo lo que sucedió, vine para volver con Renesmee-dije decidido.

-No pongas tantas ilusiones en ese plan hijo, Renesmee ya no es como antes, cambio mucho después de tu partida-

-No importa, vine por ella, la quiero recuperar-

Renesmee POV.

-Solo un rato más, prometo llevarte a casa-susurro Alec a solo centímetros de mi boca. Me tenía prisionera entre un árbol y su cuerpo, sus manos apretaban mi cintura suavemente. Cerré mis ojos cuando su aliento choco en mi cara, me hipnotizaba, estoy segura que si en ese momento me pide saltar de un acantilado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Me encantaría-respondí,-pero mis padres se preocuparan, ya tendremos mas tiempo para estar juntos-sonreí.

Alec soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para quedar libre de el. Me acerque a Alec y rodé su cuello con mis manos, haciendo que volteara a verme, le dedique una sonrisa para después darle un beso.

-Esta bien-dijo cuando nos separamos,-vayamos a tu casa-acepto.

Caminamos por el bosque con las manos entrelazadas, en un silencio cómodo. Con solo sentir su piel y saber que estaba aquí me hacia sentir feliz, no hacia falta que habláramos para saber lo que sentíamos por la otra persona, o para saber que estábamos juntos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo mientras veía como unas cuantas estrellas iluminaban y acompañaban la hermosa luna, cuando de repente Alec se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte extrañada, pero Alec no respondió, después sacudió su cabeza.

-Aquí hay hombres lobo, ¿no?-yo solo asentí,-no es nada amor-sonrió y seguimos caminando.

Al parecer en esta noche la lluvia no faltaría ya que le viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente, y para mi gusto estaba demasiado frio. Pero toda aquella preocupación dejo de existir, cuando en el viento una esencia llego a mi, una que no había olido desde hace años….tuve miedo, tal vez todo esto era solo mi imaginación, tal vez los recuerdos habían regresado. Pero lo negué todo, ya lo había olvidado, ahora Alec ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, todos mis sueños, pero… ¿entonces que era todo esto?

Volteé lentamente hacia mi lado izquierdo…y ahí lo vi. Aunque no podía ver su cara por la oscuridad, podía ver su figura a unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y me volví a sentir como una niña de cinco años, tenia miedo, quería refugiarme en algún lugar, quería esconderme en el pecho de Alec y sentirme protegida ahí.

-Jacob-susurre sin aliento.

**:0 ¡Jacob regreso! ¿Cómo reaccionara Alec? ¿La familia Cullen? ¿Renesmee? No se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, pues….ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, ¡un review! Ya saben que eso me anima mucho, además de saber sus opiniones =)**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos, y recuerden que las quiero muchisisisisisimo! =)**


	23. Chapter 23 Pelea

"**Pelea****"**

**Hola lindas! Me da mucho gusto estar con ustedes en este ****viernes, y con un nuevo capi =)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyado en el transcurso de esta historia, muchísimas gracias. Especialmente para:**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Nathalia**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Karly15**

**Xxxx**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Rose Malfoy**

**Diana carolina**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! No saben que feliz me hacen =)**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

**(Play: Headstrong de Trapt)**

Renesmee POV.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos en ese segundo, ahí pude ver toda mi vida, desde la niñez, como crecí al lado de aquella fantasía de que algún día estaremos juntos, de su engaño, de aquellas palabras de amor que en realidad no me dedicaba a mi.

-Si Nessie-extendió su mano hacia mi,-regrese-susurro con una sonrisa.

Volteé a ver aquella mano, la que hace años hubiera tomado sin pensarlo dos veces, con tanta alegría, como si hubiera visto a un ángel el cual me invitaba a ir con el. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, me sentía débil, como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, apreté fuertemente la manga del saco de Alec, reteniéndome a rogarle que me protegiera, que lo alejara.

Pero antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento cruzara por mi mente, Alec me tomo a la altura de mi hombro y me jalo para quedar atrás de el, dejando a Jacob con la mano extendida. Reaccionando al instante me asome por el hombro derecho de Alec, sus facciones mostraban dureza, sus ojos enojo, ira, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Jacob pero mi mano sobre su brazo fue lo que lo detuvo, volteo solo por un escaso segundo y vio nuestra cercanía, aun así no bajo la guardia.

-¿Y quien eres tu? ¿Su guardaespaldas?-pregunto riendo burlonamente Jacob.

-No….-le dedico una sonrisa torcida,-soy mas que eso-y sin mas rodeo mi cintura para acercarme peligrosamente a el. Si esto lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones estoy segura que me hubiera hecho perder la noción del tiempo, me hubiera desconectado del mundo, de lo que me rodea. Pero este no era el momento, así que en lugar de hacerme sentir esas maravillosas emociones, hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara, y no porque nos viera Jacob, era porque no sabía como reaccionaria. Y claro esta que Alec quería poner en claro que ahora yo lo deseaba a el, lo estaba provocando, ¡pero claro! Aquella vanidad nunca se le quitaría, estaba en su naturaleza. Vi a Jacob el cual nos veía fijamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, tenia miedo de lo que pasara.

-Alec….-dude, -vámonos de aquí-

-Tranquila Ren-tomo mi mentón,-todo esta bien-

Y antes de que pudiera responderle un rugido hizo que diera un salto, Jacob había perdido el control y ahora estaba en su forma lobuna, le enseño los dientes a Alec, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el, pero se detenía porque yo estaba junto a el.

-Veamos lo que puedes hacer lobito-dijo Alec de forma sarcástica. Me empujo suavemente, pero a velocidad vampírica, lejos de ellos al tiempo que corría para después brincar, haciendo que ambos cayera al suelo. Rodaron por el mismo tantas veces hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista, todo había sido tan rápido, hasta que finalmente reaccione y corrí hacia donde habían desaparecido.

-¡Basta!-grite en cuanto los vi. Jacob trataba de morder el brazo de Alec, y se veía que no tendría compasión alguna con Alec.

Tome fuerzas para poder quedar a solo centímetros de aquella pelea que ambos querían ganar, volví a gritar y de alguna manera trate de separarlos, lo cual no fue mi mejor decisión, ya que en un movimiento involuntario, Jacob me golpeo haciendo que volara por el aire hasta mi espalda chocara con un árbol, solté un gemido a causa del dolor. No se cuando tiempo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí una fría mano en mi mejilla, lentamente comencé a abrirlos para ver a Alec frente a mi, arrugo su frente.

-Mi amor, ¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme cuidadosamente.

-Si….creo-respondí sosteniéndome fuertemente de sus brazos.

-Ahora si lobo…-comenzó a decir con enojo Alec dirigiéndose a Jacob, pero lo detuve al instante.

-No, no Alec, no quiero que pelees-lo mire con ternura.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?!-pregunto Jacob con histeria.

Volteé a verlo con enojo, tanto enojo que tuve retenido por tanto tiempo, el cual quise sacarlo de alguna forma o otra, pero ahora seria con el. Sin pensarlo un minuto mas me solté de Alec y me dirigí hacia Jacob de forma decidida, el sonrió, pensando que había ganado, que caería a sus pies en ese mismo momento, pero aquella fuerte bofetada fue lo menos que se espero. Claro esta que me había dolido mas a mi que a el, mi mano me dolía, pero aun así no se lo demostré, respiraba agitadamente, quería bofetearlo una y otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Alec me tomo por lo hombros haciendo que retrocediera. Fue un vano mis intentos por zafarme de su agarre, por correr nuevamente y desatar aquella furia, ante el fracaso de no poder zafarme solo pude gritar.

-¡No sabes cuanto te odio Jacob!-grite con lagrimas en los ojos,-¡te odio, te detesto! ¡Tú me destrozaste la vida, destrozaste mis ilusiones! ¡Vete, no te quiero ver! ¡Desaparece de mi vida, como lo hiciste hace años!-seguí gritando de forma histérica, Alec solo me abrazo de forma protectora, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-Ya lo escuchaste perrito, lárgate-dijo Alec. Jacob se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que después de unos segundos hablo.

-Esta bien, me iré. Pero volveré Renesmee, cuando estés más tranquila-y sin más se fue.

-Tranquila amor, ya se fue, todo esta bien-trato de tranquilizarme Alec acariciando mi cabeza suavemente.

-No quiero que vuelva nunca Alec, no lo quiero ver nunca, ¡nunca!-solloce.

-No lo harás Ren, de eso yo me encargo-dijo con voz seria esta vez,-tenemos que regresar a tu casa, tu familia ah de estar preocupada por ti, además les tenemos que contar que Jacob ya regreso-

Alec me cargo y corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia la casa, abrió la puerta principal y aunque mi familia pregunto que era lo que sucedía, el no dijo una sola palabra, me llevo al sofá mas cercano y me recostó ahí de forma delicada, yo apreté su saco.

-No te vayas Alec, quédate a mi lado-susurre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi madre por decima vez.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-escuche la furiosa voz de mi padre.

-No, no papa, Alec no me hizo nada-trate de hablar,-es…es Jacob-

-¿Jacob?-preguntó mi madre desconcertada,-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto?-

-Bella, Jacob regreso-dijo Alec.

-¡¿Se atrevió a tocar a mi hija?!-grito mi padre.

-No Edward-respondió Alec,-no se lo permití. Pero Renesmee esta muy afectada por verlo-

-Papa-dije con lagrimas en los ojos,-no dejes que se acerque a mi, no quiero vivir cerca de el…llévame lejos, lejos-

-Tranquila mi niña-me abrazo de forma tierna mi padre,-no lo veras….el no se volverá a acercar a ti de nuevo-

-Estoy contigo Edward, yo tampoco permitiré eso-

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar eso de Alec, quería protegerme de Jacob, no quería que volviera a sufrir por el, y aunque pensé que ya lo había superado, volverlo a ver me afecto, me hizo recordar nuevamente que todo ese tiempo que viví con el solo fue una mentira, que solamente se burlaba de mi, que en lugar de besar mis labios, besaba los de mi madre en su imaginación.

-¿Tu Alec? ¿Por qué?-pregunto desconcertada mi mama.

-Porque….-

**:0 ¿Qué creen que dira Alec? Bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capi si quieren saberlo ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas =) y si es asi, ya saben como hacérmelo saber….con un review! Eso me anima mucho, además de ser mi mejor paga.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes hermosas.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos! Y ya saben que las quiero muchooo!**


	24. Chapter 24 As bajo la manga

"**As bajo la manga"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy super emocionada de estar un fin de semana mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que me han estado apoyando durante el transcurso de esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Karly15**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Princesita Vulturi**

**Delfina Picco**

**Nathalia**

**Yani**

**Diana carolina j**

**XXX**

**Renesme x Alec**

**Paola**

**AlynMyName**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, me impulsan mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

¿Mentirle? Negué rotundamente aquella idea, no podía hacer más que decirles la verdad. Decirles que Ren y yo nos amamos como locos, que queremos estar juntos, no se como lo tomaran sus padres, ya que serian muchas noticias en muy poco tiempo. Pero quería estar lo mas cerca de Renesmee posible, para protegerla y no dejar que Jacob se acerque ni a ella, ni a esta casa. ¿Y con que excusa? Con ninguna, estaba decidido, les diría a los Cullen que lo hacia por el amor que le tengo a Renesmee. Exhale pesadamente aun con mi mirada hacia el piso, tendría que tomar fuerzas para decirles esto, cuando mire a Edward fijamente, fue cuando supe que tenia que decirle ahora.

-Edward…-

-Hermanito, Alec solo nos quiere ayudar- se escucho la voz de Alice mientras caminaba hacia Edward para abrazarlo con una sonrisa,-ahora necesitamos que alguien este al cuidado de Renesmee, y bueno…Alec ah estado al cuidado de mi sobrina todos estos meses-le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Edward.

-Tienes razón Alice-esta vez se dirigió a mi,-gracias por cuidar de mi hija mientras estaban en el bosque, y también….aceptamos tu oferta de que la sigas cuidando-

Respire aliviado al saber que esto no terminaría en una tragedia…por el momento. Y aunque esta vez Alice me ayudo a salir de este problema, el día que tenga que decirle la verdad tendrá que venir pronto.

-Renesmee, vayamos a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar y olvidar este mal momento-escuchamos la voz de Bella, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Ren se encontraba recostada, ahora su madre la estaba ayudando a levantarse cuidadosamente.

-No quiero quedarme sola-sollozo aquel frágil ser, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se destrozara,-no quiero mama, el puede regresar-

-Y si el se atreve a regresar, se las tendrá que ver con nosotros-dijo fríamente Bella,-ahora vamos hija-

Lentamente se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para después llegar a su habitación.

-_Mama por favor, deja que Alec me cuide, quiero que se quede aquí mientras duermo-_

_-Esta bien Nessie, se lo diré-_

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el ventanal, pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada, y también para poder darle un rápido vistazo al bosque, cerciorándome de que ese perro no estuviera rondando por aquí.

-Alec-volteé al instante,-Renesmee quiere que te quedes con ella mientras duerme, no se siente segura-dijo suavemente Bella,-nosotros iremos a cazar, también revisaremos que Jacob no este cerca de la casa. Pero me quedo tranquila sabiendo que te quedaras con mi hija, y que no dejaras que nada le pase-

-Claro Bella-respondí sinceramente, -váyanse tranquilos, no me moveré ni un momento de la habitación de Renesmee-

Ella asintió para después salir al porche, poco después salió toda su familia, dejándome solo con Alice viéndome con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Me debes una, te salve de una gran golpiza por parte de mi hermano-camino hacia mi para susurrar en mi oído,-pero el día que le digas la verdad vendrá…y-soltó una risita,-dejare que lo averigües por ti mismo-

Cuando volteé a verla, ella ya no se encontraba, sin duda alguna me había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Pero el amor de Renesmee era lo único que me daba las fuerzas para enfrentar lo que fuera necesario con tal de estar junto a ella, dirigí mi mirada hacia las escaleras y sin pensarlo un segundo mas corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la segunda planta. Camine lentamente hacia la habitación de Ren, y abrí la puerta lentamente, la cual no omitió ruido alguno. Renesmee se encontraba hecha un ovillo, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y en ningún momento volteo a verme, tuve que alejar mi mirada hacia la ventana, me destrozaba verla así, no quería que siguiera así.

-Mi amor-susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, también limpie las lagrimas que habían trazado el recorrido en sus suaves mejillas.

-Alec-soltó mientras se levantaba de la cama, quedando de rodillas, rodeo mi cuello fuertemente y los sollozos vinieron sin esperar más,-no sabes cuanto te necesito Alec, te necesito aquí conmigo-escuche su voz en mi oído.

-Y aquí estoy Ren-acaricie su espalda,-aquí estoy mi vida, nunca te dejare sola, menos en este momento-trate de convencerla para que pudiera tranquilizarse. Y al parecer funciono, ya que los sollozos desaparecieron al pasar los segundos, lentamente Renesmee comenzó a deshacer el agarre de mi cuello y me vio a los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-el cálido toque en mi mejilla calentó todo mi cuerpo y hizo que cerrara mis ojos,-no solo por las locuras que cometíamos-soltó una risita,-te amo por estar aquí conmigo cuando mas te necesito-

Nos acercamos lentamente para darnos un lento beso, lleve mis manos cuidadosamente hacia sus caderas. Poco a poco fui recostándola en su cama, para después alejarnos solo unos centímetros, sonreí débilmente al igual que Ren.

-Necesitas descansar-susurre.

-Dime que estarás conmigo mientras este dormida-

-Te doy mi palabra que no me alejare de ti ni un segundo-y al parecer le transmití esa confianza ya que a los pocos minutos cayo en un sueño profundo. Su hermosa cara transmitía tanta paz, parecía todo un ángel, sonreí al verla finalmente dormida, tranquila.

Jacob POV.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mi padre preocupado al verme. Entre dando grandes zancadas hacia la casa, con la respiración agitada, estaba a punto de entrar en fase, pero me detuve al ver a mi padre frente a mi. Lentamente deje de temblar, me adentre a la casa y me senté en el sofá mas cercano, mi padre me siguió y no dijo una sola palabra, solo me veía, esperando a que le contara lo que había pasado.

-Fui a ver a Renesmee-solté, las facciones de mi padre cambiaron radicalmente.

-¿Y?-pregunto para que siguiera.

-Nuestro reencuentro no fue como me lo esperaba-admití.

-¿Y que querías Jacob?-pregunto,-te dije que Renesmee había cambiado durante tu ausencia-

-Lo se, lo se. Recuperarla vas a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé-

-¿Aun sigues con esa idea de recuperarla hijo?-pregunto desconcertado mi padre.

-Si, es que-lo mire fijamente,-no la puedo olvidar padre, la necesito, la quiero conmigo…con nadie mas-apreté mi mandíbula,-mucho menos con ese chupasangre-

-Por lo que veo, ella ya te demostró que no quiere estar contigo de nuevo-

-No te preocupes padre, yo se como hacer que regrese a mi-dije soltando una sonrisa.

Tenía un as bajo la manga, y estaba dispuesto a usarla en este caso de emergencia. Y eso hará que ella regrese a mi y que se olvide de ese vampiro, eso hará que ella haga que ese chupasangre se aleje de Renesmee, porque ella es mía y no estoy dispuesto a perderla. Verla con ese cambio, con ese cuerpo sensual, con esa hermosa cara, despertó mis mas bajos instintos, necesitaba tenerla de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

**¿Qué estará planeando ahora Jacob? Y miren que esta dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de tener a Renesmee una vez mas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me impulsa mucho a seguir escribiendo, y además me gusta mucho saber su opinión acerca de este capi, o de la historia en general.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero actualizar el próximo viernes lindas =)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 Palabra prohibida

"**Palabra prohibida"**

**Hola lindas lectoras, disculpen que no pude actualizar el nuevo capi en la tarde, pero se me juntaron unos asuntos que no estaban en mis planes y me impidieron actualizar antes. Pero….aqui estoy con un nuevo capi =) como siempre quiero darle las gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme en esta historia, no saben que feliz me hacen. Especialmente para:**

**Karly15**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Nathalia**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Delfina Picco**

**Diana Jaramillo**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Amelia**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! =) no saben como me alegran el dia, de verdad, miles de gracias.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Los días habían pasado, y no volví a saber nada de Jacob. Aunque seguían los rumores de que aun seguía con la manada y se había quedado a vivir con su padre, desde la primera vez que lo volví a ver después de tantos años, y que gracias a Alec logre que se fuera, no se había atrevido a aparecerse por aquí. Y eso me tranquilizaba demasiado, además de que me inspiraba mucha confianza que Alec se encontraba conmigo, cuidándome, y desde aquel día, no se había separado de mí ni un instante.

Me encantaba que Alec estuviera cerca de mí, podíamos salir sin que nadie dudara porque estábamos juntos tanto tiempo. Aun no había podido decirle a mi familia la relación que había entre Alec y yo, pero ya no faltaba mucho para aquella bomba explotara, cuando todo sobre la noticia de la llegada de Jacob pasara, les diría del amor que siento por Alec, para así poderme alejar de este lugar, y de aquellos malos recuerdos que Jacob había traído a mi vida nuevamente. Y esta decisión no era solamente para alejarme de Jacob, era porque no aguantaba un segundo mas estar con Alec, quería abrazarlo y besarlo sin ser cuestionada del porque lo hacia.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?-pregunto mi mama mientras ponía un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja. Su voz y su expresión mostraban un poco de preocupación, la cual yo le di poca importancia, después de aquel mal momento y de no saber nada de Jacob, me había tranquilizado demasiado.

-Estoy bien mama, gracias-le dedique una débil sonrisa.

-Al parecer tener alguien que te cuide te ah ayudado bastante-

-Si, en realidad, me siento protegida, Jacob no se atreverá a acercarse-dije con seguridad.

Después de estar todo el día en la casa, decidí que era tiempo de salir y respirar el aire puro que solo estando en el bosque podía tener, y claro, para estar a solas con aquel hermoso vampiro. Camine a paso lento hacia el porche con Alec detrás de mi, en cuanto estuve fuera comencé a correr con la intención de alejarme lo mas que pude de mi casa.

-Me gustaría tenerte así toda la eternidad-susurro Alec mientras me abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.

-Suena tentador-dije soltando una pequeña risita,-ya no falta mucho-susurre,-en cuanto todo sobre la noticia de Jacob se calme, estoy decidida a decirle a mi familia que quiero estar contigo-

Alec deshizo el abrazo para verme a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro amor-sonreí abiertamente.

-¡Te amo Ren!-dijo Alec para después elevarme por el aire y darme unas cuantas vueltas, reí abiertamente mientras cerraba mis ojos para sentir el aire frio, pero que tanto disfrutaba, sin duda alguna los mejores momentos sucedían cuando estaba cerca de Alec.

-Y yo a ti-dije sinceramente mientras tomaba su cara en mis manos,-tu te has vuelto la razón por la que existo-y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo acerque a mi para besar esos carnosos labios que me volvían loca. Antes de envolvernos en un beso, nuestros labios se rozaron, lo cual causo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo.

…..

-¡Renesmee! ¡Renesmee despierta!-me imploro una voz muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Lo que salió de mi boca fue un grito antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos, di un salto.

-¿Estas bien Renesmee?-pregunto con preocupación mi madre.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que toda mi familia se encontraba en mi habitación viéndome con preocupación, lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho donde pude sentir como mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, además de que estaba empapada en sudor. Tarde un poco en reaccionar, había tenido una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que me ah estado atormentando desde hace unos días, no me pude contener mas y comencé a llorar.

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible-dije entre sollozos, mi tía Rosalie corrió hacia donde me encontraba para abrazarme de manera protectora.

-Estabas gritando, por eso fue que vinimos para ver que sucedía, ¿Cuál es tu pesadilla?-pregunto de forma maternal mi tía.

Abrí mi boca para decirles, pero la cerré al darme cuenta que no era el momento, me sentí apenada por no querer decirles, ya que ellos estaban tan preocupados por mi. Pero solo había una persona a la que le podía contar la pesadilla….Alec.

-No…no lo se, no recuerdo-tartamudeé con la esperanza de que creyeran que les estaba diciendo la verdad,-pero estoy bien-dije rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo un momento mas?-pregunto mi padre de forma tierna.

-No, estaré bien, tratare de dormir. Gracias-

Mire a Alec directamente a los ojos, con la intención de que pudiera entender que lo necesitaba. Y vaya que me conocía como nadie, ya que dejo que toda mi familia saliera de mi habitación, me volteo a ver cuando estuvimos solos. El silencio invadió mi habitación por unos minutos, Alec quería que fuera yo la que comenzara a hablar, pero yo no sabia como comenzar, al ver que no me decidía, se acerco a mí para abrazarme y yo no dude en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Lo apreté fuertemente hacia mi, no lo quería dejar ir, sus frías manos me hacían sentir tan bien, tan segura, tan protegida.

-Dime amor-dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo miedo Alec, mucho miedo-

-¿De que?-

-De que nos separemos Alec-solloce.

-Amor-rio por lo bajo,-nadie nos va a separar-

-Tuve una pesadilla Alec-dije sin mas,- soñé que te alejabas de mi, y por mas que quería correr para alcanzarte, algo me lo impedía, grite tu nombre tantas veces, pero aun así tu te fuiste-cerré mis ojos mientras unas lagrimas se hacían presentes,-me dejaste sola, y yo me sentí vulnerable al no poder correr hacia ti, al sentirme atrapada por….no se-

….

**(Play: Chalk Outline de Three Days Grace)**

Después de unas semanas de aquel incidente, tuve la confianza suficiente para salir sola. Quería estar un tiempo conmigo misma, además que tenia muchas cosas que pensar y con Alec a mi lado era muy difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo mío o querer besarlo, sonreí, sin duda alguna Alec me traía loca y muerta por el. Llegue aquel claro donde mis padres solían estar juntos cuando mi madre era humana, para estar solos, para ser ellos mismo. Me senté en el verde pasto y me quede mirando al vacio, creo que después de todo extrañaría este lugar, los días nublados, la lluvia que nunca faltaba en Forks, suspire.

-Aun sigues viniendo a este lugar-aquella voz hizo que me tensara, volteé lentamente y ahí se encontraba Jacob recargado de un árbol con su usual sonrisa, pero esta vez estaba llena de malicia,- debí suponerlo-se acerco a mi a paso lento, no dude un segundo mas y me levante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte de manera defensiva, tenia que ser fuerte, no dejarme vencer por el.

-Vine a verte….mi amor-recalco las últimas palabras.

-No digas mi amor-apreté mi mandíbula,-largo, te quiero fuera de mi vista, pensé que la ultima vez que te lo dije, te había quedado muy claro. Pero al parecer-solté una pequeña risa,-no eres tan inteligente como pensé-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estabas en mis brazos-siseo.

-Porque era una niña, no sabia como eras en realidad, mi enamoramiento me cegó por completo-susurre mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Pero ahora eres toda una mujer-sonrió mientras paraba de caminar y se cruzaba de brazos,-una mujer-me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada,-una mujer muy hermosa-

-Eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, no eres el primero-

-¿Pero quien te ah hecho suya como lo hice yo? No hay hombre en el mundo que te pueda hacer suya como yo-

-Tienes razón-sonreí de forma retadora, ahora vería que ya no soy esa niña inocente que dejo años atrás, había cambiado,-pero hay un problema, que me han hecho suya mejor que tu, ¿y sabes quien?-pregunte mientras mi sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas grande al ver como su expresión cambiaba con cada palabra que le decía,-Alec-dije su nombre,-el….me ah hecho sentir y vivir cosas que contigo nunca hubiera podido-

Y vaya que si le dolió su ego de hombre y de alfa.

-Te ah amado mejor-sus facciones se endurecieron y me miro esta vez amenazadoramente, admito que comenzó a asustarme, sin dudarlo se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia mi, hasta dejarme prisionera entre un árbol y su cuerpo,-¿mejor que como lo hice yo la ultima vez que nos vimos?-pregunto, no pude verlo a los ojos, volteé mi cara, pero aun así el busco mi mirada,-¿aun recuerdas con que pasión te ame?-

-No fue pasión-dije con mi respiración agitada.

-¿Entonces? Dilo Renesmee, di que fue lo que te hice-me reto, aunque sabia perfectamente que no podía pronunciar esa palabra.

**:0 ¿Qué creen que Jacob le haya hecho a Renesmee?**

**Hermosas….espero que les haya gustado este capi =) y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga además de que me encanta saber sus opiniones. Eh leído que tienen curiosidad por saber cual es el as que tiene Jacob bajo la manga, pero no se preocupen ya pronto lo sabran ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes!**

**Besos! Y ya saben que las quiero demasiado!**


	26. Chapter 26 Amenaza

"**Amenaza"**

**Hola lindas! Me da mucho gusto de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un capi =) por fin pude actualizar exactamente un viernes, asi que es doble emoción!**

**Como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecerles todo su apoyo, en serio…miles y miles de gracias!**

**También para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Diana carolina**

**Queen-chiibi**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Nathalia**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Delfina picco**

**Karly15**

**Xxxx**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, no saben que animos me dan y con la enorme sonrisa que me dejan leer sus reviews!**

**Ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Lo aleje con fuerzas apartándolo para así poder salir de su encierro, inmediatamente me limpie unas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir mientras daba unos pasos, alejándome de el, volteé cuando supe que ya estaba recuperada, estaba solo yo y el en este claro, solo yo podía defenderme en estos momentos, nadie mas.

-Tu sabes perfectamente lo que me hiciste, ¿para que quieres que te diga?-pregunte a la defensiva, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, el soltó una risa sarcástica mientras yo lo veía de mala manera.

-Porque quiero saber si ya lo olvidaste-recorrió mi cuerpo mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios, en sus ojos podía ver lujuria y deseo,-o si todavía lo sigues teniendo presente-finalizo.

-¿Tu crees que eso se puede olvidar así de fácil?-pregunte,-me destrozaste Jacob, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-las lagrimas me traicionaron mientras que en mi mente los recuerdos de aquella vez volvieron a hacerse presentes,-yo en verdad te amaba, incluso….hace tiempo todavía estaba decidida a perdonarte, a perdonar todo lo que me hiciste-susurre mientras bajaba mi mirada.

Cuando aquella tristeza y dolor me hundían, cuando me llevaban hacia un vacio del cual no sabia si podía salir algún día, ahí era cuando en mi mente repetía lo mismo, que lo perdonaría con tal de que estuviera conmigo de nuevo, con tal de que me quitara este tormento y estas ganas de olvidar esos recuerdos que me tenían atada a el y al amor que le tuve desde pequeña. Hace tiempo todavía tenia cientos de "te amo" que decirle, miles de abrazos y sonrisas por regalarle.

-¿Entonces?-tomo mi cara entre sus manos. No escuche cuando había caminado hacia mí, pero aunque me tomo desprevenida, no me deshice de su agarre, -perdóname, Nessie perdóname y volvamos a vivir lo que tanto deseas conmigo-susurro mientras me veía a los ojos.

Y hubiera aceptado aquella invitación sin pensarlo dos veces, por el amor que le tenia, porque todo fuera como antes y evitar una pelea mas con mis padres a causa de mi comportamiento. Pero esta vez…no, no lo haría, no perdonaría todo lo que me hizo, además, ahora había alguien mas que me hizo volver a creer en el amor, que me hizo dejar y olvidar ese pasado, enseñándome cada dia algo nuevo. El me hizo saber que yo valía demasiado como para sufrir por aquel amor de infancia, el me hace sentir amada y deseada, sonreí.

-No-dije decidida manteniendo mi sonrisa,-no soy tan estúpida para perdonarte-

-Pero tu dijiste…-lo interrumpí mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cara.

-¡Se lo que te dije!-alce mi voz,-pero ahora hay alguien que ocupa tu lugar Jacob, el lugar que seguirías teniendo si no te hubieras ido-

-Alec-murmuro con la mandíbula apretada.

-Así es, el me enseño que es amor de verdad-

-Veremos si su amor-alzo sus dedos imitando las comillas en la ultima palabra,-les dura-

-No me hagas mas daño-susurre, mi voz parecía rogar eso, pero mis facciones no lo mostraron, solo lo vi a los ojos fijamente.

-¡Es que tu me provocas!-golpeo el árbol mas cercano con su puño,-tu haces que yo te haga daño-me apunto con su dedo índice,-pero te apuesto algo-se acerco un poco a mi,-que ni tu familia, ni siquiera el tal Alec…saben de nuestro secreto-susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por favor…no…-

-Lo sabía…así que, tendrás que hacer algo por mi-

-¡No!-me negué.

-¡Oh si!-dijo, en un movimiento rápido y tomándome desprevenida, se acerco a mi y llevo su mano izquierda a mi pelo, donde lo apretó, solté un pequeño grito.

-¡Suéltame!-grite mientras golpeaba su mano, pero el apretó mas mi cabello dejándome vulnerable.

-Y te diré lo que harás-me ordeno,-te alejaras de Alec…volverás conmigo, simple, ¿no?-sonrió,-porque si no lo haces…tendré que verme forzado a decirles todo lo que no les has dicho-

-Les diría yo primero-

-Estoy seguro que no lo harás, así que…piénsalo, amorcito-me dio un rudo beso en los labios para después soltar mi cabello. Cerré mis ojos antes el dolor que me había causado su apretón, cuando volteé a verlo, se encontraba en su forma lobuna y se adentro al bosque para desaparecer, suspire…ahora, ¿Qué hago?

….

**(Play: Kiss with a fist de Florence and the machine)**

-Ren, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos, volteé a verlo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a mi. Le dedique una tímida sonrisa para después guiar mi mano hacia la suya y entrelazarla, la apreté fuertemente, esperando así poder encontrar fuerzas para poder decidir y saber que hacer.

-No, nada-lleve mi mano libre hacia su mejilla para acercarme y darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Te noto…pensativa-trato de buscar la mejor palabra.

-Estoy pensando en…-sonreí abiertamente,-como hacerte mas feliz-solté un suspiro involuntario.

-Ya me haces feliz, estando junto a mi-sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba hacia mí para darme un profundo beso, lo hubiera alejado, pero para nuestra fortuna, nuestra familia no estaba. Al ver que ya no había seña alguna de Jacob, y con Alec cuidándome, todos volvieron a sus rutinas diarias, mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett habían decidió irse de viaje por unos días, según ellos, para mantener viva la llama de la pasión, Jasper y Alice habían ido a Port Ángeles de compras junto con mi abuela, mi abuelo Carlisle había ido a trabajar y mis padres se encontraban visitando a los Denali, así que teníamos el día para nosotros solos…a menos que alguien regresara sin avisar, pero lo dudo.

Lentamente Alec me recostó en el sofá y aunque me reusé termino arriba de mi besándome sin cesar, quería decirle que aquí no era el mejor lugar, pero lo evito. Viéndome derrotada termine quitándole su saco y acercándolo a mi rodeando su cuello, gimió mientras su peso caía completamente sobre mi, pero no me importo, quería amarlo en este mismo momento.

Quise quedar arriba de el ahora yo, pero mi intento fallo y ambos caímos al suelo sin previo aviso, reí tratando de recuperar el aliento quedando a un lado de el. Después de unos segundos desvié mi mirada para verlo fijamente, se encontraba contemplando el techo de la casa con el pecho semi descubierto del pecho. Trago saliva antes de voltear a verme y dedicarme una de esas sensuales sonrisas, la cual, sin duda alguna hizo que me emocionara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y si vamos a tu habitación?-pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Y si vamos a la tuya?-pregunto Alec con una sonrisa picara.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alec me acerco nuevamente para besarme sin parar, con gran dificultad nos levantamos y comenzamos el trabajoso recorrido hasta las escaleras, trate de terminar ese profundo beso, pero Alec me acerco a el tomándome por la cintura y no tuve otra opción que tomar pasos cortos hacia atrás. Abrí solo un poco mis ojos solo para ver como Alec se pegaba en los pies con la mesa de centro, reí aun en sus labios, tiramos algunas revistas y adornos que estaban en las pequeñas mesitas, caímos en las escaleras y reímos fuertemente.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en mi habitación, Alec cerro la puerta y sin dudar un segundo mas, me guio hasta la cama donde caí, Alec se desabotono su camisa y antes de que se acercara a mi, se detuvo al ver mi puchero.

-¿Sucede algo Ren? ¿Hice algo que no te gusto?-pregunto con preocupación, yo solo asentí.

-Hiciste el trabajo que me tocaba a mi-respondí con una sonrisa mientras lo volvía a acercar a mi, solté un gemido al sentirlo caer, lo cual hizo que moridera su labio inferior. Alec llevo lentamente ambas manos para colocarlas arriba de mi cabeza, con su mano izquierda las sostuve mientras que con la derecha acariciaba mi mejillas. Luego comenzó a bajarla, llevándola por mi pecho, luego por mis caderas hasta terminar en el botón de mi pantalón, lucho un poco para desabotonarlo, pero cuando lo logro, hizo que recuerdos de aquella vez llegaran a mi mente instantáneamente.

Por más que quise alejarlos, cerrando mis ojos fuerte, pero la sonrisa de Jacob, llena de satisfacción por lo que hizo, hizo que soltara un grito y alejara a Alec de manera brusca. Me levante al instante con la respiración agitada, me arrepentí al ver a Alec en el suelo, su mirada se encontraba desconcertada.

-Alec lo…-no pude verlo a los ojos así que gire mi cabeza.

-Amor, ¿estas bien?-pregunto mientras tomaba mi mentón para que pudiera verlo.

-Yo…-trate de no llorar,-yo no lo siento, no quise hacerlo fue…-

-Ven-me acerco a el para abrazarme, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, soltando pequeños sollozos,-todo esta bien hermosa, tranquila-dijo pacíficamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

**:0 al parecer Jacob va a ser un gran problema para que Alec y Ren puedan ser felices…¿creen que logre separarlos?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas =) y ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga. También me encanta saber sus opiniones sobre los capis o la historia en general.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes…cuídense mucho!**

**Besos! Y ya saben que las quiero demasiado!**


	27. Chapter 27 Lo hago por ti

"**Lo hago por ti"**

**Hola hermosas =) estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes otro viernes mas! Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo lindas!**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Karly15**

**NATHALIA**

**Xxxx**

**Gracias por esos reviews que me alegran el dia hermosas!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Solté un suspiro antes de levantarme de la cama, pase una mano por mi cabello mientras comenzaba a caminar paso lento por la habitación. Ren se había comportado de forma extraña desde que paso hace días, después de lo que sucedió decidió quedarse sola en su habitación, donde la escuche sollozar, y aunque quise quedarme con ella, respete su decisión. Los días siguientes no fueron diferentes, se encontraba callada, pensativa, y casi no me quería ver a los ojos, cuando me acercaba a ella, Renesmee se alejaba o inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de que no estuviéramos cerca. Ya casi no me besa, ni deja que la toque, aunque sea el mas mínimo roce que tengamos ella se aleja inmediatamente, ¿acaso ya no sentía nada por mi? Esa pregunta iba y venia todo el tiempo, al igual que el pensamiento de que tal vez fui solo un capricho y ya se aburrió de mi.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la sala, quería salir de aquí, despejar mi mente, pensar con claridad, ya que con Edward, el lector de mentes, estando en la casa, mi secreto seria descubierto, además de que quería mi privacidad. No me importo si Renesmee se encontraba en la casa, tanto era nuestro distanciamiento que había veces que no la veía. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo, pero con la intención de quedar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para pensar con claridad.

Estaba a punto de voltear hacia mi lado derecho y seguir con mi recorrido cuando sentí a alguien empujarme, el golpe había sido en mi pecho y no pensé que fuera otro vampiro y un lobo, ya que no sentí dolor. Ambos caímos y rodamos por la tierra, cerré mis ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara a mis ojos y con mis manos trate de alejar el polvo.

-¡Que diablos!-alce mis voz mientras me levantaba, sacudí mi saco aunque fue inútil estaba cubierto de tierra, aquel personaje comenzó a toser y ahí me di cuenta que era una mujer,-¿Renesmee? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte extrañado para después extender mi mano para que ella la tomara y pudiera levantarse también, tapaba su boca y cerro sus ojos.

-Alec-me abrazo fuerte, eso si me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así correspondí su abrazo de la misma manera, extrañaba tanto abrazar ese frágil cuerpo, tenerlo en mis brazos y apretarla junto a mi. En ese abrazo pude sentir tanto amor y necesidad, tanta dulzura, lentamente deshizo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos rodando mi cuello,-perdóname-susurro, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Perdonarte porque?-

-Por…todo-trago saliva,-por mi alejamiento en este tiempo, no quiero estar lejos de ti…pero…-soltó un sollozo,-pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo mire extrañada, en realidad no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba hablando, ¿Por qué me decía todas esas cosas? Sabia que ella había cambiado por mi, porque me ama, que había accedido a regresar a Forks pero con la intención de regresar conmigo a Volterra y estar juntos por toda la eternidad, arrugé mi frente concentrándome en lo que me había dicho, pero su apasionado beso me saco de los pensamientos.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-susurro Ren en mis labios.

-Y yo mas Ren, yo mas-

Renesmee POV.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, mire por la ventana de mi habitación y el nerviosismo creció, mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, había llegado la hora. Frote mis manos un par de veces sobre mi pantalón para poder limpiar el sudor, y tomando fuerzas comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación a paso lento, exhale antes de abrirla lentamente pero dude en salir. Si salía, quería decir que aquella decisión que había tomado estaba decidida y que no había marcha atrás, si no lo hacia, las consecuencias serian malas para mi y para las personas que yo mas quiero.

Antes de bajar el ultimo escalón, inhale y exhale un par de veces antes de mostrar una sonrisa y caminar de forma despreocupada, aunque bien sabia que por dentro estaba a punto de derrumbarme. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y ahí fue cuando me decidí a hablar, ya que si lo hubiera hecho antes mi voz no hubiera salido, el llanto lo hubiera hecho.

-Saldré a cazar-les avise.

-¿No va Alec contigo?-pregunto mi padre.

-No, prefiero ir sola, estaré bien-le asegure antes de salir para evitar que me siguieran haciendo mas preguntas. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia el claro en el que había visto a Jacob la última vez, el aire golpeaba mi cara y los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que el miedo que tenía retenido desde el día que había decidido esto.

Me detuve cuando finalmente llegue, el aire golpeaba mi cuerpo sin piedad, y el frio comenzó a colarse en mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba cubierta. Varias veces el aire hizo que mi pelo se ondeara, y pude sentir como estaba a punto de llover ya que unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en mi cara. No omití ningún sonido, me quede parada donde estaba, sabia que estaría en algún lugar, tal vez observándome entre el bosque. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde escuchaba algún ruido, pensando que era el, sin embargo, no había rastro de el, comencé a relajar mis músculos al darme cuenta que no se encontraba aquí, y que tal vez, no se atrevería a venir.

Y por supuesto que no iría por el, es mas, agradecía al cielo si no se presentara, pero aquellas ilusiones se hicieron trizas cuando vi una figura caminar hacia mi. Aunque hacia frio se encontraba sin playera, como era de esperarse, sonrió con malicia mientras buscaba mi mano jalarla y acercarme a el.

-Llegaste-su aliento choco en mi cara, tuve que voltearla para evitar si quiera verlo, pero tomo mi mentón de forma brusca y me dio un beso. Trate de alejarme pero no lo conseguí, apretó mis caderas, lo cual me lastimo, y mordió mi labio inferior, trate de alejarme nuevamente pero solo solté un gemido de dolor y por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al querer liberarme de el.

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo empuje.

-¿Así te gusta que te traten? ¿Así lo hace Alec?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-A ti que te importa saber como me trata Alec-le reclame,-¿Acaso quiere igualarlo? Lo siento, nadie puede-dije sarcástica.

-No quiero igualarlo, quiero ser mejor que el-volvió a acercarme a el, su voz se escuchaba amenazadora, yo solo reí burlona.

-¿Mejor que el?-mantuve una gran sonrisa,-nadie, lo siento-

-Bueno, aprenderé contigo…sacas lo mejor de un hombre-

-¿Hablas tu sobre eso?-lo vi a los ojos con odio,-tu que me dijiste que no me amabas, tu que me llamaste Bella cuando me estaba entregando a ti-

-Pero ahora es diferente-

-¿¡Porque!?-grite,-¿Por qué es diferente ahora? Porque soy ahora si una mujer, o tal vez por mi cuerpo-me limpie una lagrima,-tu no sabes el significado del amor Jacob, nunca lo sabrás-susurre.

-Y tu-dijo con voz dramática,-sabes tanto lo que significa el amor que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por el-

Hice mis manos puño, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada como lo hice la primera vez que lo vi después de tanto tiempo. Pero me contuve, venia por otra cosa y si, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por lo que mas quiero, por lo que mas amo, porque se que el no seria feliz conmigo, que los fantasmas del pasado seguirían rodando en mi mente. No quería que Alec viviera esa pesadilla conmigo, por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que Jacob me hizo, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir para que pudiera ser feliz con alguien más.

-Tú sabes la razón por la que vine…hare lo que quieras Jacob. Hare lo que quieras con tal de que no digas nada-susurre con la cabeza baja.

**:0 ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Jacob para alejar a nuestra parejita?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y además me gusta mucho saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes lindas.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho!**


	28. Chapter 28 Rompiendo su corazón

"**Rompiendo su corazón"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy muy feliz de estar un Viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles este capi.**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, no se como agradecerles todo su apoyo.**

**Serena Pincesita Hale**

**Karly15**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lily Masen Cullen**

**Xxxx**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, los animos que me dan y la gran sonrisa con la que me dejan después de leerlos!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Hoy era el día. Jacob lo había planeado de esta manera, y durante estos días habíamos planeado con perfección aquel plan que a Jacob le alegraba con cada día que pasaba, mientras que yo sufría con cada día que pasaba. Le iba a causar un gran daño a Alec, pero sabia que era mi única opción si quería que se alejara de mi, mi corazón no quería hacerlo, pero mi cerebro le recordaba que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer para que el pudiera vivir tranquila y felizmente.

-Ren, ¿estas bien?-escuche la voz de ese ángel. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos para que aquella hermosa voz se quedara impregnada en mi mente por siempre, para que pudiera recordarla toda mi vida.

-Si-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa. Volteé hacia donde se encontraba para ver su hermosa cara, tan hermosa, tan suave. Pase mis manos por su mejilla, acariciándola, solté una sonrisa torcida para evitar soltar en llanto, sabia que estaba a punto de hacerlo, así que evite hablar para que la voz no se me quebrara. Hoy seria la última vez que lo vería, que estaría con el, esta seria la última vez que acariciaría su piel, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era tocarlo hasta más no poder.

-Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida-susurre aun perdida en aquellas caricias que le dedicaba.

-Ya quiero estar contigo, así-dijo Alec con los ojos cerrados,-quiero que toda tu familia se entere que nos amamos-solté un suspiro.

-Pronto, lo sabrán muy pronto-no supe que otra cosa decirle más que esta, seria una mentira piadosa, y hasta cierto punto trate de creérmela yo misma.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación un par de veces y no espero a que contestara, abrió lentamente la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Alec y yo nos alejamos y dirigimos nuestra mirada directamente hacia la puerta, donde una duende apareció con una sonrisa. Camino con elegancia hasta llegar hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y se sentó en medio, paso ambas manos por nuestros hombros y nos atrajo hacia ella.

-Hacen una muy bonita pareja-dijo con aquella voz chillona. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, no tenia que adivinar, mi tía ya se había dado cuenta de la relación entre Alec y yo, y nos había ayudado a ocultarlo muy bien, lo cual le agradecí,-creo que es momento de decirle a la familia sobre su relación-dijo con voz pacifica.

Pase una mano por mi frente, tenia que salir de esta presión en la que me encontraba, no podía darles esta noticia ahora a mi familia, cerré mis ojos tratando de inventar una excusa que pudiera ayudarme a salir de este apuro.

-Se lo diremos en el momento preciso tía-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Este puede ser uno de ellos-

-No-deshice el abrazo,-no creo que este sea el mejor momento-me levante,-han pasado tantas cosas, la llegada de Jacob…esperare a que todo se tranquilice para poderles decir-finalice.

-No queremos apresurar esto-Alec me abrazo y yo no tuve otra opción mas que esconderme en su pecho,-todo será como lo hemos estado planeado-

Alice POV.

Había algo raro en mi sobrina, aquel brillo que iluminaba su cara desapareció de un momento a otro. Al principio pensé que era por el miedo de que Jacob había regresado, pero me comenzó a preocupar cada día mas al verla cabizbaja, cansada, pensativa. Y no quería meterme en la relación que tenia con Alec, pero tenia que convencerme que no era por el, y estaba en lo cierto. Lo peor de todo era que tampoco podía ver su futuro, ¿tendrá algo que ver Jacob en todo esto?

La reacción de Renesmee al comentarle sobre decirle a nuestra familia sobre su relación también me sorprendió, se veía nerviosa cuando me dijo que aun no era el momento. Si en verdad ama a Alec estoy segura que hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo ni dos segundos, pero esta vez fue diferente, y tengo que admitir, que fue una reacción que no me espere. Pensé que se entusiasmaría en cuanto le mostrara mi apoyo y mi consejo, pero eso solo causo una reacción inesperada.

-Esta bien-no insistí mas, -será como ustedes lo quieran-me acerque a ellos lentamente,-pero recuerden que tiene que ser pronto-Salí de la habitación de mi sobrina a velocidad vampírica.

Esto no estaba bien, había algo que Renesmee nos estaba ocultando, y no era nada bueno, con mas razón estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era lo que mi sobrina escondía, que la hacia reaccionar de esta manera.

Jacob POV.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi pequeña habitación, estaba pensativo, ¿Qué pasa si Renesmee se arrepiente en el ultimo momento? ¿Y si esta dispuesta a decirles la verdad a su familia con tal de no alejarse de ese chupasangre? Pase una mano por mi cabello, no, tenia la seguridad de que no lo haría, esta era la ultima carta que estaba jugando y ahora poniendo en riesgo, la cual no me serviría de nada si Renesmee decide contarle a su familia lo que le hice. Al contrario, los Cullen me buscarían hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hacerme pagar, y por fin entenderían porque se comportaba de tal manera.

-Mas te vale que no te arrepientas muñequita….no lo intentes-susurre deteniéndome para ver hacia el vacio.

Baje las escaleras cuando me di cuenta de la hora, era el momento de comenzar con nuestro plan, ya estaba todo listo, le había dicho docenas de veces a Renesmee lo que haría, todo tenia que salir a la perfección, y con suerte, aquel chupasangre por fin me dejaría el camino libre.

-Saldré un momento padre, regresare al anochecer-le avise a Billy mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-pregunto asomándose por la sala dejando el control remoto a un lado, dándole poca importancia al programa que estaba viendo en la televisión.

-Iré a arreglar unas cosas con Nessie-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Accedió a hablar contigo?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Así es, y tengo el presentimiento de que regresara conmigo padre-volteé a verlo.

No espere a que me respondiera, lo cual sabia que no lo haría al ver su expresión, se encontraba atónito, al parecer estuvo muy pendiente sobre el comportamiento de Nessie durante estos años, pero, ¿tanto me odiaba como para que a mi padre se le hiciera casi imposible esa posibilidad?

Alce mis cejas tomándole poca importancia, jugué con las llaves de mi auto hasta que llegue a el, encendí el motor y comencé mi recorrido.

Renesmee POV.

Baje las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible. Nadie se encontraba en la sala, volteé a ver a través del ventanal y ningún auto se encontraba frente a la casa, por lo cual supuse nadie de mi familia se encontraba. Exhale profundamente caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta, me debatí entre abrirla o no, después de unos segundos tome fuerzas y la abrí lentamente, un frio aire se coló.

Alec se había ido a cazar, por lo cual era el momento preciso para realizar aquel plan, baje las escaleras y comencé a correr hacia el lugar donde Jacob quería que nos viéramos, durante mi recorrido trate de no pensar en las consecuencias y el dolor que me causaría esta decisión. Trate de pensar en el bienestar de mi familia, en el de Alec, cerré mis ojos por una milésima de segundo, esperando que recordara las palabras que le dije tiempo atrás….todo lo que hacia, era por el, por nadie mas.

Jacob se encontraba ahí, esperándome, viéndome fijamente cuando llegue, no se movió ni un milímetro, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y así se mantuvo hasta que fui yo la que decidió caminar hacia el. Lo vi fríamente, pero al parecer a el no le importo, no le importaba mi sufrimiento, el solo quería que estuviera con el, que fuera suya, y lo estaba logrando gracias a las amenazas.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-comenzó con la platica.

-No lo hago por ti-rodé mis ojos cansada de su sarcasmo.

-¿Lista….mi amor?-

-No me digas mi amor-apreté mi mandíbula,-tu sabes que nunca seré tu amor-lo imite.

-Lo que tu digas-tomo mi mentón, pero volteé mi cara para que no me tocara,-cuando llegara tu querido Alec-hizo un gesto.

-No tardara, fue a cazar-le di la poca información que tenia.

-Bien-nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, abrace mi cuerpo con mis manos al sentir el frio aire que golpeaba mi cuerpo y mi cara sin piedad. Aun no oscurecía y el día se encontraba nublado como ya estábamos acostumbrados a ver a Forks todo los días.

-Esta cerca-dijo Jacob viendo hacia el bosque, atento, -prepárate preciosa, es hora de tu actuación-

Baje mi cabeza, no quería hacerlo, en verdad, me destrozaba el corazón, pero no tenia otra opción, así que después de soltar una exhalación, hice mis manos puños y alce mi cara.

-Es hora-susurro.

No tenía voz, no podía moverme a causa de mi nerviosismo, Jacob me vio con ojos amenazantes y ahí fue donde aclare mi garganta.

-Jacob-dije en voz alta.

Alec POV.

**(Play: A ciegas de Reik)**

Me encontraba de regreso a Forks, me había alimentado bien, y quise hacerlo mas temprano quería estar con Ren para cuando ella estuviera durmiendo, quería cuidarla día y noche, esa es la razón por la cual decidía arriesgarme y alimentarme mas temprano de lo habitual. Sabía que podía tomar sangre de animal, pero en realidad me daba asco, y lo había intentado, pero no funciono, así que decidí mantener mi alimentación normal.

-Jacob-escuche la voz de Ren entre el bosque, me detuve al instante y arrugé mi frente, se encontraba con ese lobo. Apreté mi mandíbula, ese perro metiéndose en nuestras vidas, comencé a correr hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Renesmee, le daría su merecido a Jacob, con eso entendería que tenía que mantenerse lejos de Renesmee.

-¿Me perdonas?-pude escuchar la voz de Jacob mas cerca. Finalmente llegue hacia donde ellos estaban, Jacob acariciaba la mejilla de Renesmee y ella lo dejaba placenteramente.

-Nunca deje de amarte Jacob, siempre estuviste en mi mente. Te amo, y quiero estar siempre contigo-

Eso me dejo sin palabras, así que… ¿yo solo había sido un juguete para Renesmee? Estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite y pedir una explicación, pero lo que me derrumbo fue verlos besándose tiernamente, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta…que en realidad lo quería, y no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo por mi ni por el amor que le tenia.

Renesmee POV.

-Ya se fue-susurro en mis labios Jacob.

-Aléjate de mi-lo empuje mientras me limpiaba mis labios.

-Ves que no fue tan difícil-sonrió Jacob.

No dije una sola palabra, fije mi mirada hacia donde Alec se había ido.

_-Perdóname Alec, por favor, yo se que algún día lo entenderás- _pensé.

**:0 ¿se esperaban eso? ¿Qué hara Alec?**

**Si quieren saber que pasara, no se pierdan el próximo capi. Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga lindas, un review! Eso me anima mucho y además me encanta saber su opinión sobre la historia.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes, cuídense mucho lindas.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Besos y…ya saben que las quiero muchisisisismo!**


	29. Chapter 29 Señal

"**Señal"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras, me da mucho gusto estar un viernes mas con ustedes y con un nuevo capi!**

**Como siempre, gracias a todas ustedes por su gran apoyo, no tengo como agradecérselo.**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Lily Masen Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas! No saben que animos me dan =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-¿Alec, que haces aquí?-pregunto mi hermana desconcertada después de abrir la puerta del castillo,-¿Y Ren?-volvió a preguntar.

Yo no pude verla a los ojos, así que tuve que mantener mi cabeza baja, no sabia que decirle, es mas ni yo mismo podía asimilar que solo había sido el juguete de la caprichosa Renesmee Cullen. Es que, ¡no pude haber sido más estúpido! Nunca me imagine que ella me hiciera esto, pensé que en verdad me amaba, pero al parecer sabia mentir a la perfección.

-Ella no vino conmigo-dije con la voz ronca.

-Pero…-interrumpí a Jane antes de que comenzara nuevamente con su interrogatorio.

-Basta Jane, confórmate con saber eso-finalice mientras entraba hacia el castillo.

Me dirigí hacia el salón donde estaba los maestros para avisarles de mi llegara, no tenia fecha para regresar, así que podía inventar cualquier excusa. Jane me veía de vez en cuanto, buscando mi mirada, arrugaba su frente y volteaba hacia el frente después de unos segundos al no obtener resultado. Me mantuve en silencio hasta llegar al salón, mire hacia el vacio mientras me acercaba hacia los tronos donde hice una reverencia después.

-Maestros, eh llegado-les comunique con una voz fría.

-Alec, debo admitir que no te esperábamos tan pronto, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto con curiosidad Aro.

¿Qué si estaba todo bien? No, nada estaba bien, Renesmee había escogido a Jacob, me había visto la cara de idiota y solo quiso pasar un buen rato conmigo, llevándome hasta el cielo para después dejarme caer, golpeando tan fuerte con la realidad. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar aquellas palabras, de sacar mi enojo y dolor, quería desahogarme, pero no podía derrumbarme ante ellos, así que no lo hice.

-Si maestro-respondí,-todo esta bien, solo que…-aclare mi garganta,-los Cullen vieron el buen comportamiento de Renesmee y decidieron que ya no era necesario que estuviera con ellos-

-Interesante-dijo pensativo Aro mientras juntaba sus manos y caminaba hacia su trono para después sentarme con aquella elegancia,-Carlisle nunca se comunico conmigo diciendo que venias en camino-

-Bueno, soy uno de los mejores en esta guardia, tal vez pensó que podía cuidarme solo-

-Tienes razón Alec-volvió a sonreír Aro,-que gusto tenerte de vuelta-

-Gracias maestro-respondí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales me ayudaron a pensar bien la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Sabia que lo hacia en un arranque de desamor y desilusión, pero si esta era la única manera de poder olvidar, lo haría, no perdería nada, mas que su recuerdo.

-Tal vez no se por mucho tiempo maestro-dije con los ojos cerrados ligeramente, ceñí mi entrecejo y después de tomar fuerzas volteé hacia enfrente.

-¿A que te refieres Alec?-pregunto desconcertado Cayo.

-Quisiera su autorización…-trague saliva, lo diría,-para poder alejarme un tiempo de Volterra-solté.

Los tres maestros se quedaron viéndome con los ojos abiertos, estaban desconcertados y no articularon palabra, Marcus no dejaba de verme con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero no me importo, ahora lo mas importante era alejarme de aquí, Cayo volteo a ver a Aro con su típico mal humor, pero pude ver en sus facciones un poco de preocupación. Aro se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando en aquella proposición.

-¿Por qué Alec? Acaso…-dejo la pregunta en el aire mientras paraba de caminar.

-No maestro-negué con mi cabeza, sabia a lo que se refería,-no pienso alejarme de la guardia Vulturi, seguiré en este clan. Solo necesito…alejarme-volvió a insistir, no quería darles mas explicaciones.

-Claro Alec-volteé hacia donde había escuchado aquella pacifica voz,-no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario-finalizo mientras asentía. Había algo raro en el, dude un poco en que Marcus podía sentir el amor que le tenia a Renesmee, aunque no era algo imposible y mucho menos teniendo ese don.

-Gracias maestro, partiré tres días en cuanto anochezca…si les parece bien-

-Me parece muy bien, despídete de nosotros antes de que partas a….-

-Australia-complete su oración.

-Ah, muy bien. Tengo unos conocidos que con gusto te recibirán-dijo con una blanca sonrisa Aro.

Les dedique una reverencia antes de salir del salón y caminar hacia mi habitación a paso humano, todo me recordaba a ella, ¡ni siquiera aquí podía estar lejos de sus recuerdos!

-¡Como que te vas Alec!-exhale pesadamente al escuchar a la histérica de mi hermana gritarme,-¡No puedes hacer esto!-volvió a gritar.

-Tranquilízate Jane, no me iré para siempre-camine hacia mi closet para dejar mi capa en su lugar, por lo cual le di la espalda a mi hermana.

-¿Pero porque te vas? Digo, si no le dijiste a nuestros maestros, dímelo a mi, yo soy tu hermana-finalizo tomando mi brazo para que pudiera verla,-¿Qué sucedió?-susurro con preocupación,-¿Dónde esta Renesmee? Dijo que regresaría contigo-

-Ya vez que no lo hizo-respondí fríamente,-no me hables de ella, no te voy a dar explicaciones hermana, mañana me voy-

Renesmee POV.

-¿Y Alec?-fue lo primero que pregunte después de haber entrado a mi casa, me encontraba con la respiración agitada, había corrido por todo el bosque y no lo pude encontrar.

-No lo se hija-respondió mi abuela maternalmente, -pensé que estaban juntos-

-No-susurre,-no-

Sin darle mas explicaciones a mi abuela corrí desesperada hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando Alec, pero ahí nadie se encontraba, su esencia era lo único que me quedaba de el, me senté derrotada en la cama, se había ido. Cerré mis ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, quería evitar que las lágrimas no me traicionaran, ahora si lo había perdido para siempre. Sabia donde podía encontrarlo, pero me detuve, todo esto había sido para alejarlo de mí, no podía ir a buscarlo y explicarle porque lo había hecho.

_-Bien hecho Renesmee, lo lograste-_escuche a mi vocecilla interna decir.

-¿Sucede algo querida?-pregunto preocupada mi abuela mientras entraba a la habitación.

-No, es solo que…Alec se fue, regreso a Volterra-afortunadamente pude decirlo antes de que la voz se me quebrara,-y…también quiero anunciar que-aclare mi garganta, un nudo se posiciono ahí,-que regrese con Jacob, somos novios otra vez-

-¿Qué? Pensé que desde que se había ido, tu ya no querías nada que ver con el-dijo mi abuelo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-Lo estuve pensado y….me di cuenta que seguía sintiendo algo por Jake-le dedique una sonrisa.

Y claro que Esme no fue la única que se sorprendió por aquella noticia, mi padre casi da el grito en el cielo y mi familia se quedo desconcertada cuando les dimos la noticia, Jacob y yo, de que habíamos regresado.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto con el después de haberse ido sin darte ninguna explicación, después de haberte hecho tanto daño-dijo mi padre apretando su mandíbula mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Jacob que se encontraba detrás de mi rodeando mi cintura con su ruda mano.

-El amor lo perdona todo padre-volteé a ver a mi mama, -pregúntale a mama-sabia su historia a la perfección, y claro que lo entendió.

-Pues no te noto tan contenta Renesmee-dijo seria mi tía Rosalie.

-¡Bueno ya basta!-alce un poco mi voz,-solo les quería decir eso-

No pude continuar más con esta farsa que me deshice del agarre de Jacob y corrí hacia el bosque para que nadie me viera llorar. Apenas había pasado un día, y ya me sentía asfixiada, mi vida estaba destinada a fracasar con Jacob, ¡pero de que me quejo! Yo había sido la culpable, yo había querido esto y ahora lo tenia, ¿Qué mas quería?

-Te quiero a ti Alec-susurre.

-No querida-escuche una voz a mis espaldas,-ya no es Alec….es Jacob-lo escuche decir en mi oído, me levante al instante.

-Si, fingiré que eres tú, pero mi corazón siempre gritara el nombre de Alec-Jacob soltó una risita.

-Que bueno que tu corazón no habla, nadie lo podrá escuchar-hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos,-y mas te vale que seas mas convincente la próxima vez-me dijo esta vez con un tono amenazante.

-Tratare-

-No, no trates-apretó su mandíbula,-hazlo…y hazlo bien-

Me cruce de brazos reteniendo mi ira, después de las amenazas, de forzarme a decirle a mis padres que había vuelto con el, quería que fingiera a la perfección, reí dándole la espalda.

-No me creas actriz-ale mi ceja,-porque no lo soy Jacob-

Sin darle tiempo de que me contestara corrí hacia la casa donde cerré la puerta después, me recargue en ella y poco a poco fui bajando con mis manos en mi cara, me despeine un poco pero no me importo, me sentía tan impotente de no saber que hacer, había una guerra en mi interior que me pedía decir la verdad y librarme de Jacob de una vez por todas.

-Nessie-volteé hacia en frente donde vi a mi madre viéndome de una forma extraña.

-Mama-me levante a velocidad vampírica mientras trataba de reponerme.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte arrugando su frente.

-Si-fingí una sonrisa…nuevamente,-es solo que…-no supe que mas decirle lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera, quería contarle a ella que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, pero tragando saliva trate de deshacerme de ese nudo que comenzaba posicionarse en mi garganta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación?-pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

Asentí levemente para después subir las escaleras y dirigirme hacia mi habitación, camine a paso lento hacia mi habitación, no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, y hasta ahora, creo que eh fingido demasiado bien, nadie se ah dado cuenta de lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por dentro. Me senté en mi cama y volteé hacia mi lado derecho cuando sentí como se hundía la cama por el peso.

-Así que….ya eres novia de Jacob-

-Si-respondí secamente.

-Al parecer lo amas demasiado-no dejaba de verme y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿Qué si lo amaba? ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, lo detestaba, es mas, ni siquiera el recuerdo de haberlo amado quedo en mi mente, Alec había borrado todos los recuerdos de Jacob con cada beso y caricia que me dedicaba.

-Si…lo amo, siempre lo ame-mentí.

-Si eso fue lo que elegiste, para mi esta bien-me hablo de manera maternal, sentís sus frías manos tomando las mías,-el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa-soltó una risita,-si lo sabré yo. Pero cuando amas a alguien, haces todo lo que esta en tus manos para que este junto a ti, perdonas, olvidas, y a pesar de todo lo que te haga, lo sigues amando. El verdadero amor, solo lo encuentras una vez en tu vida, no lo dejes ir-sonrió mi mama.

-Bella tiene razón-ambas volteamos para ver a mi tía Alice caminando con elegancia hacia nosotros,-si amas a alguien, lucha por el…no lo dejes ir-sonrió mi tía de manera picara mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Baje mi mirada, ellas tenían razón, no podía dejar ir así de simple al amor de mi vida, era el, Alec era la única persona a la que podría amar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al haberle hecho daño…. ¡no podía vivir sin el! Me levante de un salto, mi madre me vio con confusión, vi a mi tía Alice y ella asintió con una blanca sonrisa al igual que mi tía Rosalie, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

**¿Qué creen que hara Ren ahora que perdió a Alec? Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capi, ya que estamos en los últimos capítulos lindas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review! Me encanta saber su opinión, ademas de que me animan mucho =)**

**También si me quieren recomendar un canción, de cualquier genero, no duden en mandármelas =) me ayudaría mucho!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo capi hermosas!**

**Besos, cuídense!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!**


	30. Chapter 30 Se fue

"**Se fue"**

**Hola hermsas! Estoy pero super emocionada de estar con ustedes un fin de semanita =)**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo =) en serio que no se como agradecerles por tanto apoyo.**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Karly15**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Hermosoo 3**

**AlynMyName**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Lily Masen Culle**

**Muchísimas gracias por esos lindos reviews, no saben que feliz me hacen, ademas de que me alegran el dia =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Me quede ahí, parada viendo hacia el vacio. Tenia que hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo aquel oscuro secreto saldría a la luz, era algo que me avergonzaba, y no porque yo lo hubiera provocado, si no porque así era mi mentalidad, me sentía tan sucia, simplemente no tenia la fuerza para decirle a mi familia de lo que Jacob me hizo. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, cerré mis ojos con nostalgia y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, una llego hasta mis labios y pude saborear aquella lágrima salada.

-Hija, ¿estas bien?-se levanto mi mama con preocupación.

-Si-me limpie las lágrimas.

Baje la mirada y ahí me di cuenta de aquella desesperación por salir corriendo de mi casa, no porque no quisiera seguir aquí, finalmente había logrado regresar a Forks, pero sin Alec mi felicidad no estaba completa, hasta ese momento sentí el hueco que se había posicionando en mi pecho, me dolía, me cortaba la respiración.

-No-dije decidida,-no estoy bien-respondí con la voz ronca. En un impulso corrí hacia el closet donde rápidamente saque mi maleta, la abrí de forma torpe por aquella prisa y comencé a tomar mi ropa, sin importarme cual era, no me importo la cantidad.

-Renesmee, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-hasta ese momento escuche a mi madre gritar con desesperación.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que irme-respondí sin detenerme ni un segundo para enfrentarla.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto sin entender,-¿A dónde?-

-A Volterra-

-¡Renesmee, explícame!-grito mi mama, sentí su helada mano tomarme a la altura del codo, lo cual causo que me detuviera, cuando tuvo éxito, puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me sacudió ligeramente,-¿a que vas?-sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos.

-Porque…-trague saliva intentando deshacer aquel nudo, pero no tuve éxito,-porque tengo que ir por Alec, tengo que explicarle-me solté de su agarre y tome mi maleta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, mi madre se encontraba frente a mi.

-¿Por Alec? Cada vez entiendo menos…explícame por favor-

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones mama! Por favor déjame ir-

-No hasta que me digas que es lo que esta sucediendo-

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, deje la maleta en el suelo y tome fuerzas, tenía que decírselo a mi madre porque sabía que no se daría por vencida. Las manos me sudaron, no se como lo iba a tomar, pero tampoco me importo, ya estaba grande, ya podía tomar mis propias decisiones y defendería este amor contra todo y contra todos, las consecuencias las podría afrontar junto a el.

-¡Porque lo amo!-solté,-amo a Alec-volteé mientras ponía una mano en mi frente,-y no se porque fui tan tonta como para dejarlo ir-

-¿Y Jacob? Hace un par de días nos habías dicho que lo seguías amando-

-No es verdad, el me obligo a decírselo-trate de controlar mi respiración,-les contare cuando regrese de Volterra-trate de esquivarla, pero claro esta, ella fue mas rápida que yo y me lo impidió,-¡mama por favor!-grite con desesperación.

-¿Por qué te forzó Jacob?-

Este no era el mejor momento para decírselo, había llevado ya una gran sorpresa sobre el amor que le tenia a Alec como para que todavía se enterara de lo que marco mi vida para siempre. Por otro lado, sabia que si no se lo decía ella seguiría insistiendo, y no me dejaría cruzar esa puerta.

-No-

-¡Dime!-

-¡No mama!-respondí a la defensiva.

-¿¡Porque!?-trate de callarlo pero al verme vulnerable, lo grite.

-¡Porque Jacob abuso de mi!-solté.

Mi mama bajo la guardia, perdida en sus pensamientos, no reaccionaba y me estaba preocupando, quería hablarle, hacer algo para que reaccionara. Pero mis tías no me dejaron ayudarla, mi tía Alice me saco de la habitación tomándome por los hombros y me llevo hacia el pasillo.

-Tía…-me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por Bella, ella estará bien-me sonrió,-ahora preocúpate por Alec, toma-sentí algo en mis manos,-sabia que lo harías, así que…-no pudo continuar, volvió a enfocar la mirada en el boleto de avión.

-Gracias tía, gracias por todo…voy por mi maleta-

-No-me detuvo,-esta tarjeta de crédito te sacara de cualquier problema, no necesitaras tu ropa, ni tu maleta….ahora ve, ve por el…antes de que sea demasiado tarde-susurro tan bajo que se me hizo difícil entender.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-Nada-sonrió débilmente,-¡Ya! Ren ve-su voz se escucho mas como una suplica.

Quise agradecerle a mi tía una vez más, o tan siquiera sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento, pero cuando reaccione me encontraba en su porshe con el motor encendido. No lo dude mas, tenia que ir por mi felicidad, acelere en la carretera, tenia que llegar a tiempo. No me importo dejar mal estacionado el auto de mi tía, sabia que ella llegaría por el, entre al aeropuerto corriendo, vi hacia aquella gigante pantalla…. ¡mi vuelo salía en cinco minutos! Corrí por los pasillos tratando de encontrar mi vuelo, pero por más que corrí no lo pude encontrar….estaba pérdida.

-Señorita, necesita ayuda-una amable azafata se acerco a mi con una voz amigable.

-Si-respondí rápidamente,-necesito encontrar este vuelo-dije con la respiración agitada.

La azafata reviso el boleto y después vio por los pasillos, parecía indecisa, después de unos interminables segundos me vio a los ojos.

-Se en donde se encuentra, sígame por favor-asentí y comencé a caminar a paso apresurado hacia ella, volteaba hacia los anuncios para ver si habíamos llegado.

_-El vuelo a Italia esta por salir, esta es la última llamada para llegar a su vuelo estimados pasajeros-_se escucho una voz femenina, la cual me puso aun más nerviosa.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Corre de Jessey & Joy)**

Solo estaba esperando para que el sol se escondiera por el horizonte. Mi maestro Aro ya había hablando con los contactos que tenía en Australia y ellos accedieron en recibirme, por esa parte estaba tranquilo, mis planes habían sido unos muy diferentes, esconderme en algún bosque, estar rodando por las calles sin saber a donde ir, pero sabía que Aro no me dejaría solo en esto. Me senté en la cama lentamente, creo que alejarme de este lugar me haría mucho bien, pondría en orden mis ideas, mi muerto corazón sanaría.

-Hermano-volteé hacia la puerta, donde Jane se encontraba parada viéndome con tristeza,-Ya casi te vas-susurro.

-Si-respondí simplemente,-en unas cuantas horas, en cuanto el sol se oculte-

Jane no respondió, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y camino sin hacer el menor ruido posible hacia mi. No quería verla, ya bastante tenía con el sufrimiento que Renesmee me había causado como para cargar con el de Jane. No quería irme, no quería dejarla sola, pero era necesario, necesitaba volver a mi vida de antes, y solo olvidando aquellos recuerdos podría lograrlo.

-¿Y si te quedas? No me dejes sola-su voz parecía suplicármelo, se hinco frente a mi.

-Lo siento hermana-mis facciones y mi voz se suavizaron, acaricie su mejilla mientras le hablaba,-necesito irme…entiéndeme por favor-

-Y eso es lo que trato de hacer Alec, pero no te puedo entender si no me cuentas lo que sucedió-

-Esta bien, te lo diré. Pero en mi regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no-negué con mi cabeza.

Jane suspiro con cansancio, rendida.

-Esta bien, no te insistiré mas, esperare-dijo antes de levantarse.

Renesmee POV.

Cerré mis ojos mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el asiento del avión, lo había logrado, gracias a la azafata había logrado encontrar mi vuelo, ahora lo único que deseaba era estar en Volterra de una vez. No quería perder más tiempo, quería que Alec me escuchara, quería volverlo a ver, quería pedirle perdón por haberle hecho daño. Aunque a mi también me dolía demasiado estar lejos de el, tenia tantas cosas que aclarar en Forks, pero ahora lo mas importante era aclarar las cosas con Alec.

-¿Algo de tomar señorita?-

-Agua por favor -respondí.

Me asome por la ventana donde pude ver las blancas nubes que cubrían el panorama, estábamos a medio camino a Italia, y no se porque tenia el presentimiento de llegar en este mismo instante.

Se me hizo eterno el viaje, exhale aliviada cuando una voz nos anuncio que estábamos a solo unos cuantos minutos de aterrizar, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y aterrizamos con éxito. Salí de prisa hasta el aeropuerto donde salí y rápidamente llame a un taxi que en seguida estuvo a mi servicio.

-Lléveme a esta dirección-le dije con prisa.

El conductor me vio por el espejo retrovisor con cierta duda, le hice una seña para que comenzara el recorrido, asintió después de unos minutos y arranco el motor.

Volteaba hacia la ventada frecuentemente, para poder ver si ya estábamos cerca. Trate de tranquilizarme volteando hacia el frente, donde abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de lo que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Personas inconformes- respondió el conductor sin despegar la vista del camino lleno de gente, gritaban en Italiano mientras caminaban a paso lento.

-¿No hay otro camino que pueda tomar?-pregunte con desesperación.

-Lo siento señorita-negó con su cabeza.

Esto era una pesadilla, al parecer todo estaba en mi contra para que pudiera ver a Alec de nuevo.

-Esta bien, déjeme aquí-le ordene.

-¿Segura?-

-Si, si, esta bien. Gracias-le agradecí antes de pagarla y salir corriendo.

Era imposible caminar entre tanta gente, así que con mucho trabajo logre escabullirme entre la multitud. Se detenían de vez en cuando, apretándome hasta quitarme la respiración, me empujaron, al igual que a otras personas ante tanto descontrol, finalmente pude ver una salida y con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar hasta allá.

Corrí hacia el castillo por las calles, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, así que apresure mi paso.

Alec POV.

-Cuídate hermana-le di un beso en la frente a Jane.

-Cuídate tú también hermano, regresa pronto-pidió.

-Tratare-le dedique una tímida sonrisa.

-Alec, mis contactos te están esperando en Australia, que tengas un buen viaje-sonrió Aro.

-Gracias maestros-asentí.

Camine por los pasillos, esta seria la ultima vez que caminaría por aquí, la ultima vez que vi mi habitación, trate de ver todo detenidamente, no quería perderme ningún detalle, extrañaría este castillo el cual ah sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo. Los pasillos se encontraban solitarios, los pasos que daba hacían eco. Jane me acompañaba, caminaba detrás de mí, el hacerse la idea de que me iría le dolía, pero el verme partir le dolería todavía más, lo sabía.

El cálido aire de un bello atardecer, que para mi se veía mas bien nostálgico, golpeó mi cara cuando abrir la puerta principal del castillo.

-Bien…tengo que irme-solté sin saber que mas decir.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho hermano-admitió Jane.

-Y yo a ti-

Renesmee POV.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis pies se encontraban cansados, ya no daban para más, pero aun así no me rendí, no hasta que vi el castillo. Sonreí abiertamente y no descanse hasta estar frente a aquellas puertas, las toque desesperadamente, los ojos carmesí de Jane hicieron que regresara a la vida.

-¿Ren? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desconcertada, pero ignore sus preguntas.

-¿Y Alec? ¿Dónde esta Alec?-pregunte con mi respiración agitada, entre al castillo y comencé a buscarlo gritando su nombre.

-Renesmee….-

-¿Dónde esta? Necesito hablar con el-pedí pero sin enfocar mi mirada en Jane, seguí buscándolo por cada rincón del castillo, sin dale tiempo a Jane de que me explicara. Corrí hacia su habitación, donde pude oler ese aroma que me enloquecía, pero el dueño de aquella esencia no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Renesmee, escúchame por favor-

La ignore nuevamente siguiendo mi recorrido hasta el salón, no me importaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Alec frente a sus maestros, lo haría para que supiera que era verdad. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Jane me detuvo.

-Detente por favor-me ordeno fríamente,-Alec no esta aquí-soltó.

-¿Qué?-pregunte desconcertada,-No, no, no, no-me dije a mi misma.

Salí del castillo.

-¡Alec!-grite,-¡Alec!-pero el aire era el único que rompía el silencio.

-Se fue-escuche la voz de Jane detrás de mi,-lo hubieras podido alcanzar si hubieras llegado un par de minutos antes, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Nada, es solo que….-mire hacia todos lados,-tenia que algo que decirle-finalice mientras el aire ondeaba mi cabello.

**Al parecer Ren no alcanzo a Alec, se fue. ¿Cómo creen que lo encontrara? ¿Podran estar juntos nuevamente?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y si es asi ya saben que un review me alegra mucho, me da animos y me gusta saber su opinión lindas!**

**Estamos en los últimos capítulos!**

**Cuídense mucho lindas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes.**

**Besos, ya saben que las quiero muchisisisimo!**


	31. Chapter 31 Aliadas de Aro

"**Aliadas de Aro"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Me da muchisisismo gusto de estar un viernes con ustedes lindas =) no saben que felicidad! Antes de que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado, tenia que esperar un poco para hacer este capi =)**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando, no saben que feliz me hace saber que están allí para apoyarme.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Karly15**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Selenukii97**

**XXXx**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchísimas gracias por esos lindos reviews, los cuales me dejan con una enorme sonrisa =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¡¿Qué?!-el grito de Jane hizo eco en su habitación,-¡ese perro se atrevió a hacer eso!-

Jane se encontraba histérica después de que finalmente le conté lo que Jacob me había hecho y el daño que me había causado, el cual también alcanzo a Alec. Caminaba de un lado para otro dando grandes zancadas, sus ojos brillaban pero era por la furia retenida.

-Si-asentí,-el me estuvo amenazando y yo no quería que Alec supiera todo esto-baje mi cabeza,-me sentía…sucia-

-Ese perro va a pagar-susurro Jane haciendo puño sus manos,-me las va a pagar-

-Ahora lo que me importa es encontrar a Alec, saber a donde se fue-suspire,-Jane, ¿no sabes a donde pudo irse?-pregunte, parecía rogarle. Necesitaba que alguien pudiera decirme donde se encontraba, a donde se había ido Alec, quería ir a buscarlo importándome poco si se había ido hasta el fin del mundo.

-No lo se, no me quiso decir. Siento no poder ayudarte Ren-se disculpo.

-No te disculpes-sonreí,-solo espero que este bien-dese eso con todas mis fuerzas. Le había causado tanto daño que tal vez lo mejor había sido que Alec se hubiera ido para que esta situación se calmara un poco, para que pudiera sanar las heridas que yo misma le cause. Aunque me moría de ganas por verlo, quería decirle cuanto lo amo, y quería explicarle lo que en realidad había sucedido entre Jacob y yo, tal vez…solo tal vez, el podría perdonarme.

Pero, ¿Quién mas podría saber donde se encontraba? Los Vulturis no me dirían absolutamente nada, si eso fue lo que Alec les pidió, si llego a pensar que podría venir a buscarlo. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tenia que encontrar una solución a todo esto, tenia que hacer lo que fuera con tal de saber donde se encontraba Alec para ir tras el. Abrí mis ojos como platos, me perdí en aquellos pensamientos que llegaron de golpe para darme una esperanza, sonreí, la solución y la persona han estado cerca de mi todo este tiempo, ¡como no pude haberlo pensado antes!

-Jane, creo que se quien me puede ayudar-volteé a verla con una enorme sonrisa, ella era mi única esperanza.

-¿A encontrar a Alec? ¿Quién?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Claro es que…ella lo sabia-me dije a mi misma, pero obviamente Jane estaba escuchando,-por eso aquella prisa para que viniera a Volterra lo mas pronto posible-susurre, -Alice siempre lo supo, supo que se iría, y estoy segura que también sabe a donde se fue-finalice.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

-Regresar a Forks, pedirle a mi tía que me diga a donde esta Alec-respondí de prisa,-no puedo perder mas tiempo, tengo que irme Jane-me despedí.

-¡Espera!-me detuve,-yo voy contigo. Es mi hermano y quiero saber donde esta-

Tome sus manos y le dedique una sonrisa, aunque sabia que Jane quería a Alec de regreso, eso lo quería hacer yo sola, tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte, pero era tanta la desesperación que sentía y la culpa que no me dejaba en paz, que me sentía en la obligación de hacerlo yo misma, ya que yo misma había sido la causante de todo esto, así que me negué.

-Creo que esto debo hacerlo yo sola Jane, pero te doy mi palabra-apreté un poco mas sus manos,-que traeré a tu hermano de regreso-

-Pero, ¿entonces que hago yo?-pregunto como una niña de cinco años.

-Esperar….espera mi regreso…y se paciente-ambas reímos.

-Confió en ti Ren, se que lo encontraras. Tu amor por el es grande, se que no descansaras hasta traerlo de regreso-

-Lo hare-dije con seguridad.

No niego que me dolió regresar a Forks con las manos vacías, mejor dicho, sin Alec. Tenia tantas ilusiones encontrarlo aquí, de que regresara conmigo y que juntos lucháramos contra todos lo que se opusieran a nuestra relación. Pero ahora creo que tendría que hacerlo yo sola, mi madre ya lo sabia, y no solo que amo a Alec, si no aquel secreto que eh guardado todo este tiempo, tenia tantas cosas que resolver en Forks y la desilusión de que Alec no estaba en Volterra, hacia esta carga peor.

Salí del aeropuerto, hoy era un día lluvioso, común en Forks, el aire ondeo mi cabello cuando las puertas se abrieron haciendo que el frio se colara en mi piel y que las gotas de lluvia chocaran en mi cara y en mis brazos. Abrace mi cuerpo con mis manos, ahora lo que necesitaba era conseguir un taxi y llegar a casa, pero aquel despampanante porshe amarillo hizo que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

-Te vi en mis visiones-comento Alice sin despegar la vista de la carretera,-y pensé en venir por ti-

-Gracias tía, me ahorraste un resfriado-me burle.

-Todo por mi sobrina-el silencio reino por unos segundos, -también…también vi que…-

-No lo encontré-las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos,-se fue-susurre.

-Pensé que lo lograrías encontrar, que podrías llegar antes de que partiera-se disculpo mi tía Alice.

-No fue tu culpa tía, tu lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones. La culpa fue y siempre será mía…si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad nada de esto estaría pasando-después de ver por un rato la carretera, volteé a ver a mi tía,-Alice, tu sabes donde esta Alec…tu eres mi ultimo recurso, mi ultima esperanza para saber donde se encuentra-

Alec POV.

Solté un suspiro involuntario al tiempo que me detenía en el extenso bosque que se encontraba frente a mí. Había llegado al lugar indicado, según las órdenes de Aro, aquí me esperarían sus aliados, los cuales me recibirían y con los que pasaría una temporada. Mire detenidamente el bosque, nadie se encontraba allí, salvo por unos animales los cuales hacían algunos ruidos y el aire el cual movía las hojas de los arboles, dándole un toque de tranquilidad y armonía.

_-Creo que tendré que esperar-_me dije a mi mismo.

Así pasaron los segundos y minutos, me encontraba desesperado, Aro había creído en sus aliados, en que me recibirían y al parecer cambiaron de opinión, no se encontraban en ningún lado. ¿Hacer esperar a un Vulturi? Nunca pensé que alguien llegara a hacerlo, pero ahora necesitaba de ellos.

-Suficiente-susurre al tiempo que daba la media vuelta, listo para ir a otra parte, para comenzar yo solo. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda al bosque, pero antes de que comenzara a correr dos esencias llegaron a mis fosas nasales, no las conocía, volteé lentamente hacia el bosque y las esencias se intensificaron.

**(Play: Cockiness de Rihanna)**

De entre el bosque dos figuras femeninas aparecieron, caminaban con la elegancia de un vampiro….las aliadas de Aro. La primera vampiresa que capto mi atención fue la del lado izquierdo, era bajita, delgada, las curvas de su cuerpo se encontraban en el lugar correcto, aquella playera dorada se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendo que sus atributos resaltaran aun mas. Su pantalón negro y ajustado combinaba perfectamente con su vestuario y con su hermoso pelo negro que llegaba hasta su cintura. Aunque algunas nubes cubrían el sol y los rayos que este querían regalarla a esta ciudad, su pelo negro brillaba de manera increíble, lo llevaba suelto haciendo que el viento lo ondeara, dándole un toque más sensual. Sus ojos carmesí resaltaban y su piel morena le daba un hermoso contraste, su piel se veía tan suave y estoy seguro que tocarla se sentirá aun más.

La segunda vampiresa era mas alta que la anterior, tenia la piel pálida al igual que todos los vampiros haciendo que sus ojos carmesí fueran el centro de atención en su cara….solo en su cara. Recorrí mi mirada, su vestido blanco se ajustaba perfectamente, parecía estar hecho especialmente para ella, tengo que confesar que tenia un cuerpo que cualquier hombre voltearía a ver sin siquiera querer. El vestido era corto así que podía ver unas piernas muy bien torneadas, el escote en su vestido no era tan escotado, era precavida en no dejar ver aquellos atributos. Su pelo negro y lacio, el cual llegaba hasta el hombro, la hacia verse un poco traviesa y atrevida.

Detuvieron ese sensual y muy bien coordinado caminar cuando quedaron a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí. Me vieron detenidamente, al parecer eran muy precavidas, no mostraban miedo o temor…o no lo dejaban ver.

-Tu debes se Alec-dijo la vampiresa mas alta con una hermosa voz, se escuchaba pacifica, parecía confundirse con el viento, asentí, ella curvo sus carnosos labios en una hermosa sonrisa, la cual hipnotizaría a cualquier humano.

-No es algo usual que un Vulturi se aleje de casa-dirigí mi mirada hacia la vampiresa mas bajita, su voz era parecida a la de los ángeles, alzo su ceja y me dedico una media sonrisa.

-Para todo hay una primera vez-respondí fríamente.

-Claro-respondió reteniendo una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Paola-dijo la vampiresa de los labios carnosos.

-Yo soy Karly-la vampiresa mas bajita se presento también.

-Mucho gusto, y gracias por dejar que me quede con ustedes una temporada-les agradecí sinceramente.

-Aro ah sido nuestro amigo por mucho tiempo-explico Paola,-pero ya habrá tiempo de platicar, síguenos-

Y sin más comenzamos a correr a velocidad vampírica. Este era un clima diferente, personas diferentes…en fin, era un nuevo mundo para mí. Nunca había estado lejos de Volterra, excepto en misiones que requerían estar fuera de casa por cierto tiempo, pero ahora era diferente, no se para cuando regresaría a Volterra, no se cuando mi corazón por fin sanaría.

Nos detuvimos en una hermosa casa, lejos de la ciudad y de los humanos. Tenia una hermosa vista al mar, nos adentramos y todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, la casa se encontraba iluminaba a causa de las múltiples ventanas que se encontraban en toda la casa.

-Bienvenido…a tu nuevo hogar-dijo Karly mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

La seguí y me senté en el sofá quedando frente a Paola y Karly.

-Y cuéntanos, ¿Por qué decidiste alejarte de tu clan?-pregunto Paola viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, aun no era el momento para decirles lo que me había ocurrido, no se si se burlarían de mi, de que un Vulturi haya caído en las redes del amor y haya salido lastimado. Pero por ahora, ese seria mi secreto, les diría la verdad en su debido momento.

-Solo por eso….quería alejarme-respondí simplemente.

-No te creo-la vi fríamente,-pero tampoco te forzare a decirnos-

Al parecer había muchas cosas que conversar con estas dos vampiresas, tenía tantas preguntas que realizar. Pero seria después, ahora lo único que podía hacer era agradecerles por haberme recibido, ya que estoy seguro que nadie hubiera estado dispuesto a hacerlo y mucho menos siendo mujeres, pero podía ver en ellas valentía y fuerza para luchar contra lo que quisiera hacerles daño.

**¿Creen que Alice ayude a Ren a encontrar a Alec?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y también espero que les haya gustado a las ganadoras como las describi en este capi lindas, si no les gusto, pueden reclamarme ;)**

**Para las ganadoras que aun no me han enviado sus características, pueden mandármelas hasta la siguiente semana hermosas, espero escuchar de ustedes pronto ;)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review, eso me anima para seguir escribiendo y ademas me encanta saber su opinión!**

**Estamos en los últimos capítulos lindas.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho!**


	32. Chapter 32 Explicaciones

"**Explicaciones"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy muy contenta de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas, en verdad, no saben como se los agradezco =)**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Yani**

**Lupita1797**

**Selenukii97**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben con la enorme sonrisa que me dejan después de leerlos, gracias!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, mi tía apago el motor pero en ningún momento se bajo el auto, pude escuchar un silencioso suspiro. Las llaves se escucharon en su mano, se recargo en el asiento del piloto. Enfoque mi mirada hacia la casa, parecía que nadie se encontraba ahí, aunque estoy segura que estaba equivocada, no quería voltear a ver a Alice, pero de alguna forma también quería enfrentarla. Había regresado a Forks con un propósito y estoy segura que ella lo sabia, tampoco quería perder mas tiempo, quería encontrara a Alec lo mas pronto posible, eso se había convertido en mi mas grande obsesión.

-Tía-dije sin siquiera pensarlo volteando a verla,-estoy segura que sabes mis planes-fui directo al grano,-tu eres mi única esperanza para poder encontrarlo-

-Los Vulturis deben de saber donde se encuentra-respondió ella con cierto misterio, yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

-Ellos no me lo dirán. Y Jane tampoco sabe donde se encuentra, Alec no le dijo-finalice.

-Sobrina, ahora tienes muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que explicar-tomo mis manos,-porque no te concentras ahora,-dirigió su mirada hacia la casa,-en lo que le dirás a tus padres. Dejaste una conversación pendiente con Bella y después de lo que le dijiste sobre Jacob…-hizo un gesto,-no creo que deje pasar esto por alto-

Asentí con desanimo, pero finalmente ella tenia razón. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era poner todo en orden, dar explicaciones, deshacer compromisos que no deseaba. Baje del auto con pesadez, ¿ahora como le explicaría a mis padres? Camine lentamente hacia le porche de la casa, con mi tía delante de mi, dando pequeños brincos mientras subía las escaleras. Estar en casa se sentía bien, me sentí en paz por un momento, cerré mis ojos mientras respiraba profundamente, tenia que ser fuerte y encontrar las palabras y la forma adecuada de contarles todo a mis padres.

La primera en recibirme fue mi mama, se levanto de aquel sofá en cuanto me vio aparecer en la sala. Para mi gran sorpresa se encontraba ella sola, froto sus manos de forma nerviosa sobre su pantalón y tomo un mechón de su hermoso cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja. No pudo mirarme, así que mantuvo la cabeza baja después de verme por unos escasos segundos, tal vez se encontraba enojada conmigo, por haberme ido a Volterra.

-Mama-dije con cierto miedo,-perdóname por haberme ido así….yo…-no pude continuar, no sabia como explicarle.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo…-corrió para abrazarme,-Nessie, Nessie perdóname…por favor-soltó un sollozo,-

-¿Perdonarte?-pregunte llena de confusión, arrugé mi frente.

-Si, porque nunca te supe entender. Pensé que solo era capricho y rencor lo que querías olvidar cuando te escapabas, cuando tomabas hasta perder la razón-

Aquellos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, recuerdos que quise olvidar por mucho tiempo y que lo hice, hasta que Jacob regreso y causo todo este caos, haciendo mi vida todavía mas complicada, cuando todo estaba en perfecto equilibrio. Tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado, el cual me enseño tantas cosas, mas allá del amor, tenia a una familia que se preocupaba por mi bienestar y que al final de todo, supe que me habían mandado a Volterra por mi bien, porque querían que me dejara de hacer daño.

-No sabes cuanto siento porque no te pude entender, porque nunca supe lo que en realidad Jacob te había hecho-esta vez su voz cambio,-ahora que estas de regreso, quiero que me cuentes todo-deshizo el abrazo y ahora fui yo la que no pude verla a los ojos, pero mi madre tomo mi mentón, forzándome a verla.

-Mama….no…-me encogí de hombros sintiéndome vulnerable.

-Por favor hija….-me tomo por los hombros.

Alice decidió salir y alcanzar a mis tíos quienes estaban de cacería. Mi madre y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sofá. Jugué nerviosamente con mis dedos, no sabia como comenzar, mi madre fue paciente y supo esperarme, sabia que esto era algo difícil para mi, y no me quería forzar, demasiado ya había tenido con lo que Jacob me había hecho.

-Después de que Jacob me dijo que se iba a ir, yo lo golpe, lo golpe tan fuerte que me dolió la mano, pero no me importo-comencé con un susurro,-cuando volteo a verme, sonrió con una malicia que nunca había visto en su cara, se toco la mejilla y se saboreo los labios-

_-Me encanta que seas así conmigo….me encanta que saques tu lado salvaje-_susurro.

-Me acerco de forma brusca hacia el y pego mi cuerpo con el suyo de forma que no podía escapar. Comenzó a besarme de forma salvaje y aunque lo golpe muchas veces…no sirvió de nada, recuerdo que estábamos cerca de una cabaña y me llevo hasta allá. Yo…-las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas,-yo no pude hacer nada, el hizo de mi lo que quiso, se aprovecho de mi cuerpo, y dijo tu nombre muchas veces-finalice.

Mi madre me vio con confusión, no entendía a lo que me refería, y con justa razón, yo nunca le había mencionado que Jacob aun seguía enamorado de ella, nunca le dije que solo se había acercado a mí por ser su hija, porque le recordaba a mi mama cuando era humana.

-¿Mi nombre?-pregunto con una expresión de horror.

-Si. Jacob, Jacob nunca dejo de sentir ese amor por ti, el nunca me amo a mi. Jacob estaba enamorado de una idea, de la idea que yo era aquella Bella humana, con la misma torpeza, los mismo ojos. El te imaginaba a ti en mi, siempre lo hizo-

-¿O sea que….?-pregunto sin terminar la frase, no lo podía creer, -es un…. ¡infeliz! ¡No hay palabras para describir lo que es!-grito mi mama mientras se levantaba, llena de rabia.

-Lo se mama-

-Hija-sus facciones cambiaron para después abrazarme de forma maternal,-no me puedo perdonar que no te protegí de él cuando todo esto paso….perdóname, pero te doy mi palabra que nunca te volverá si quiera a ver-dijo de forma amenazante mi madre.

-¡Nessie, se que estas ahí!-me estremecí al escuchar la voz de aquel ser despreciable,-vamos amor, sal-esta vez aquella voz dulce que tenia al principio se volvió amenazadora.

Alec POV.

Abrí la ventana haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo cual logre con éxito, me senté en el marco de la ventana, el cielo brillaba por las cientos de estrellas que decoraban el hermoso anochecer. El aire se sentía cálido, y las olas eran las únicas que rompían este tranquilo y cómodo silencio. Solté un ligero suspiro, todo era perfecto, el lugar, el clima, solo faltaba ella para que pudiera sonreír.

-¿Quién es?-un susurro me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que volteara bruscamente hacia la sala.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero ella solo sonrió de forma comprensiva, entendiendo que no quería hablar de ese tema. Se acerco juguetonamente hacia mí, y me vio fijamente, admirando cada rasgo mío.

-Conozco esa pregunta, y esa expresión. A mi no me puedes engañar, dime quien es….quien te hizo tanto daño-dijo lentamente.

Baje mi cabeza, ¿este seria un buen momento para decirle? ¿Podría abrirle mi corazón a Karly y contarle lo que me había sucedido en este corto tiempo? Aunque me habían demostrado que en verdad eran confiables y que además estaban del lado de los Vulturis, no se si contarles mi verdad seria lo mejor. En tan poco tiempo que eh estado aquí, no creo que lo mejor seria abrir mi corazón y confiarle esto.

-Es…-comencé, convenciéndome por fin, pero una esencia desconocida hizo que me callara. Karly seguía esperando una respuesta por parte mía, pero nunca llego, me baje ágilmente del marco de la ventana y camine silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal con Karly detrás de mí.

-Alec…-trato de decirme algo pero la interrumpí callándola.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ahí aparecieron dos figuras, caminaron cuidadosamente, pude oler la esencia de Paola, pero no preste atención ya que en esta casa solamente eran las esencias de Paola y Karly las que reinaban. Antes de abalanzarme Karly me tomo del brazo y ahí fue cuando se encendió la luz, era Paola, pero había una vampiresa más.

Era una chica alta, de una complexión media, el vestido negro se ajustaba perfectamente a su envidiable silueta. Su piel morena la hacia mas misteriosa y cautivadora, con esos usuales ojos color carmesí, su mirada era profunda, traía unos tacones que ninguna humana podría ponerse, su cabello recogido hacia que su cuello quedara al descubierto. Me miraba con cierta curiosidad, al parecer no sabia que un Vulturis estaba viviendo aquí, sus labios se entre abrieron para preguntar, pero los cerro al segundo siguiente, ya que Paola hablo primero.

-Jess, te presento a Alec Vulturi, por petición de Aro, Alec se quedara a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah-esa fue su primera reacción,-un Vulturi viviendo con nosotros…un hombre viviendo aquí-aunque susurraba su hermosa voz lleno el más oscuro rincón de esta casa.

-Tranquila Jess, solo era cuestión de tiempo-dijo Karly dejándose de esconder detrás de mi.

-No hay problema conmigo, los Vulturis nos han ayudado demasiado, les debemos-parecía modelar en lugar de caminar, llego hasta el sofá mas grande y se sentó cruzando sus piernas,-bienvenido Alec-me dedico una media sonrisa, -cuéntanos, ¿Por qué Australia? ¿Por qué tan lejos de casa?-

Y aunque no quería decirles, creo que tendría que hacerlo. Ellas me estaban dejando quedar en su casa, en lugar de dejarme solo en el bosque, perdido, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme. Me acomode el saco de forma nerviosa, aunque disimule para que no lo notaran.

-Esta bien, les contare-y dicho eso comencé a contarles de aquel amor apasionado, le conté de Renesmee, la chica que hizo que me enamorara como un loco de ella, con esa sensualidad, con esa cara de ángel. Les conté también los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, pero también el momento en el que me engaño, en el que decidió irse con ese perro a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado. Claro que evite contarles sobre el pasado de Renesmee, eso era algo que ella me había confiado y aunque me hizo eso, aun le tenia lealtad, así que calle, lo único que pude decirles era que Jacob se había alejado de ella de la noche a la mañana, sin darle una explicación. Cuando termine de contarles mi historia, el silencio se hizo presente en la casa, ninguna omitía sonido alguno, las tres mantenían la cabeza baja, y no se si lo hacían porque les había conmovido mi historia o por algo mas.

-¿Así que decidiste alejarte de ella?-sonrió tímidamente Jess, yo solo asentí.

-En Volterra también había recuerdos de ella, y no quería sufrir más por su amor-

-Alec…-dudo Paola,-se que nos estas diciendo la verdad, pero…no concuerda, al parecer Renesmee no quería ni ver a Jacob, tu mismo dijiste que le había gritado que lo odiaba y no puedo creer que de un momento a otro, ella solo lo haya perdonado y a ti te haya hecho esto. No tiene sentido, debe haber algo mas…una mujer no perdona fácilmente-finalizo.

**¿Ren lograra saber donde se encuentra Alec? ¿Alec se dara cuenta que Ren fue forzada a alejarse de el? No se pierdan el próximo capi para descubrirlo ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo, ademas de que me gusta saber su opinión!**

**Ultimos capítulos!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes lindas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchoooooo!**


	33. Chapter 33 Dudas

"**Dudas"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras estoy super contenta de estar un viernes mas con ustedes….tambien pidiéndoles disculpas por no haber actualizado, me fue muy difícil hacerlo. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado al transcurso de esta historia lindas!**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lupita1797**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Diana**

**TwilightIceDancer**

**Xxx**

**Jessi**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me animan demasiado lindas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-Tal vez ella si pudo hacerlo-contesto Karly antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, me tomo por los hombros mostrándome su apoyo hacia mí y sin más se levanto,-quien sabe-se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros. Los tacones hicieron eco por toda la casa, la cual se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral.

Puede ser que Karly tenga razón, Renesmee siempre fue una chica la cual cambiaba de decisiones fácilmente, la que se encontraba feliz y después se arrepentía, la que lloraba y luego se portaba de una manera que nadie la soportaba. Así que no es muy difícil creer en aquello que la pequeña vampiresa había dicho, eso hizo abrirme los ojos y dejar a un lado lo que le había dicho a Paola.

-No le hagas caso a Karly, no se porque opino de esa forma-inhalo hondo Paola reteniendo su ira.

-Esta bien, tiene razón. Renesmee no fue chica emocionalmente estable-dije pensativo.

-Acaso, ¿estas de acuerdo con lo que dijo Karly?-pregunto alzando una ceja Jess.

-Si-me levante del sofá,-tal vez Renesmee nunca dejo de amar a ese lobo…tal vez aquella ira que sintió cuando lo vio desapareció después de…no se-me rendí, no sabia que mas inventar.

-Alec…no dejes que el coraje y el dolor te manejen-jalo mi brazo para que pudiera verla a los ojos,-piensa y razona sobre lo que te dije. Tu más que nadie aquí sabe lo que pasó exactamente, tú conoces bien a Renesmee-

Y también se alejo de la sala donde nos encontrábamos, la única que se encontraba conmigo era Jess, y aunque me veía seriamente, no hablo, no hizo ningún movimiento. Me dejo pensar, dejo que pusiera en orden mis emociones y sentimientos, me dio tiempo para realmente digerir lo que Paola me había dicho…puede ser que ahora el dolor estaba hablando en lugar mío, apreté mi cabeza haciendo que todo desapareciera.

-Alec-suspiro mi nombre Jess,-nosotros no somos nadie para decirte lo que tienes o no que pensar. No estoy de parte de nadie, así que solo te puedo decir una cosa, si en verdad la amas, lucha por ella…si sientes que faltan explicaciones, ve y pregunta, ¡exige! Lo que quieres saber, tal vez eso te ayude a aclarar tus dudas-

-No puedo…no puedo regresar a Forks y verlos juntos, me destrozaría saber que en verdad ella lo perdono, me dolería saber que siempre lo amo y que yo solo fui su juguete-admití.

-Pero también te puedes llevar una sorpresa-me sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Renesmee POV.

Mire a mi madre por una milésima de segundo antes de dar un paso hacia el frente, pero su helada mano me detuvo deteniéndome a la altura del codo. Esta vez ella veía fijamente hacia la puerta, por primera vez pude ver como brillaban sus ojos, pero no era por cualquier otra cosa más que por la furia que tenia retenida. Sin decir una sola palabra ella camino hacia la entrada de la casa, donde pude ver a Jacob al pie de las escaleras, trague saliva con cierto miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Hola Bella-saludo Jacob con una sonrisa, hipnotizado no solo por su belleza, también por el amor que siempre le tuvo,-quisiera ver a Renesmee, se que esta aquí después de tomar sus….-soltó una risita,-cortas vacaciones-

-¿Por qué crees que te dejaría verla?-pregunto retadora mi madre.

-Porque soy su novio-respondió de forma Jacob.

-¡Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida! ¡No la veras, no le harás mas daño!-grito mi madre,-se absolutamente todo…. ¿como fuiste capaz?-grito antes de aventarlo por el aire hasta que su cuerpo chocara con una árbol.

Solté un pequeño grito, esa acción me había tomado desprevenida sin duda alguna. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi mama, pero ella no me dejo acercarme, solo pudo protegerme con su delgado cuerpo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Soltó un gruñido cuando vio a Jacob levantarse, tenia sangre en sus labios la cual limpio con sus dedos.

-Ya sabes la verdad-dijo en tono pacifico.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Usaste a mi hija…le causaste tanto daño-contesto entre dientes.

-Si así fue…lo hice para tenerte cerca de mi…para pensar por un momento que era tu la que yo estaba amando-baje mi mirada, aunque no sentía absolutamente nada por Jacob aquellas palabras me lastimaron.

-Vete de aquí-ordeno mi madre sin verlo a los ojos,-vete antes de que termine contigo…y no te vuelvas a acercar a Renesmee, porque no se de lo que soy capaz-

-Siempre estaré cerca de ustedes, seguiré aquí en Forks, no me alejare de ti Bella-

-¡Que te vayas!-grito.

Con cierta tranquilidad Jacob entro a su fase lobuna, le dedico una mirada a mi mama y después a mi, y por primera vez pude sostenerle la mirada, pude sentirme fuerte y protegida ahora que mi mama sabia la verdad. No tuve miedo, su mirada ya no me derretía como antes, ya no caería rendida a sus pies, y esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería, porque en cuanto recuperara a Alec cumpliría mi palabra y me iría lejos, a donde el quisiera.

-¿Estas bien hija?-pregunto mi mama con preocupación mientras me abrazaba suavemente, no tenia tanto espacio para asentir ya que mi cabeza se encontraba recostada en su pecho, donde pude sentir paz y tranquilidad.

-Si, gracias-respondí simplemente.

….

Volteé hacia la ventana nuevamente con desesperación, ya había anochecido y mi familia no se encontraba. Después de que mi madre se aseguro que estaría bien y a salvo, me dejo en la casa después de docenas de peticiones mías, para que ella pudiera irse a alimentar. Después de lo que ocurrió no creo que a Jacob se le ocurra acercarse por aquí en un buen tiempo. Jugué con mi celular nerviosamente, estuve a punto de llamarle a mi tía, pero me detuve, quería hablar con ella en persona, no quería que nadie más nos escuchara.

La puerta principal se abrió mientras que las risas llenaban cada rincón de este hogar, sonreí abiertamente llena de felicidad, sin pensarlo si quiera comencé a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta donde después de baje con prisa las escaleras. Toda mi familia se encontraba riendo y bromeando, se sentaron en los sofás, me cruce de brazos admirando la hermosa familia que tenia y a la cual descuide por mucho tiempo.

-Nessie-se acerco mi papa para después abrazarme cariñosamente, lo abrace de igual manera, sintiendo aquel sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, para ser exactos, desde que comencé con aquella tonta actitud,-¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?-pregunto de forma pacifica.

Deshice el abrazo lentamente al tiempo que lo veía con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué le diría ahora? Se veía tan calmado haciendo esa pregunta, que me pareció imposible, me imagine que en cuanto llegara estaría histérico diciendo porque me había enamorado de un Vulturi. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, no me quedo otra opción más que decirle la verdad, pedirle que se calmara y explicarle detenidamente.

-Papa yo…-antes de que siguiera hablando mi mama me interrumpió.

-Al parecer no encontró ropa de su agrado en Port Angeles-arrugé mi frente a causa de la confusión, volteé a verla y ella me guiño un ojo,-creo que tendrá que ir a un viaje con su tía Alice a otro lugar para realizar sus compras-

-¡Si!-respondió feliz mi tía mientras aplaudía,-ya es tiempo de que cambiemos nuestro guardarropa, ven Nessie, veamos que es lo que necesitaras-y sin más me jalo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Aquella emoción que mostraba en la sala desapareció en el momento que cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de ella, aunque su cara tenia un tono dulce, mostraba seriedad. Camino lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba y me miro a los ojos con una media sonrisa, estoy segura que sabía lo que quería pedirle, sabía mi dolor, sabia la desesperación que tenia por encontrar a ese hombre.

-Cuéntame….te noto tensa-susurro Alice, yo solo solté un suspiro.

-Tía-me cruce de brazos,-tu sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa. Estoy sufriendo por no saber donde esta Alec y aun mas porque tu no me dices donde esta-le di la espalda pero sin enojo, solo quería persuadirla para que me dijera la verdad.

-¿Por qué no lo investigas tu?-pregunto mi tía jalándome suavemente del brazo haciendo que volteara a verla.

-¡Porque no tengo ni una pista de donde pudo haberse ido! Tía, si por lo menos tuviera la menor pista ya hubiera ido sin pensarlo dos veces….necesito recuperarlo-

Alec POV.

Todo lo que había discutido con aquellas vampiresas seguían rondando en mi mente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de que por fin todo desapareciera y no tuviera que pensar en nada mas, pero fue en vano. Y no solo era la discusión, también era Renesmee, seguía en mi cabeza, ¡en mi corazón! Y por más que quería olvidarla todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

Aleje la vista de la ventana, donde podía ver el mar, camine en la oscuridad hacia mi cama y me senté rendido. Recargue mis codos en mis pies y cubrí mi cara con mis manos, Jess tenia razón, había tantas preguntas que contestar, tantas dudas que resolver…pero por otro lado había lo que Karly había dicho.

-¿Puedo pasar?-susurro Karly con la cabeza apenas asomándose por la puerta.

-Si, pasa-respondí fríamente.

Karly camino lentamente hacia mí haciendo el menos ruido posible, pude sentir como mi cama se hundía por el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Rodeo mi cuello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha apretó ligeramente mi brazo, sin pensarlo mas tome su mano entre la mía y la lleve hacia mi mejilla donde ella comenzó a acariciarla.

-Estas pensativo-aseguro Karly.

-No dejo de pensar en todo lo que hablamos en la sala…pero me da miedo saber la verdad-

-Alec, la verdad la sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que te has negado por el amor que le tienes a esa chica, ya no sufras mas-me tomo por el mentón haciendo que volteara a verla,-ya no sufras por alguien que ahora esta con otra persona….porque no la olvidas y comienzas una vida con alguien mas….alguien que pueda corresponder a ese amor-murmuro suavemente mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mi.

Renesmee POV.

-Tu me quieres ver sufrir tía-le reclame, a lo cual ella solo pudo reír.

-¿Por qué dices eso sobrina?-pregunto como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Porque no me quieres ayudar!-alce mi voz.

-Sobrina, no lo hago porque no te quiera ayudar….mas bien, te estoy dando una lección de vida-respondió simplemente.

-Y la lección es….-espere queriendo una repuesta.

-Que al haberle hecho eso a Alec, no solo lo lastimaste a el, también te lastime tu misma-me tomo por los hombros,-ahora estas sufriendo las consecuencias. Pensaste que era lo mejor para los dos, o por lo menos para el, renunciando al amor que le tenias, pero no pensaste que esto traería mas consecuencias. Todo lo que esta pasando ahora entre ustedes dos, fue por la decisión tan apresurada que tomaste-finalizo.

-Tienes razón tía-dije derrotada,-yo soy la única culpable de este dolor que siento al no saber nada de Alec. Pero quiero remediarlo, no quiero perder el amor de mi vida-susurre lo ultimo sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Si que me estaba dando una lección Alice, y estaba en lo correcto. Fui una tonta al pensar que esto terminaría bien, que podría sobrevivir sin su amor, y que ocultarle sobre las amenazas de Jacob seria lo mejor.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de encontrarlo?-pregunto mi tía alzando una ceja.

-Si-respondí rápidamente,-si estoy dispuesta tía, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea-

-Esta bien….entonces, necesitaremos unos boletos de avión para un lugar, muy lejano-me guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendiéndome por aquella respuesta,-¿A dónde?-

-A Australia-respondió haciendo que la sangre se me bajara hasta los pies.

**¡Alice por fin decidió decirle a Renesmee! ¿Qué creen que pase entre Karly y Alec? ¿Podra ella hacer que Alec olvide a Ren?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo hermosas, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me encanta leerlos, me animan demasiado y ademas me gusta saber su opinión sobre esta historia!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes sin falta esta vez ;)**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas!**

**Besos y ya saben que las quiero demasiadooo!**


	34. Chapter 34 Volver a verte

"**Volver**** a ****verte****"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Estoy muy feliz de estar nuevamente con ustedes, y aun mejor, trayéndole un nuevo capitulo =)**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar el viernes pasado, pero varias cosas han cambiado en mi vida cotidiana que han cambiado por completo mi horario….estoy acostumbrándome, pero se me ah hecho muy difícil sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir sin prisas ni presiones :/**

**Jessi**

**Lupita 1797**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Xxxx**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, en serio me alegran el dia y me llena de emoción leerlos =)**

**Ahora si lindas, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Su esencia hipnotizaba y estoy seguro que no había sido el primer hombre de los cuales habían quedado hechizados por tener a una hermosa mujer queriendo besarlo. Pero a pesar de todos sus atributos, de todo ese encanto y coquetería, la única mujer que podía hacerse sentir pasión y deseo era Renesmee. Con tan solo tocar su piel con las yemas de mis dedos hacia que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, besarla me llevaba al cielo y cuando era mía, simplemente era mas de lo que podía soportar.

-No Karly-me negué alejándome suavemente de ella, le quite las manos de mi cara y me levante de la cama,-lo siento, pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto también levantándose,-los dos estamos libres-

-No es así…mi corazón sigue atado a Renesmee, la amo. Y por mas que eh intentado olvidarla, ni siquiera la distancia ah podido hacerlo-respondí sinceramente.

No podía engañarla, ni mucho menos podía engañarme a mi mismo, mis sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones solo era por ella, solo ella y ahora su recuerdo podían provocar tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Karly era una muy buena chica, y no podría solamente jugar con sus sentimientos, ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, no quería hacerle daño. Así que lo mejor para todos, era dejar ese romance a un lado, Karly lo entendería, ella se merece a alguien que en verdad la ame.

-Mi primero intento fallido con un chico-se burlo de ella misma, soltó un suspiro,-pero esta bien Alec, te entiendo. Y aunque yo nunca me eh enamorado, trato de imaginarme lo que siente-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Algún día encontraras a alguien Karly, de eso no lo dudo. Y espero que cuando lo encuentres, que no tengas que pasar lo que mismo que yo-baje mi cabeza, pero en seguida sentí su mano en mi mentón para que pudiera verla.

-Todo pasa por alguna razón…animo, si ella en verdad te ama, te buscara-sonrió y sin mas salió de mi habitación.

Aunque me sentí un poco mal por haberla rechazado, se que había hecho lo mejor, y aun mas después de lo que me dijo, al parecer no habría resentimientos por parte de ella hacia mi. Volteé nuevamente hacia la ventana, ¿podría Ren estarme buscando en estos momentos? Abrí mis ojos cuando recordé lo que Jess me había dicho en la sala, podía llevarme una sorpresa. No podía quedarme con esta curiosidad, si quería respuestas tenia que ir a buscarlas, no tenia miedo, mi corazón sufrirá si los veo juntos, pero lo hare, iré a Forks para que ella me explique porque aquel perdón tan repentino hacia Jacob.

Renesmee POV.

-Alec…¿esta en Australia?-pregunte sin respiración. ¿Acaso le había hecho tanto daño como para querer irse tan lejos?

-Así es sobrina-sonrió abiertamente,-compre dos boletos-los saco de su bolso,-nos iremos mañana-

-Tía, espera-alce mis manos con la intención de, no solamente detenerla a ella, también a todas las noticias que me estaban llegando de golpe, me senté en mi cama,-todo esto es tan apresurado-susurre.

-Tu dijiste que estabas después a hacer lo que sea con tal de volverlo a ver, ¿o no?-asentí,-entonces…Ren, este ni siquiera es un sacrificio-

Inhale profundamente asintiendo antes de levantarme.

-Tienes razón tía, es solo que…no lo pude asimilar. ¿Qué excusa le daré a mi papa?-me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro, el cual, mi tía escucho. Camino hacia mi y me puso una mano delicadamente en la espalda, mostrándome su apoyo y dándome ánimos, y los tenia, ya que con solo ver los boletos una gran ilusión creció en mi corazón, la de volver a ver a Alec para explicarle. También porque sabia que mi tia Alice no me dejaría sola, y que tampoco quería que yo sufriera, al igual que mi mama, ya que ella comprendió todo desde un principio con tranquilidad.

-De eso yo me encargo-sonrió,-creo que ir de compras no nos vendrá mal…-alzo su ceja,-dicen que en Australia habrá una importante pasarela de moda, ¿me acompañarías Ren?-pregunto de forma inocente, parecía suplicarme.

-Si tía, te acompaño-conteste siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo.

El vuelo seria temprano, apenas tendría unas horas para dormir, y aun así no conciliaba el sueño. Me tape con la colcha y cerré mis ojos, cuando era chica mi padre me decía que cerrando los ojos podría dormir si no tenia sueño, pero aquel truco no serbia en estos momentos. Así que después de varios intentos fallidos, suspire pesadamente y mire hacia el vacio, estos nervios y ansiedad no me dejaban en paz. Sentía un hueco en la boca de mi estomago, después de tanto sufrir por el, ahora sabia donde se encontraba, y si, me daba mucha emoción y alegría, pero aun así el temor no desaparecía.

-Ren-me llamo Alice abriendo la puerta despacio. Me apoye de mi codo para poder verla,-es hora de irnos, lo mejor será que comiences a prepararte y empacar solo algunas prendas-asentí y mi tía salió para darme espacio.

No había dormido ni siquiera un minuto, sin en cambio, eso parecía no afectarme, corrí al baño para tomarme una ducha y me puse lo primero que encontré, sin importarte si combinaba o no. Hice lo mismo con mi equipaje, claro, empaque lo más esencial, pero de la ropa no tuve que preocuparme, mi tía haría sus usuales compras.

-Estoy lista-anuncie bajando las escaleras con mi maleta y viendo hacia abajo, no quería caerme.

-¡Por fin!-chillo mi tía Alice alzando sus brazos, parecía agradecer que por fin había salido.

-No me tome tanto tiempo tía-sonreí un tanto apenada.

-¿Australia?-pregunto mi papa cruzado de brazos.

-Si Edward, Australia, no me puedo perder ninguna pasarela. Y por lo que escuche va a ser importante-contesto mi tía tomando mi maleta,-nos vemos hermanito, te comprare algo lindo-se despidió para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mi papa le sonrió dulcemente y Alice salió de la casa, para poner mi maleta en su porshe, metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Mantenía la mirada baja mientras me acercaba a mi papa.

-Volveremos pronto-

-Cuídate mucho hija-pidió.

-Lo hare, y si no puedo yo, lo hará mi tía Alice-mi comentario hizo reír a mi papa.

Aun no amanecía, el porshe era el único que corría a toda velocidad por la carretera, mi tía parecía tranquila, mientras que yo….tengo que admitir estaba un poco asustada.

-Tranquila Ren-rio mi tía al verme,-tengo buenos reflejos-

-De eso no lo dudo tía, pero…digamos que me estas poniendo tan nerviosa, que estoy a punto de tener un ataque al corazón por la velocidad en la que vas-respondí sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Mi tía rio fuertemente ante la locura que acaba de decir, pero aunque era escandalosa su risa se escuchaba hermosa. Aunque me veía y sabia lo aterrorizada que estaba, no bajo la velocidad y en cuestión de minutos nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, sin esperar un segundo mas, mi tía apago el motor del auto y se bajo de el para después bajar las maletas, y aunque lo hacia a velocidad humana, lo hizo de forma rápida.

-Ren-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, se asomaba por la ventanilla,-yo no soy la interesada en buscar a Alec, así que….¡date prisa!-ordeno.

El avión ya había despegado, nos encontrábamos en los aires y Australia como destino. Aun no se porque Alec decidió Australia, se había vuelto completamente loco, recargue mi cabeza en el asiento con la intención de poder dormir, pero aquel hueco en la boca del estomago me lo impedía. Tome agua, pero me sentía igual, comí, y aun sentía lo mismo, quise hacerme la tonta pensando que era alguna necesidad de mi cuerpo, cuando en realidad eran nervios y miedo. Tenía nervios de volver a ver a Alec, había luchado tanto por este momento, por ver su cara y tocar su hermosa piel, pero también tenia miedo al rechazo, no creo que Alec vaya a recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla mientras soltaba un suspiro, cerré mis ojos y me asegure a mi misma que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, necesitaba a alguien mas que me dijera lo mismo.

-Tía-la llame suavemente,-tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que Ren?-pregunto viéndome con cierta preocupación.

-De…-me aclare la garganta,-de ser rechazada por Alec-solté finalmente,-lo que le hice no tiene nombre, estoy segura que ah de estar muy dolido-

-Todo estará bien Ren-eso le dio un poco de paz a mi corazón,-lo mas difícil fue saber a donde se había ido, ¿no es así?-sonrió, yo asentí.

…

**(Play: Hold my heart de Sara Bareilles)**

-Ren-pude escuchar a lo lejos,-¡Ren!-di un ligero salto mientras volteaba para ver que sucedía.

Mi tía Alice me sacudía suavemente con una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida por no se cuanto tiempo, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventanilla donde pude ver unos tonos anaranjados, estaba a punto de oscurecer.

-¿Qué sucede tía?-pregunte con la respiración agitada.

-Estamos a cinco minutos de aterrizar, lo mejor será que te abroches tu cinturón-me aconsejo y obviamente le hice caso.

Aun me encontraba un tanto adormilada y con un poco de mareo cuando bajamos del avión. El aeropuerto era enorme, mi tía caminaba frente a mí encontrando la salida y lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, yo no decía ni una sola palabra, solo la seguía como niña de cinco años.

-Tía, ¿Qué haces?-pregunte confundida mientras me detenía.

Alice caminaba hacia un Mercedes negro del año, el auto era llamativo, ella no dijo nada solo me sonrió y puso las maletas en la partera trasera del auto. Encendió el motor y ahí fue donde reaccione, no podía creer que mi tía se encontraba robando ese auto, frente a cientos de personas y ninguna se percataba de aquel robo.

-Robaste un auto-le reclame cuando nos encontrábamos camino al hotel.

-Claro que no Ren…este si lo rente-

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel lo único que hice fue tomarme una ducha, cambiarme y comenzar con el plan de buscar a Alec. El baño no tardo mas de diez minutos, por el vestuario ni siquiera me preocupe porque combinara, me peine el pelo en una coleta. Mi tía Alice me esperaba sentada en, lo que pude ver, un cómodo sofá en el lobby del hotel, cuando me vio se levanto y me tomo del brazo para después salir.

-¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar?-susurre casi para mi misma con un tono indeciso.

-Te olvidas de mi don querida…yo se en donde se encuentra-trato de sonar como si fuera lo mas obvio y el único recuerdo con el que contaba, y en realidad lo era.

Alec POV.

-Necesito ir a Forks-les dije a las tres hermanas.

-Creo que si tomaste en cuenta mi consejo Alec-sonrió Jess,-por mi no hay ningún problema…puedes irte cuando desees y ya sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras-

-Gracias Jess-volteé,-gracias Paola y también a ti Karly-la ultima volteo la cara con cierta tristeza,-gracias por su hospitalidad y sus consejos, Forks es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar las respuestas que necesito-

Cuando vi que los aliados de Aro eran mujeres, me burle en mi interior de ellas, no eran tan fuertes, ¿Cómo habían podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo? No tenían a ningún hombre en su casa, y al parecer, tampoco en su alrededor, pero mientras las fui conociendo, supe que su fuerza era la hermandad y la comunicación entre ellas. Y aunque no llegue a saber su poderes, en sus ojos pude ver que eran peligrosas si se lo proponían, ellas podían ser armas letales si algún peligro las acechaba…y siendo aliadas de Aro…aun mas.

Renesmee POV.

Corríamos a velocidad vampírica, mi desesperación por volver a ver a Alec crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Pasamos por algunos bosques, y muchos más lugares, hasta que nos encontramos en un bosque, aunque era muy diferente a Forks, era lindo y muy grande, nos detuvimos ahí.

-¿Cómo sabes que esta aquí?-pregunte viendo a mi alrededor con inseguridad.

-Tu solo confía en mi…caminaremos a paso humano, este bosque puede ser peligroso-susurro.

Y le hice casi, caminamos de forma pacifica, a los lejos pude escuchas las olas del mar chocar contra algunas rocas, al igual que a las gaviotas, sonríe abiertamente…aunque ya había anochecido este lugar se veía hermoso.

A unos cuantos minutos de caminar cuidadosamente, pudimos ver una casa de color blanco, tenia más de dos pisos, se veía hermosa por fuera. La sonrisa de mi tía se agrando, mientras que mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, sabia que estaba cerca, que pronto vería al amor de mi vida, pero con esa ansiedad, también se mezclaron los nervios. Comencé a correr cada vez mas rápido para llegar hasta esa puerta, para tocar desesperadamente y pedirles que me dejaran hablar con Alec. Pero todos mis planes se esfumaron de mi cabeza, cuando olí esa esencia y todo me dio vueltas cuando vi esa silueta, salía de aquella casa. Cuando olio mi esencia se detuvo en seco, pero no se atrevió a voltear hacia donde me encontraba, yo también me detuve…era el.

Durante el camino a Australia, había planeado nuestro encuentro a la perfección, había puesto en orden mis sentimientos y también sabia lo que le diría a Alec cuando lo viera, sabia que decirle para que me dejara hablar con el y explicarle. Pero todo se borro de mi mente cuando lo vi, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde nos encontrábamos y abrió aun mas sus ojos cuando nos vio a unos cuantos metros de el. Mi corazón latía desesperadamente, era de alegría, de nervios, de miedo, abrí mi boca pero solo para volverá a cerrar después, no encontraba mi voz, y en lugar de eso un par de lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Tenia que decirle algo, tenía que saber que era yo, aunque ya de ante mano lo sabía, quería comenzar a hablar, pero solo una palabra salió de mis labios.

-Alec-

**:0 Renesmee ya encontró a Alec! ¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Alec la rechazara, o dejara que le explique?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me anima mucho y también me gusta saber su opinión ;)**

**Esta semana espero poder tener tiempo para escribir y actualizar el viernes siguiente hermosas, no quiero dejarlas esperando y que me quieran ahorcar si me tuvieran enfrente XD**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas!**

**Besos y espero actualizar el próximo viernes!**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchisisissisisimo!**


	35. Chapter 35 Te perdono

"**Te perdono"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy muy feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un capi salidito del horno :P como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, en serio que….no se como agradecérselo, me han apoyando muchísimo en esta historia y también en las demás **

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Selenuki97**

**Jessi**

**Lupita1797**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! En serio que me alegran el dia y me sacan una enorme sonrisa :)**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Silver and gold de City and Colour)**

Me quede congelada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, quería reír, quería mirar hacia el cielo y agradecer por esto por volver a ver a Alec de nuevo. Sin embargo, no podía moverme, ver esos ojos carmesí me tenían hipnotizada, después de tanto tiempo deseando esto, finalmente había sucedido, había encontrado a Alec…y no sabía como comenzar. Quería correr hacia el y abrazarlo, sentir su frio pecho y sus manos en mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir protegida, sin en cambio no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, al recordar lo que le había hecho, no tuve el valor ni siquiera para dar un paso hacia el. Baje mi mirada llena de confusión, había practicado cada palabra, cada letra, en el avión, pero ahora mi mente se encontraba completamente en blanco.

-Alec, espera…-se escucho una voz femenina, en ese mismo instante volteé hacia donde escuche la voz. Una hermosa chica bajaba corriendo las escaleras, era hermosa tengo que admitirlo, y cuando vi sus ojos carmesí supe porque tenia esa belleza.

Llego hacia donde se encontraba Alec y le dio un pequeño objeto, lo cual no pude ver que era, y luego volteo a ver a mi tía Alice y a mi, parecía cautelosa, entre cerro sus ojos, pero nunca se alejo de Alec. Cuando aquella chica quiso acercarse a nosotros Alec la detuvo apretando ligeramente su codo, y ella le hizo caso.

-Y…. ¿quienes son ellas?-pregunto de forma tranquila, aunque podía notar que solo pretendía estar así.

-Yo soy Alice…Alice Cullen-escuche la voz chillona de mi tía, camino hacia la chica y le extendió la mano, la cual ella tomo con un poco de desconfianza,-y ella es mi sobrina, Renesmee Cullen-en un segundo mi tía se encontraba con una mano en mis hombros.

-Ah-la chica trato de sonreírme, pero mas bien hizo una mueca de desagrado,- así que tu eres Renesmee-

-Karly, por favor-la sangre se bajo hasta mis pies cuando escuche la dulce voz de Alec, me lleno de vida y fuerzas,-déjame arreglar esto-le susurro.

-Alec tiene razón Karly, no debemos meternos en sus asuntos-otra voz femenina escuche, se acerco hacia la tal Karly y la vio directamente a los ojos,-mucho gusto Alice. Yo soy Paola y ella, mi hermana Jess-sonrió amablemente,-pero pasa por favor, al parecer Alec y Renesmee tienen muchas cosas que arreglar y mucho que hablar-

Le agradecí mentalmente a Paola por haber hecho eso, aunque no me conocía ya que me estaba haciendo un favor muy grande en dejarme sola con Alec, así podría desahogarme sin sentir pena. Las hermanas, junto con mi tía, entraron a la hermosa casa, mis manos me sudaban, y no era por el clima aquí en Australia, era de nerviosismo. Veía a Alec fijamente, pero el no pudo verme a los ojos, mantenías su cabeza baja, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue la primer pregunta que salieron de sus labios,-¿para que viniste?-

Quise hablar, pero no encontraba mi voz, tuve que aclarar mi garganta para poder hablar y también para que aquel nudo que estaba posicionado en mi garganta desapareciera. Los segundos pasaron y me sentía débil, respiraba agitadamente, no me sentía bien, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Alec-volví a pronunciar su nombre,-no sabes el infierno por el que pase al estar…-Alec me interrumpió.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!-alzo su voz, pero se arrepintió al segundo siguiente y se callo, miro hacia su lado derecho y después al izquierdo con un poco de desesperación. Al segundo siguiente su mano apretaba mi brazo a la altura del codo y ambos corrimos a velocidad vampírica. Si, me asuste, no sabia a donde me llevaba, ni el porque de aquella reacción, quería replicar, pedirle que me soltara, pero sin embargo no lo hice.

-Ahora si, ya estamos lejos de todos, nadie nos podrá escuchar aquí-me soltó de forma ruda,-responde-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla,-Alec…vine por ti, vine a explicarte-

-¿A explicarme que?-arrugo su frente,-a explicarle porque escogiste a Jacob, o como lo perdonaste-estaba a punto de responder, pero el siguió hablando,-¡ya se! Viniste a explicarme porque jugaste conmigo, ¿no?-

-No-negué con mi cabeza,-yo nunca jugué contigo…-su risa histérica lleno cada rincón del bosque.

-¿Qué no lo hiciste? ¡Por favor Renesmee! Ya no te hagas la inocente, por lo menos dime la verdad…que tu viaje no haya sido en vano-apretó su mandíbula mientras hablaba.

-¡Yo nunca jugué contigo! Te estoy diciendo la verdad-grite,-vine a explicarte porque te hice esto, y te doy mi palabra que no es ninguna de las cosas que acabas de decir-me defendí.

-Tu palabra ya no cuenta nada para mí-hablo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, lo cual me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Viaje desde muy lejos para volverte a ver, pero creo que no valió la pena-dije para después darme media vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a caminar sentí algo extraño en mi pecho. Seguía respirando de manera rápida, mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, me sentía exhausta. Por mas que trataba de normalizar mi respiración se me hizo imposible, mis pies no dieron para mas y caí en el paso, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, ¿acaso había sido tanta la emoción por ver a Alec de nuevo?

-¡Renesmee!-escuche muy lejos la voz de Alec, después sentí sus manos en mis brazos,-tranquila, respira-su voz me calmo un poco y trate de obedecer sus ordenes, comencé a respirar profundamente, y pasaron unos minutos para que pudiera respirar normalmente,-así es-dijo viéndome con dulzura,-respira profundamente-quito los pelos que estaban en mi cara.

-Por favor…-me callo.

-Shhh, no hables, primero tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-

-Ya estoy mejor-susurre,-déjame explicarte, por favor -rogué,-te estuve buscando sin parar, no tenia ninguna pista tuya, no sabia a donde te habías ido-comencé a sollozar.

-¿Me…me buscaste?-pregunto, yo solo asentí.

-Después de lo que te hice, me sentí como la peor persona del mundo. Y no me importo nada, quería verte, quería explicarte-comencé,-así que…tome un vuelo a Volterra, no me importo nada, lo único que quería era verte-baje mi cara,-pero cuando llegue al castillo tu ya te habías ido. Le pregunte a Jane, pero tampoco sabia, regrese a Forks, pero nunca me di por vencida, sabia que mi tía Alice sabia donde te encontrabas…y ella no me quiso decir la principio ya que quería darme una lección de vida-solté un risita irónica,-por esto tarde tanto…Alec, yo nunca, nunca quise causarte este daño-

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué rompiste mi corazón?-pregunto.

Las lagrimas y los sollozos seguían y tarde unos segundos para comenzar a hablar.

-Hay…-respire profundamente,-hay algo que todavía no te eh dicho. Dentro de la historia cuando Jacob se va y me deja sola, sin la esperanza de volver a amar, algo…algo que me destruyo ocurrió-no lo podía ver a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Antes de…antes de que Jacob se fuera-solté un sollozo, mi voz temblaba,-el…el abuso de mi Alec. Jacob se aprovecho de mi, me hizo suya a la fuerza-hice puño mis manos tomando pasto y tierra.

-¿Qué?-

-El abuso de mi, y yo no le dije a nadie, me sentía sucia. Cuando regreso, el hizo un trato conmigo, me dijo que no le diría nada a mi familia, pero que tenia que alejarme de ti y volver con el. Yo lo amenace, le dije que les diría a mis padres, pero Jacob sabia que me tenia en sus manos, por eso lo hice, por eso te aleje de mi lado. Aquel día que comenzaste a besarme y acariciarme, por un momento la imagen de Jacob regreso a mi mente, por esto de empuje. Ahí supe que no podía seguir así, no podía lastimarte a ti también con esos recuerdos-

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros dos, sollozaba por absolutamente todo, por haber alejado a Alec de mí, por haberle causado este daño y por habérmelo causado yo también. De repente, un ruido ensordecedor hizo que diera un ligero salto, volteé rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba, y pude ver como un árbol caía lentamente, golpeándose con los demás.

-¡Maldito perro!-escuche el grito de Alec, quien se encontraba a un lado de lo que ahora solo era un tronco del majestuoso árbol que segundos atrás de encontraba ahí. La mano de Alec estaba hecha puño, la cual apretaba fuertemente,-¡es un infeliz! Pero me las va a pagar-

Me levante rápidamente y antes de que pudiera golpear otro árbol lo detuve abrazándolo por atrás y llevando mis manos hacia su pecho. Y el no hizo nada, no me alejo pero tampoco me acerco a el, y mucho menos trato de cometer alguna otra locura guiado por su rabia.

-Ya paso, ya paso Alec-susurre suavemente.

-No-se volteo rápidamente, tomo mi mentón con su mano, forzándome suavemente a verlo,-no ah pasado, el daño que te hizo ese perro…también es mío. Tu eras tan inocente, lo sigues siendo, no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a un ser tan frágil y lleno de amor como tu. No puedo creer que te haya forzado a ser suya, cuando tu lo hubieras hecho por tu propia voluntad, si el en verdad te hubiera amado a ti. Voy a acabar con el en cuanto tenga la oportunidad-apretó su mandíbula.

-Pero yo no vine por eso. Yo vine para que me perdonaras por haberte causando tanto daño, tanto dolor-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,-nunca fue mi intención, pensé que estando lejos de mi, tu podrías vivir tranquilo-

-Pues ya vez que no-me regaño suavemente,- Renesmeee no hubo un segundo en todo este tiempo en que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ti. Y aunque mi mente me decía que te olvidara, después de lo que para mi fue un engaño, mi corazón no quería hacerlo-

-Entonces….eso quiere decir que me perdonas-rogué porque fuera cierto.

-Ren…mi amor-junto su frente con la mía,-claro que te perdono, claro que lo hago-apretó ligeramente mi cabeza, acercándome mas hacia el.

Deje salir todo el aire que tenía retenido.

-No sabes cuanto desee poder escuchar decirte esto después de explicarte las razones por las que te aleje de mi lado-

-Querías protegerme, no querías verme sufrir…además, me buscaste, nunca te rendiste-me alejo solo unos centímetros,-yo nunca supe porque habías hecho esto, has sufrido tanto, y todo eso te hizo…como la Renesmee que conocí-ambos soltamos una risita,-y ahora entiendo porque-

Este era el mejor día de mi vida, Alec me había perdonado, sonreí abiertamente antes de acercarnos para darnos un profundo beso, esto era lo que buscaba, lo que necesitaba, lo que eh pedido desde que Alec se fue de mi lado. Sabía que aquí me pertenecía estar.

Jacob POV.

Así que la pequeña Cullen se fue en busca de ese chupasangre y estoy segura que le contara toda la verdad. Le contara que yo la amenace con lo que fue su mas grande secreto hasta hace unos días, y yo me quedare como el malo del cuento, y sin nadie. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ella tiene que ser mía, va a ser mía, no me importa si en el intento tenga que exterminar a algunos chupasangres.

-Tú eres mía Renesmee y lo sabes-dije con enojo.

Ya que su mamita, Bella, no pudo serlo, por lo menos quería a la que mas se parecía a ella.

-Bella, Bella. Si tu me hubieras elegido a mi, nada de esto estaría pasando-golpe la mesa con el puño,-es mas, ni siquiera existiera tu pequeña Renesmee-solté una risita.

**¿Creen que Jacob tenga su merecido?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas! Y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión :)**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, no se les olvide que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos lindas.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero….uf! no se imaginan cuanto!**


	36. Chapter 36 Sueño hecho realidad

"**Sueño hecho realidad"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras, estoy pero super feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi :) también les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado los viernes pasados, hubo un problema personal que me lo impidió.**

**Guest**

**Lupita1797**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, no saben la enorme sonrisa que tenia mientras los leia, iluminaron mi dia como no tienen idea :)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Besar sus labios nuevamente simplemente no tenia comparación, había experimentado tantas cosas lindas desde que llegue a Australia, la belleza de aquellas vampiresas era una de ellas, el haber llegado aquí, ver que tan hermoso Australia es. Pero sus labios…. ¡oh! Esos carnosos labios que había imaginado cientos de veces volverlos a besar, Renesmee soltó un suspiro involuntario, compartiéndome su cálido aliento el cual parecía derretirme por dentro. Sus labios eran suaves, y sabían a fresas, se movían junto a los míos en una danza rítmica, antes de separarnos, iniciativa mía, Renesmee me di un beso más.

-¿Juntos otra vez?-pregunte suavemente pegando su frente con la mía.

Ella no respondió, bajo la mirada y por un segundo me hizo pensar que venia a despedirse, que no quería estar conmigo, arrugé mi frente ante la confusión y las ideas tontas que comenzaban a construirse en mi mente. Y vaya que solo fueron inventos de esta mente terca que aun desconfiaba en el amor de Ren, ella levanto su mano derecha y me enseño la marca de media luna en su muñeca, ambos sonreímos, recordando ese momento en el que a ella no le importo nada.

-¿Aun lo dudas?-pregunto mientras me dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Negué con mi cabeza, además de ser aquello y que las personas la vieran como una cicatriz de lo que puso ser un descuido por parte de Ren, para nosotros era más que eso. Era el significado oculto de nuestro profundo amor, era la promesa silenciosa de un compromiso entre ella y yo, de que nunca nos separaríamos. Lleve mis manos hacia la espalda alta de Renesmee y la acerque a mi, envolviéndonos en un abrazo, fui delicado con ella y escondí mi cara en su cuello.

Su esencia seguía volviéndome loco, quite unos cuantos rizos de su cuello para que me diera mas libertad de inhalar su dulce pero suave aroma. Las cálidas manos de Ren me acercaron mas hacia ella, con ese apretón pude sentir la calidez de sus manos en mi espalda, haciendo que se traspasara en la ropa y que su calor llegara hasta mi piel haciendo que un cosquilleo partiera desde ese punto recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Después de estar unos segundos así, sus manos parecían quemarme, pero no me separe de ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía su calidez, algo que solo ella puede darme, de la manera que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para venir hasta acá?-susurre en su oído.

-Mi tía Alice me ayudo, al igual que mi mama-respondió, me separe de ella en ese mismo momento.

-¿Tu mama? Pero que le dijiste para que te dejara venir-dije un poco sorprendido.

Renesmee mordió su labio inferior.

-Ella ya sabe sobre lo nuestro-sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse,-antes de irme a Volterra tuve que confesárselo, de otra manera no me hubiera dejado ir. Le explique todo con más detalle cuando estuve de vuelta en Forks-

-En estos momentos quizá quiera matarme-murmure, escuche una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, digamos que prefiere que este contigo en lugar de Jacob-me guiño un ojo.

-¿Y tu?-pregunte, y no era porque no supiera la respuesta, solo que quería escucharla decir que me quería a mi, que me deseaba, que yo soy el único hombre en su vida y en su corazón, eso la quería escuchar decir en sus labios.

-Yo no te prefiero-respondió viéndome a los ojos de forma seria.

Y eso me dejo sin nada que decir, me estaba elevando demasiado, estaba esperándola escuchar esas palabra, la caída fue fuerte y me dolió, me congele.

-Tu…no…-tartamudeé mientras parpadeaba, se escucho raro en mi ya que en todo este tiempo, nunca había tartamudeado, Alec Vulturi, ¿haciendo eso? ¡Nunca!

-No te prefiero Alec…..eres el único-contesto,-eso tenlo siempre presente-

…

Renesmee POV.

-¿Se reconciliaron?-pregunto mi tía Alice mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos,-por favor di que si sobrina-me amenazó apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Yo solo pude sonreír mientras bajaba mi cabeza, parecía estar más emocionada que yo en estos momentos. Las tres hermanas nos veían fijamente, esperando una respuesta, al parecer estaban ansiosas, volteé a ver a Alec quien me sonrió abiertamente, lentamente comenzamos a entrelazar nuestras manos y las apretamos fuertemente. Alice soltó un pequeño gritillo para después taparse la boca y dirigirse hacia las hermanas.

-Si tía, Alec me perdono-sonreí triunfante de tenerlo a mi lado una vez mas.

-Nos da mucho gusto que hayan decidido dejar todo claro-dijo la vampiresa dirigiéndose a Alec.

-Gracias Jess, tu lo dijiste…tal vez tratando de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba podía llevarme una gran sorpresa, ¡y vaya que me la lleve!-

-Me da mucho gusto verlos juntos, así es como debió ser desde un principio-

-Gracias Paola-contesto Alec.

La última vampiresa no dijo absolutamente nada, mantenía la cabeza baja en señal de derrota y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados. Mi sonrisa se borro, todo tuvo sentido y no se necesitaba ser lector de mentes para saber que aquella vampiresa sentía algo por Alec. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Mi sexto sentido me lo decía a gritos, y quise hacerle caso, pero Alec es mío, siempre lo fue. Y aunque apenas acababa de conocer a…Karly, me dolía verla así, estoy segura que hubiera hecho muy feliz a Alec, pero no renunciaría a el….ya no. Esta vez solo me esforzaría por hacer feliz a Alec y no dejar que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar como lo hizo Jacob.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Skyfall de Adele)**

-Este paisaje es hermoso Alec-dijo Renesmee viendo hacia el horizonte mientras se detenía para contemplar el panorama.

-Pensé que te gustaría-respondí.

-Me encanta-sonrió de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba a mi para después acercarme hacia ella jalando suavemente mi cabello.

Sus labios se movieron de forma sensual, me hicieron perder la razón, al igual que volvía a recordar porque aquella frágil y delicada chica me volvía loco. Me hacia perder la razón con tan solo tocarme con la yema de los dedos, su delgado cuerpo, y su calidez sin duda alguna despertaba algo en mi, era como una flama que se encendía con cada roce, y que encendía todo mi cuerpo cuando la acariciaba, cuando la hacia mía. La lleve hacia el árbol mas cercano, acorralándola, no rompimos ese apasionado beso, puse mi mano izquierda a altura de su cabeza y baje mi mano derecha hasta su espalda baja para acercarla hacia mi.

Renesmee exhalo en mi boca después de que la apretara delicadamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente al igual que yo y me sonrió abiertamente. Su lado salvaje y sensual volvían a hacerse presentes, rápidamente tomo mi cara en sus manos y me acerco apretando sus manos para que no pudiera alejarme de ella. Solté una pequeña risita haciendo que mi aliento se mezclara con el de ella, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Este era el mejor momento que estaba pasando después de tanto tiempo de caminar sin rumbo alguno, y que solo en mis pensamientos estuviera ella. Levante un poco de tela de aquella playera que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus hermosas curvas, mis dedos se colaron para que pudiera tocar su piel que ahora se encontraba mas que cálida. Quemaba las yemas de mis dedos, pero eso no impidió que siguiera apretándola contra mí. En un rápido movimiento, Renesmee quedo libre de aquella prisión, me jalo con un poco de fuerza, apreté su cadera, llevándola conmigo y en un movimiento involuntario rompí su playera. Ella me quito rápidamente mi saco y camisa, su respiración se encontraba acelerada, y esta no era la mejor parte.

Intente quitarme mis pantalones, pero me fuer imposible con Renesmee besándome de forma salvaje, me incline solo un poco para poder bajar mis pantalones, y cuando quise levantarme y dar un paso hacia Renesmee la cual comenzaba a romper el beso de forma lenta, di un paso hacia el frente donde me tropecé con los pantalones, haciendo que jalara a Renesmee y ambos cayéramos, yo encima de ella. Ella sonrió de forma picara y después desvió su mirada hacia un lago que se encontraba a solo un par de metros lejos de nosotros.

No podíamos levantarnos, mas bien yo era el que no dejaba que nos levantáramos, así que con mucho trabajo y entre beso y beso, finalmente quedamos a solo unos centímetros de aquella clara agua en la que se podía ver algunas rocas. Renesmee hacia que todo fuera nuevo e inesperado, improvisábamos para hacerlo único e inigualable.

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba tu cuerpo Renesmee-dije con la voz ronca a solo centímetros de sus labios,-te deseo tanto-

-Y yo a ti-susurro, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, parecía que un ángel acababa de hablarme.

Baje, besando su cuello lentamente, haciendo que ella me diera mas espacio para besarla, sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho para acariciarlo, lo cual dejaba huellas de su calidez en donde sus manos me acariciaban. En un rápido movimiento, Renesmee quedo arriba de mí, pero no dejaría que ella me manejara, después de tanto tiempo de haber deseado tener su cuerpo como ahora lo estaba haciendo, yo la manejaría, la haría mía como yo quisiera. Así que ambos rodamos para que yo pudiera quedar arriba de ella nuevamente, lo cual solo provoco que cayéramos en el lago.

Pero eso no evito que siguiéramos en aquel mundo que habíamos construido con besos y caricias, ahora no importaba ni en donde estuviéramos, ni lo que puede pasar después. Este momento que un secreto, y una amenaza nos habían quitado, volvíamos a recuperarlo de una manera salvaje y apasionada, pero llena de amor y dedicación. Lleve a Renesmee hasta un rincón y subí mis manos de su espalda baja hasta su espalda alta donde desabroche suavemente su sostén, ella solo rodeo mi cuello y subió sus piernas hasta mi cintura.

Ya no podía esperar más, quería hacerla mía, quería vivir nuevamente esa experiencia de saber que ella es única y exclusivamente para mi. Rasguño mi espalda cuando nos convertimos en uno solo, mientras que yo solo besaba su cuello y su pecho, ella llevo sus manos hacia mi cabello y lo apretó solo un poco, arqueo su cuello y yo me apegue mas hacia ella, haciendo que su respiración se agitara aun mas.

-¿Y si nos quedamos solo un ratito mas para seguir viendo las estrellas?-pregunto inocentemente Renesmee recostada en mi pecho.

-Es noche amor, pero si así lo quieres…seguiremos viendo las estrellas-respondí con una sonrisa.

Aquella hermosa criatura tenía tanto poder sobre mí, todavía más que yo en ella. Podía decirme cualquier cosa, hipnotizándome con su voz, y yo lo haría sin replicar, sin pedir explicaciones. Podía darme un beso y yo la trataría como una reina, podía si quiera apenas rozar la yema de un dedo sobre mi piel y me tendría como un esclavo por toda la eternidad, sirviéndole y cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos.

-¿Renesmee?-pregunte después de unas horas, comenzaba a amanecer.

Pero no espere a que respondiera al escuchar su profundo respirar. Con mucho cuidado trate de deshacerme de su agarre para poder ver como dormía, era el ser mas perfecto que había sobre la Tierra y el verla dormida, su cara tenia un toque angelical. La cargue con mucho cuidado, haciendo que ella solo soltara un suspiro y corrí hacia la casa de aquellas vampiresas. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Karly se encontraba en la sala, viendo fijamente la entrada de la puerta, se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro reteniendo su ira cuando me vio entrar con Renesmee en brazos.

-No pasaron aquí la noche-trato de sonreír pero mas bien hizo un gesto.

-No-respondí en un susurro.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Alec-bajo su cabeza con cierto toque de tristeza,-no me gustaría que te volviera a romper el corazón-

-No lo hará Karly-le sonreí para después caminar hasta mi habitación y recostar a Renesmee en la cama. Esta noche había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

**Hermosas, espero que les haya gustado este capi y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Ya saben que un review me anima muchísimo y que es mi mejor paga hermosas. ¿Creen que Jacob tendrá su merecido? ¿Cómo tomaran los Cullen la relación de Alec y Renesmee?**

**Si quieren saberlo, no dejen de leer esta historia hermosas ;)**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el capi.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes, esta vez sin falta ;P**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisismo!**


	37. Chapter 37 Regreso

"**Regreso"**

**Se que me tarde nuevamente :/ y les pido mil disculpas hermosas, no saben cuanto siento no haber podido actualizar antes. Pero ahora vengo con mucha alegría trayéndoles un capi mas de esta historia :) estoy super feliz de estar de regreso lindas. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias!**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Dennis**

**Guest**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**It'sFramzanaaMellark**

**Muchsimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, en serio que me animan mucho y me dejan con una enorme sonrisa cada vez que los leo!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Solté un suspiro mientras lanzaba mi mano hacia mi lado izquierdo, al igual que mi cuerpo. No estaba acostumbrada a este clima, abrí mis ojos de un solo golpe, pero la luz del Sol me molesto lo cual hizo que involuntariamente los volviera a cerrar. Estaba envuelta en las suaves sabanas, pero aun así el calor que sentía fue más fuerte todavía, así que tuve que arrojarlas, quitándolas de mi cuerpo. Agradecí el fresco aire que se coló por la ventaba abierta, intente abrir los ojos esta vez despacio hasta hacer que se acostumbraran a este soleado día. Mi boca se encontraba seca, pedía agua a gritos, quite un poco de sudor de mi frente y pecho, en realidad hacia calor, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Alec no se encontraba a mi lado. Me levante extrañada y comencé a buscarlo en el baño, pero no se encontraba, solté un suspiro reteniendo la ira de que no haya sido su rostro lo primero que vi en la mañana.

-¿Dónde estas Alec?-susurre.

Mis pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera era lo único que hacia ruido en este pasillo, mis pasos eran cortos pero rápidos, me detuve del barandal de las escaleras y baje rápidamente las mismas. Me detuve en seco al mismo tiempo que mi cara cambiaba de expresión, Karly camino con elegancia hasta el pie de las escaleras, llevaba un vestido color beige, con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura, su pelo estaba recogido.

-Buenos días Renesmee-me saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días-aleje mi mirada rápidamente de la suya, al parecer nadie se encontraba en la casa,-¿y Alec?-la mire nuevamente.

-Se fueron a cazar con tu tía y mis hermanas en cuanto ustedes llegaron-apretó su mandíbula disimuladamente, pero aun siguió sonriéndome, aparentando que nada pasaba.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-pregunte casual tratando que de que aquella tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre nosotras desapareciera.

Camine hasta la cocina y saque del refrigerador la primera bebida que encontré, sentí como la bebida bajaba por mi garganta, ayudándome a refrescarme.

-No tenía sed. Además quería un tiempo a solas contigo para hablar-dijo en un tono serio.

-Se de que quieres hablar Karly…entiendo que es difícil para ti ver a alguien que quieres con otra persona-dije alejándome de ella,-pero también entiende que el es feliz conmigo y yo lo soy con el, no lo voy a dejar Karly-negué con mi cabeza,-no esta vez, no me importa lo que la gente piense, nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos no importa lo que suceda-

Y sin darle tiempo de argumentar, subí con prisa las escaleras, llegue hasta la habitación de Alec y cerré mi puerta. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada, pero no era por haber subido las escaleras casi corriendo, si no por como le había hablado a Karly, sabia por experiencia que las mujeres somos capaces de todo con tal de tener al chico que queremos. Con mis manos temblorosas asegure la puerta con seguro y espere para oír el menor ruido, pero sus tacones nunca hicieron eco por aquel pasillo, camine hacia la ventana y la cerré, el aire que se metía no ayudaba en absoluto a refrescar la habitación. Solté un ligero salto cuando escuche un ruido casi inaudible, lo escuche tan cerca que volteé para ver de que se trataba, después sentí el frio aire en mi cara y mi cuerpo, el aire acondicionado.

Decidí darme una ducha y que el agua me refrescara, mientras el agua caía en mi cara recordaba con los ojos cerrados aquella noche en la que después de tanto tiempo Alec me hizo suya como lo había hecho tantas veces. Sonreí ante algunas tonterías que hice mientras Alec me apretaba hacia el, algunas cosas que decidí nunca hacerlas con un hombre y que con Alec simplemente no me daba cuenta cuando lo hacia. Lo que viví con Alec anoche fue como un sueño, pero ya era hora de regresar a la realidad y de afrentar lo que se nos vendría encima con los Vulturis y mi familia en cuanto supieran de nuestra relación.

Me tome el tiempo suficiente para vestirme y peinarme, quería verme linda para cuando ese vampiro llegara, pero también decidí verme natural, así que deje el maquillaje a un lado y solo me puse brillo en los labios. Deje mis aun mojados rizos de aquella forma, deje el peine en el tocador en cuanto escuche unas voces en la planta baja, sonreí abiertamente y baje de forma rápida para encontrarme a Alec sentado solo en el blanco sofá, se levanto en cuanto me vio bajando las escaleras.

-Renesmee-susurro en mi oído, rodeando mi cintura,-estas hermosa-sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme,-ese short te queda…-Alec fue interrumpido por mi tía aclarando su garganta de forma escandalosa.

-Sobrina, ¡por fin despiertas!-me abrazo suavemente mi tía Alice.

-Vamos tía, no fue tanto tiempo-

-Para los vampiros lo es-me guiño un ojo.

-Pero yo soy mitad humana-

Ella solo pudo rodar sus ojos.

-Ven-me tomo del brazo,-no creas que nos olvidamos de ti querida, te trajimos de comer-me llevo hacia la cocina donde vi una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa…comida humana.

-Gracias, estoy hambrienta-

-El aire acondicionado no se había usado en años…en realidad, desde que nosotras compramos esta casa-soltó una risita Paola,-has traído vida-

Me senté en la silla en cuanto vi a las vampiresas alejarse, hablaban con mi tía acerca de moda, un tema que le apasionaba. Alec también lo hizo, nos quedamos en silencio, el me veía comer y yo estaba ocupada comiendo grandes bocados, y era verdad que estaba hambrienta ya que no recargué mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla hasta que me termine toda la comida. Ahora solo me encontraba cansada, solté un bostezo involuntario para después tomar un sorbo de agua simple la cual tenia hielos.

-Si que tenias hambre-se burlo Alec mientras veía la mesa con una sonrisa.

-No te burles Alec-le avente una servilleta la cual había hecho bolita.

Camine hacia el fregadero para lavarme las manos, cuando de repente sentí las frías manos de Alec rodear mi cintura, su cuerpo helado choco con el mío haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-No puedo olvidar lo que paso anoche-cerré mis ojos cuando su aliento choco en mi piel, penetro mis poros y recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis pies se debilitaran.

-Yo tampoco-susurre con los ojos cerrados.

-Podemos volver a repetirlo-propuso de forma sensual, con sus manos comenzó a mover mis caderas lentamente.

-Podemos hacerlo las veces que quieras-respondí involuntariamente.

-Entonces hagámoslo-y sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar mi cuello, solté un gemido cuando al punta de su nariz rozo mi cuello.

-Me encantaría-dije casi sin respiración,-pero tenemos que hablar Alec-abrí mis ojos para después voltear a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte-sonreí para inspirarle confianza,-es solo que…Alec esto tenia que pasar, todo esto fue muy bonito y me encantaría quedarme aquí por siempre contigo. Pero…-trague saliva,-tenemos que regresar, tenemos que aclarar todo, que mi familia sepa que nos amamos y los Vulturis también-

El rostro de Alec no cambio de expresión, parecía haberse quedado congelado. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras tragaba saliva, saliendo de aquel….¿shock? por el que había pasado, se alejo dándome la espalda. Ceñí mi entrecejo, ¿acaso no quería regresar?

-Regresar…la verdad es que, no pensé regresar tan pronto-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta bien entre nosotros, creo que es lo mejor que debemos hacer. Yo solo vine por ti, para que juntos enfrentemos las reacciones de nuestras familias-reí nerviosa.

-Tienes razón Ren, había esperado tanto tiempo para esto-

-Yo también, y aunque esta vez no fue planeado….-Alec me interrumpió.

-No importa que no lo haya sido, lo importante es que ya no tendremos que esconder nuestro amor. En cuanto más pronto regresemos, mejor-

…..

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa en estos días-les agradecí a las hermanas.

-No tienes de que agradecer querida, para nosotras fue un gusto haber tenido unas invitadas como ustedes…y también de haber reunido a dos almas-sonrió maternalmente Paola.

Me despedí de ellas con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla, pero el nerviosismo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo cuando roce la mano de Karly, desde aquel incidente no habíamos tenido un acercamiento como ahora, es mas, ni siquiera nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Yo trataba de evadirla todo el tiempo, al ver como me seguía con la mirada, parecía avisarme que tuviera cuidado.

-Espero verte pronto Renesmee-sonrió.

-Yo también-dije seria.

Sin que yo me lo esperara me jalo del brazo acercándome a ella para darme un abrazo.

-Y quiero que sepas que lo que me dijiste la vez que hablamos era lo que quería escuchar-susurro en mi oído, lo dijo tan bajo que fue difícil para mí escuchar,-que tengan buen viaje-dijo amable cuando nos alejamos.

-Gracias-dije aun sin poder analizar lo que Karly me había dicho.

Alec coloco su mano derecha en mi espalda baja, guiándome hacia el auto que aquellas vampiresas nos habían prestado para llegar al aeropuerto, ella irían después por el. Habíamos decidido ir en avión, ya que el viaje seria largo si lo hacíamos como los vampiros, yo no podría aguantar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Karly?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad Alec cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto.

-Nada-negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Habíamos elegido un vuelo en la noche, para facilitarles todo a Alec y a mi tía Alice. Me senté en el primer asiento y volteé a ver la ciudad por la ventanilla cuando despegábamos, se veía hermoso. Después de unas horas recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Alec, a los pocos segundos caí en un sueño profundo.

Bella POV.

-Perfecto, iré por ustedes cuando lleguen a Forks-le dije a Alice por el auricular,-todo esta tranquilo por aquí, a Jacob no lo eh visto, y mas vale que no se acerque por aquí, mucho menos cuando este Renesmee, si lo hace…tendré que encargarme de el y darle su merecido para que esta vez le quede claro de no regresar-

_-Que agresiva-_se burlo Alice.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que mi hija no siga sufriendo y mucho menos por Jacob, un ser que no vale la pena-

Después de hablar por unos minutos más colgué antes de que Edward entrara junto con la familia.

-Llegaron temprano-sonreí mientras me acercaba hacia Edward con los brazos abiertos.

-No podía esperar mas para verte-dijo Edward poniendo un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja.

-Hablo Alice, dice que ya vienen para acá. Así que mañana iré por ellas al aeropuerto-

-Fueron a un lugar muy lejos solo para ver un desfile de modas-deshizo el agarre Edward suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Bueno, ya vez como es Alice, hace y va a donde sea para ver que hay nuevo en la moda. Y Renesmee esta siguiéndole los pasos-sonreí.

Despeine un poco mi cabello al darme cuenta que Edward no tenia ni una pista de lo que en realidad fueron a hacer este par a Australia, ni siquiera sabia a quien traerían con ellas. Pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi hija, solo espero que Edward reciba bien la noticia de que nuestra pequeña Renesmee esta enamorada de un Vulturi, y que esta vez no es un capricho, esta vez es amor.

**Ren y Alec decidieron regresar, pero, ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia los Cullen? ¿Los Vulturi? Y sobre todo, ¿Jacob ya se habrá rendido?**

**Si quieren saber que sucede, entonces no se pieran el próximo capitulo ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado hermosas y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga y me animan mucho!**

**Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, y siento haberme tardado tanto y dejarlas sin capi, mil disculpas hermosas. Pero espero actualizar el próximo viernes esta vez sin falta ;)**

**Ademas de que les estoy preparando una sorpresa que estará lista el próximo viernes **** en estos días solo estare finalizando algunos detalles!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchsisisisisisisimo!**


End file.
